An assassin as a hero? (Izuku x OCReader)
by Shadow The Shattered Princsess
Summary: You grew up in a family of assassins - therefore receiving intensive training and torture from a young age. You were believed to be quirkless, but one day, a certain "incident" occurs that finally reveals the truth behind your quirk. Immortality. You enter U. A with a fake identity, and hope that nothing will be revealed. Read to find out how your life changes, and you find love.
1. -Prologue-

**HEYAA! I'm back with another fanfic! Yay! Since I absolutely LOVE x Reader/OC fanfics and I haven't done one on BNHA yet, I decided why not! Some stuff here may sound a little ridiculous, but please just bear with me! Pleaaase!**

(Ps, I wrote this a while back, so some stuff may be a little confusing.)

 **Enough chitchat. You came here to read a fanfic, so let's get this show on the road!**

"I don't remember much of my early childhood. Or rather - I don't want to remember. I only recall it as one thing. Hell."

"The countless hours of torture training I had to endure every single day, living the life of an assassin, were unimaginably painful."

"They did, however, make me immune to poison, make me able to withstand up to 2,3 million volts, make me able to easily snap a bone or cut myself without thinking much of it."

(If you get who I'm basing this off of, then crops to you! -)

"I was my family's biggest pride. I was already completely immune after the age of 6, which is where my intense killing training began."

"I was a prodigy. Of course - our "family business" is considered a top-ranked secret that must never be mentioned to anyone."

"Because of my intense training, I'm also able to stay awake for 4-5 days and have my brain on constant alert while sleeping."

"My physical strength and speed are also FAR above anyone else on my age, or well - practically anyone who doesn't have an intense strength or speed increasing quirk."

"I had to continue school as a "normal" child, even though it was clear that I wasn't like the others. I never cried, I never smiled and I never socialized with anybody."

"However - at age 7, my parents found it strange that my quirk hadn't developed yet, so they got me tested."

"Seemed I was quirkless... After that, the kids in my school heartlessly started picking on me, calling me names, but they quickly learned to stay away, as a group of girls was foolish enough to try and beat me up one day."

"I hospitalized all of them and was expelled as a result. It's an understatement to say that my parents were mad."

"They were beyond furious, and said, that as my punishment, I would have to serve 3 years in intense assassin service while being homeschooled."

"I've completely lost count of how many people I've killed at this point."

"I had to excel at everything. When you assassinate somebody, you don't have the time to hesitate. You must strike with ONE finishing blow, that is the most important rule of an assassin."

"Of course, there's also the fact that the job is never allowed to end in failure. Failure means execution."

"As you can probably see, I had a fairly rough childhood. Can't say I ever had a real friend."

"Well, as mentioned before this is how my life USED to be. Something rash happened that changed it one day."

"I had just finished a job on a stuck-up businessman, and I was preparing my leave, assuring I didn't leave any traces behind."

"One of the biggest challenges of us assassins is constantly avoiding the heroes. They are literally everywhere, but so is the scum of this city, so what can you do?."

"As mentioned before, I was just about to take my leave...I was around 12 at the time.."

 _ **FLASHBACK BEGINNING:**_

 _I walk out of the office, making sure no witnesses are around. After I double-check, I soundlessly jump up into the vent system and prepare to leave the building._

 _I quickly pull a black hoodie over my shirt to hide the blood stains that splatter all over my clothing. I pull the hoodie far over my bloodred dead eyes. I leave the building as if nothing ever happened._

 _A couple seconds later a hear a high pitched girl scream coming from inside the building. I smile devilishly and continue on as police cars arrive._

 _I walk down the streets, like any other normal 12-year-old. I take a lollipop from my pocket, open it, and insert it into my mouth._

 _I stare at the sky. 'Another human life... wasted.' I think to myself. I've never been fond of killing, but it's our job, so there's not much I can do. Besides- I have no idea what I would do if I wasn't an assassin anyway._

 _I've never liked the thought of being a villain - and I kinda think I lost my chance to be a hero at this point. I sigh and walk further down the streets._

 _I walk past the park, where I see a group of kids ganging up on a green-haired plain-looking boy. He looks scared._

 _'This world is so corrupt.' I think as I stop and listen in on their conversation. Not like I had much more to do._

 _"Seriously, you're so useless Deku!" "Yeah!"_

 _"- I mean, you're forever stuck as a quirkless nobody, Deku!" "Deku! Deku! Deku!" A blonde boy, that looked to be the leader kept calling the other boy the irritating nickname._

 _'..What? That green haired boy is quirkless? Like me?' I think._

 _"Stop it Kacchan... You know it's not my fault my quirk hasn't manufactured yet! And I can still become a hero!" The freckled boy stutters back._

 _"HA! You - A HERO!? No way in hell they're ever gonna let a useless person like you become a hero!" "Deku! Deku! Deku!" They keep taunting him. The boy looks as if he's on the verge of tears._

 _I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel irritated. REALLY irritated. I walk over to the group._

 _"What right do you have to judge him, bastard?" I ask hard. The group turns to me and stares in confusion._

 _"Who the hell are you?" The boy known as "Kacchan" exclaims._

 _"No one important. What's important is, that you say they aren't gonna let useless people like him become heroes, but they certainly won't let nasty people like you become heroes either. No way in hell." I say with a smirk on my face._

 _"What did you just say!?" He looks mad. I snap over to battle mode and start locating his weaknesses. It's a habit._

 _'Short temper, overconfident, low physical strength, unknown quirk.' I think to myself. I'm completely calm._

 _The boy in the back looks very flustered. His eyes are moist. 'Oh sheesh. Let's not even BEGIN on that one's weaknesses.' I think as I close my eyes and focus on the situation at hand again._

 _Kacchan looks extremely mad. " Let's get to the point. Why don't you all just scram and leave this nobody alone? Come on, run along to your mommies now - shush." I say as I flick my hands as you would at a cat._

 _"You're gonna pay for that!" The short-tempered blonde yells as he runs towards me. To me, it seems as if he's running in slow motion._

 _"Hhh. I tried to warn you, but you're asking for it." I say._

 _'I'll have to be careful. Don't want to accidentally end up killing him. A chop to the neck should do the job just fine.' I think._

 _I notice the smoke rising from his palms. I start thinking of all the quirks that could possibly be, but he answeres that question for me, as his palms release small explosions. The smoke covers everything for a second._

 _"That'll show her boss!" "Yeah, you're the best Bakugou!" I hear a couple of voices along with a grin._

 _'So that's his quirk..' I think as I walk out of the smoke completely unscratched._

 _"I see. So that's how it works." I say. They all looked startled at me, but the boy from before looks furious._

 _"You sweat nitroglycerin-like substance, which allows you to create a chemical reaction that creates an explosion. That's a very interesting quirk." I say._

 _He looks extremely creeped out. "How- how do you know that!?" He yells. I smile evilly._

 _"It was nice experiencing your little trick, but now it's MY turn," I say as I accidentally let out a little bloodlust._

 _He looks terrified, and I quickly, quicker than any of them can process, run over to the group of boys and chop him in the pressure point located in the neck. He passes out instantly._

 _The other boys stare terrified at me, including the green haired boy. "Pathetic..." I whisper to myself._

 _I slowly make my way towards the boy in the back. The others look scarred._

 _He covers his head in fear, he's shivering like crazy. "You," I say. He starts shaking even more. I'm pretty sure he's crying._

 _"What's your name?" I ask. He looks at me in doubt for a couple of seconds before answering._

 _"I-I-Izuku Mi-mi-mi- Midoriya." He stutters. I put my hand in his messy hair and look at him._

 _"And you're quirkless?" I ask. He nods hesitantly. I give out a soft smile. "I guess we're two then."_

 _He looks at me in doubt, but he stops shaking. "You... you're quirkless too?" He asks. I simply nod in reply. I can feel two heroes coming our way._

 _"Kids!" They yell. "Woah! It's the pro heroes Snipe and Death arms!" Izuku looks extremely aroused. 'What a fanboy...' I think to myself._

 _"Is everything alright? We felt a weird presence coming from this direction." They ask._

 _'Crap. I guess I accidentally let out a little bit of bloodlust before...' I put on my innocent child act._

 _"We're okay, but Bakugou-chan fell and hit his head! Right boys?" I ask. It takes a couple of seconds before any of them react, but they just hastily nod in reply, too afraid of what would happen in they didn't._

 _Death arms bends down and checks his pulse. "He's alright, he's just unconscious." I sigh a fake sigh of relief._

 _"You should probably take him home. Does anyone know where he lives?" Snipe asks._

 _'They're his friends, of course, they know, dumbass.' I think. I'm surprised when no one from his gang raises their hands._

 _"I do," Izuku says as he raises his hands. "Great. Stay safe kids," Death arms says._

 _"We will," We all say in unison. The two heroes then leave. "I think it's about time you scram," I say to what's left of the group. They leave hastily._

 _I turn around to see Izuku trying to pick up Bakugou's body, but he's too heavy for the little guy. I sigh as I walk over, and without breaking a sweat, grab him and let him rest up against my back._

 _"Lead the way," I say._

 _"Th-thank you." The little boy mutters. We start the walk towards the boys' home. Izuku looks very anxious, yet sad at the same time. The sun started setting._

 _I decide to try and get a conversation running._

 _"How come you know where he lives?" I ask._

 _"H-huh?" He replies nervously. I sigh._

 _"I SAID, how come you know where he lives? Isn't he just some bully that won't leave you alone?" I ask._

 _"W-well kind of... I-I mean... We're childhood friends, but he likes to bully me because I'm quirkless. And he gave that awful nickname too." He replies._

 _"I'm not one to talk since I haven't really had friends, but I don't think that's how friendship works."_

 _"I-I know. But he's the only one who I can be with..." He says. We're nearing an apartment complex._

 _"Is it around here?" I ask. He nods in reply. We walk for another couple of minutes in silence before Izuku breaks it._

 _"Are you really quirkless?" He asks. "Sure am." I reply. He looks down._

 _"It's just... the way you defeated Kacchan, you were so amazing! I can't believe you did that without a quirk. I'm sure you'd make a much better hero than me, considering Kacchan is so much stronger than me." He says._

 _'Me? A good hero? You have no idea...' I think._

 _"We're here!" He says as we stop in front of a door. Izuku knocks on the door. A young looking blonde woman opens it a couple seconds later._

 _"Hello, aunt Mitsuki!" Izuku says with a smile. "Izuku! What a surprise! What brings you here?" She asks._

 _"Kacchan hurt himself while we were playing today, so we brought him home." He says. Mitsuki looks at me in surprise._

 _"And who might you be?" She asks. "No one special. Izuku was just struggling so much with carrying Kacc- I mean Bakugou-chan, so I decided to help out." I say._

 _"Well, that was certainly nice of you. That boy does nothing but get into trouble." She sighs. "Thank you for bringing him home." She happily accepts the unconscious boy and closes the door._

 _I look at the sky. "It's getting late," I say. Izuku nods._

 _"Do you live around here?" I ask. Izuku nods. I sigh. "Fine. Might as well walk you home. Knowing you you'll probably trip over a rock." I say._

 _"Re-really? Are you sure that's okay?" He asks._

 _'No, actually it's not. I missed 3 clients today because of this little incident, but we might as well take it the last step now that I'm here.'_

 _"Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway."_

 _We walk towards Izuku's home in silence. Right as we made it there, Izuku confronts me as he's about to open the door._

 _"Thank you for saving me today. What's your name?" He asks. There's silence for a couple of seconds._

 _"Call me Mei-chan," I say. "Mei-chan..." he repeats. He smiles an innocent smile._

 _"Let's be friends okay?" He reaches out his hand. I don't know what to do. I've never been in this kind of situation before._

 _'Friends? I've never had a friend before.' I can feel a new emotion inside of me. A smile is formed on my lips._

 _"Yeah!" I say as I take his hands. 'Is this... what happiness feels like?' I wonder. He giggles, says goodbye and goes inside._

 _I stand there for a couple of seconds before I realize what just happened. "I just made a friend..." I mumble to myself. I leave._

 _After walking for another 15 minutes or so, the sun has completely set, and I'm home. I don't need to say anything as I walk inside, I know my parents know I'm there._

 _"And where have you been?" My mom asks. She's still in her work attire._

 _"I just took a little stroll," I say placing my shoes neatly._

 _"Oh yeah? Because of you, we missed 4 important clients today! Do you know how much that is gonna cost us?!" She yells. My mom is the best at hiding bloodlust and insanity._

 _"Yeah, yeah. I'll just pay off the hours in solitary confinement, don't worry."_

 _"No." I hear my dad's voice. He's still got some blood splattered on him, so I assume he just finished a job._

 _"We have to make sure this kind of thing never happens again." I instantly think back to Izuku's promise._

 _I say nothing._

 _"Oh so something did happen"_

 _"No, it didn't,"_

 _"Don't lie to us! We aren't so stupid as to accuse of anything without evidence."_

 _"That boy in the park, who was he?"_

 _"... Who?"_

 _"Midoriya Izuku ring any bells?"_

 _"Shut up!" I don't want him to get involved in anything._

 _"You didn't become friends, did you?"_

 _"No of course no-"_

 _"You did."_

 _"You know better than to lie to us." My dad says in a strict voice, as he glares with his deadly eyes at me. My mom does so as well._

 _'This could end having to put me through more torture than what's needed. I'll have to watch my words.' I think to myself._

 _"Alright, I get it. I won't ever let somebody distract me from my duties again."_

 _"If you happen to run into him one day then what will you do?"_

 _"If he were to ever know about our business then what?"_

 _"You know what happens if the secret gets out."_

 _I sigh. "All witnesses must be eliminated, we switch identities and move to a different country. I get it."_

 _"Let's see if you truly understand the meaning of being an assassin. Repeat to me the 3 rules of the Ryuketsu family."_

 _I sigh. "Rule number one, you must always finish your job in one blow."_

 _"Rule number two, you must NEVER get discovered or leave any traces behind, or get discovered as that results in failure. Failure means execution."_

 _"Rule number 3..." I stop for a couple of seconds before answering._

 _"You must never get attached to anyone, not even your family, as anyone could potentially be your target, and hesitation isn't an option." I look at both of them._

 _"There, you happy?" I ask. They nod as a reply. My mom grabs her gloves and puts on her coat._

 _My dad changes into a clean uniform and puts on his mask. I feel my heart sting as I realize where they're going._

 _"Hold on... are you... going to Izuku's house?" I ask in a firm voice._

 _"Yes of course. We cannot ever allow anyone to get in the way of our business. This boy could eventually end up becoming a threat." My dad replies. He looks strictly at me._

 _'Dammit! Izuku... I don't want you to.. but I... Why did I get you involved!?' I think to myself as I clutch my teeth._

 _Too late, my parents are already out of the door._

 _"Goddammit!" I yell as I sprint after them. They're some of the only people I know who can outrun me._

 _A sweatdrop can be spotted on my forehead. I move silently along the shadows, just as assassins are supposed to._

 _'I'm coming Izuku...' I think as I recall the sweet smile he sent me before._

 _I reach the apartment just in time, as I can spot my parents on the roof._

 _"Don't," I say as I jump in front of them._

 _"Out of the way." My dad commands, but I stay right where I am._

 _"No," I say._

 _"You dare talk back to us!?" My mom says as she grabs me by the collar._

 _"I won't let you kill Izuku, my first friend," I say as my blood red eyes start glowing in the dark. If it wasn't for the fact that my mom was there, I would've been leaking bloodlust right about now._

 _"Assassins don't have time for friends!" My dad yells as breaks my little finger to prove his point. I think nothing of it._

 _"Yeah right.. who said I ever wanted to be an assassin anyway?" I ask. My parents have a mixed emotion on their face. They look both shocked and furious._

 _"That's enough!" My dad yells as he throws his knives at me. My mom is holding me too tightly to get free._

 _All of them hit me, and I fall to the ground. I may be an assassin, but getting 6 knives flung into my chest is something I can't just shrug off._

 _I cough up blood and look up to see my parents look at me with their dead eyes._

 _"You disrespect our family, you peasant. To think we thought of you as our pride... despicable." My mom says. She raises her long katana over my chest, and before I realize what happened, strikes it through my chest._

 _I cough up blood again. I close my eyes. But... I'm not dead._

 _Actually. I can't feel anything. My parents seem to think that they killed me, as I can still hear them. I stand up, and my parents look horrified. There's a sword going straight through my heart, yet my chest looks untouched when I slowly pull it out._

 _'I never knew... I... is this my quirk? Immortality?' I'm just as shocked as my parents, but I decide to make up my mind later. I can't prevent my bloodlust from leaking out anymore._

 _"Now... I think it's about time... You. go. to. hell." I say as I look at them with deadly eyes. They both sweatdrop, and look at me like I'm a monster._

 _I run quicker than ever and before my parents can realize what's going on, I'm right behind them._

 _"Got you," I say as I slice my blade right through their throats, killing both of them instantly._

 _"Rule number 1. You must always finish your job in one blow."_

 _I look at them both._

 _"Rule number 3. You must never get attached to anyone, not even your family, as anyone could potentially be your target, and hesitation isn't an option."_

 _I drag both their bodies to the nearest dumpster and leave them there. I hold up the lid for a couple of seconds._

 _"Rule number 2. , you must NEVER get discovered or leave any traces behind, or get discovered as that results in failure. Failure means execution" I mutter as I slam the lid in._

 _My eyes feel even more lifeless than before. 'Am I... Immortal?' I think to myself. I'm standing on top of a 20 story building._

 _Without giving it a second thought, a throw myself over the edge, letting my body fall._

 _I hit the ground a couple seconds later. Blood splatters everywhere. But I'm... still alive. I can't even feel any pain._

 _I look at my stomach and see my wound healing itself. For the first time in years, I cry._

 _'God dammit. So this is why the torture stopped hurting so quickly? I'm freaking immortal.. but the doctor... Damn that bastard! He lied to us and switched out my X-ray!' I think._

 _I don't know how to feel. 'I've never heard about someone with this kind of quirk before.. and where did it come from? Both my parents have assassination-related quirks..'_

 _I'm too confused to really do anything. I just walk. Walk, without thinking..._

 _"Mei-Chan!" I hear a distant voice yell._

 _"Izu...ku-kun?" I ask. The little boy is sprinting towards me._

 _"There you are! I was looking for- Oh my gosh are you okay!?" He says as he notices my blood-splattered clothing._

 _"I'm alright," I say._

 _"A-are you sure? Th-that's a lot of blood..." He asks._

 _I can see that he wants to gag._

 _"Look," I say as I show him my stomach._

 _"Nooo wound to be found." He sighs._

 _"What are you doing out here this late?" I ask._

 _"I was looking for you! Some strange noises were coming from our roof, and it woke me up. I was really scared, and I just laid there for a while shaking. But then I thought, "what would Mei-chan do in this situation?"_

 _"And then a couple seconds later I see you jump down from our roof! I decided to follow you here to say thank you because the weird noise stopped after you left!" He says smiling._

 _'This kid... he's so innocent.' I think to myself. I don't know what to say._

 _"Let's make a promise!" He says as he puts out his pinky._

 _"Let's become heroes together okay!?" He says._

 _"I...I..." I stutter._

 _"Come on! We'll both go to U.A and become the greatest heroes of all time!" He says._

 _"I..."_

 _'What should I... do?' I feel life coming back into my eyes, and my cheeks getting warm._

 _'Am I... Am I blushing!?' I think._

 _"A...alright." I say as I reach out my pinky, and braid kine together with his"Yay!" He shouts as he runs back home._

 _"Make sure you keep that promise, okay!?" He yells before running into the night._

 _'Izuku... you just gave me a new goal in life.' I think to myself._

 _'I'm going to become a hero!' I say as I've now got new inspiration._

 _ **LONG FLASHBACK END:**_

"Now that, is how my life changed."

"I got contact lenses and cut my hair after the incident, so the government wouldn't be able to identify me."

"There were a lot of times when I wanted to kill myself. But nothing worked."

"Any kind of stab wound or the alike would heal up quickly, drinking poison didn't work either, I could breathe underwater, I can't electrocute myself, and I can't strangle/hang myself to death either."

"It's impossible to get out of this reality. But then I remembered my promise to Izuku all those years ago."

"That's what made me consider getting into U.A. Fulfilling my promise to Izuku."

"I eventually built up a new fake personality of a sweet, innocent girl, and got into a foster home."

"But everything kept bugging me every time I tried to sleep."

"It continued on like this for years."

 _ **"Until today."**_


	2. UA Entrance exams

I stand in front of the HUGE U. A entrance gates.

'I never in my life thought I would actually be here to take the exam...' I think as I sigh.

'Let's just get this over with, and get top scores.' I think. I've never told anyone about my immorality quirk, as I would probably be both targeted by villains, and avoided and feared by everyone in school.

I currently go by Nakano Iki, as I don't want to reveal my true identity. My quirk also simply goes as "Assassin", where I pretend that everything I can do due to training is my quirk.

Before I was actually allowed to go here, I had to make a visit to both the government and the school, and SWEAR that I could 100% control my quirk and that I would NEVER use it to hurt or kill anyone.

'What a drag.' I sigh as I start walking towards the tall building.

'Look at all these people...' I start looking around.

'Let's see... He's gonna make it, she's not, he's DEFINITELY not going to make it, but she will.' I think as I look around.

A grumpy looking blonde boy walks past me. 'Why do I get the feeling of deja vu? This is wrong. I never get this feeling if it's a coincidence, so where have I seen him before...?' I think.

He turns to me and stares into my eyes. 'Oh my god! It's Kacchan!' I think. 'I never forget a face once I see one! That's definitely him! He's actually trying to become a hero!?'

'Over the years his quirk must've gotten 10 if not 20 times stronger at least. I can't wait to see that jerk in action.' I think to myself.

I continue to analyze everything around me, and take note that I'm likely the most powerful person around. Well, the people who are gonna get in through recommendations aren't here, so I can't be sure yet.

Suddenly I stop.

'That hair... those freckles... that dummy face... It can't be! It's Izuku!' I think. He's currently chatting wildly to a girl with brown hair. He looks extremely flustered.

I have a strong urge to just sprint over to him, hug him, and say that I'm all right, considering I've been "missing" for years.

I remember seeing my face on the news and following Izuku the next day. He looked kind of... broken. He went straight back to being the bullied kid, and I was itching to help but knew that it was for the best.

So I let it go, and haven't seen or talked to him for over 4 years. And here we are. He probably doesn't remember me.

Still... I put on a fake smile and continue on. But I can't help but wonder what he's doing here, considering he's quirkless... I'll have to watch his back when the exam starts.

 **Imma' skip this part cause we all know how it goes:**

"You ready!? Set! Go!" Present Mic yelled as students started chaotically running around.

'Tch.' I click my tongue and run up front. I'm the first to strike down 10 robots almost immediately. I can already hear people whispering about me, but I don't care.

I continue on and slash another 15 robots or so.

'This is childsplay.' I think to myself.

"No way! That girl is unreal!" I hear someone yell, as I sprint faster than what should be possible, and destroy the robot in a matter of seconds.

'46, 47, 48, 49,' I count in my mind as I destroy more and more robots. I'm in first by a landslide at this point.

'I wonder how Izuku is doing...' I think. I hide my presence and go to search for him. He's standing around like an idiot, freaking out whenever something happens.

I slap my forehead.

'Why did you come here Izuku, you idiot?' I think to myself.

Suddenly, I hear screaming and see everyone running away.

I look up to see a ginormous robot coming towards everyone.

"Woah! That's impressive!" I say as I smile to myself. Everyone is running past me, who's the only person walking the opposite direction from the crowd.

"What are you doing? Get away from there, you'll be killed!" A guy in glasses yells at me.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry!" I say as I smile at him. He looks at me like I'm crazy, but runs away at last.

I sigh. "Geez.. if people can't even take care of some mere electronics they'll be dead meat by the time the villains show up," I say as I slowly walk towards it. Suddenly I stop.

I glare speechless at what I say.

'Is that..? No! He can't do this, he's not strong enough!' I think as I see Izuku storming towards the giant machine.

"Get away from there you idiot!" I yell as I run towards him, desperately trying to stop him from killing himself.

He either doesn't hear me or doesn't care, because he keeps going. I sweatdrop.

Suddenly, I spot the girl from before. She's trapped underneath some rubble, and she can't get out.

'That idiot, he's gonna get himself killed! Dammit! He needs to get out of there. NOW!' I think as I start sprinting at a tremendous speed.

But I'm too late. The robot looks as if it's about to crush him. I feel so helpless...

But then... I see something I didn't expect. Izuku jumps 40 feet into the air, swings his fist, which starts glowing and releases some kind of huge shockwave that BREAKS the robot.

I'm too stunned to act at first, but when I see the condition he's in, my instincts kick in. "IZUKU!" I yell as I leap high into the air and catch the unconscious boy. I land again completely unharmed.

'Uh oh.' I think as I realize I literally just landed on my feet from 30 feet height.

The others look shocked at me. "Well done my girl!" A masculine voice says out of nowhere. I turn around to see a flash of red, yellow and blue coming towards. It stops, and I realize who it is.

"A-all might." I stutter. He looks at Izuku with concern.

"You have done well." He says as he slowly pats my head. A second later a medic arrives, and I let her take care of Izuku.

'The girl!' I think as I storm over to the rubble where the girl from before was buried.

"Are you alright!?" I ask her. All might has already pulled her out. She looks flustered, has a couple of scratches, but other than that she's fine.

"I'll manage.." She says putting a hand on her head.

"That little stunt before was amazing... do you know where that guy is now? I want to thank him." She exclaims.

"Sorry, he's pretty badly wounded.. he'll probably be unconscious for a while.." I say as I lower my voice.

"Oh, well that's a shame... I'm Uraraka Ochako by the way."

" Nakano Iki," I say back. She smiles at me.

"You look beat," I say.

"You don't say... you seem alright though, considering you snatched the top spot." She says.

I giggle. "Oh please, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Yes, it was! You're amazing! I ended up getting another guy hurt because I got stuck... I feel pretty helpless right around now." She says.

"Well, you're right. Things didn't go well, but hey! They could've gone a lot worse, right?" I ask.

That makes her smile. "I guess you're right..." She says.

"Hopefully I'll see you in U.A!" She says.

"Yeah," I say. We then say our goodbyes, and she leaves.

'Izuku... what was that power from before... I... I thought you were quirkless... What happened to you?' I think as I take my leave.

"Hold on, young Nakano." I hear All Might's voice from behind me and turn around.

"Oh, All might. What's up?" I ask.

"I was just wondering... the way you acted before, do you know young Midoriya?" He asked.

"Well I... it's a pretty complicated story. I met him a couple years ago, but it was so swift that I don't think he remembers me at all. He was my first friend though, so that's why I haven't forgotten him yet..."

All might looks at me in silence.

"Oh- I'm sorry, I'm just talking nonsense! Why do you ask?" I say, hoping I didn't give myself away.

"I just wanted to thank you for looking out for him. I think we can both agree that he's a special boy."

I nod. "Yup! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very sorry to leave like this, but my parents are expecting me." I say as I start walking away.

"Stay safe!" All might commands before dashing off to somewhere. "Hhh." I sigh and start the short walk home.

As soon as I reach my home, I greet my foster parents, eat dinner, and go to my room to train. "What an eventful day..." I think to myself as I stare into the sunset.

 **A couple days later...**

"Nakano! Nakano!" I hear yell from downstairs. I stop doing pushups and head to the first floor.

"What is it?" I ask. "A letter. From U.A." She says with a smile.

'I already know what it's gonna say...' I think.

All 3 of us sit down at the dinner table, as I open my letter.

"Dear Nakano Iki. We're happy to tell that you passed the U.A entrance exam with flying colors! You ended top of the entrance scores with 98 villain points, and 65 rescue points."

"Rescue points? They didn't say anything about rescue points at the exam..." I say.

'Wait! They must've changed it afterward because Izuku actually manages to take down the 0 pointer!' I realize.

I continue reading.

"You have gotten into U.A's hero course, class 1A, and will be expected to be on your best behavior. After 3 years in our study course, you will be considered an official hero, if you pass the licensing exam that is. We expect to see you this following Monday.

\- _U.A Staff."_

'Yep, it's just like I expected. I passed.' I think as I put the letter down.

"Congratulations honey! You passed at the top of the class." Mrs. Iki exclaims.

"We're so proud of you." Mr. Iki says.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Iki. Can't say it was easy." I say as I scratch my forehead.

 _'It was totally childsplay.'_ I think to myself.

"We'll go get your uniform today. Let's see, next Monday... that's already in 2 days!"

I nod at them. "I'll be in my room bragging to all my friends online! Call when you're back okay?" I exclaim as I head upstairs.

"Of course honey!" I hear Mrs. Iki say. I walk into my room and walk upstairs. I sigh.

This will be the first time in 9 years I go to an actual school. I've been home-schooled and tutored for as long as I can remember.

I start exercising to clear my thoughts.

'Getting in was easy as expected, but a lot of things will probably happen in my time there. I'll have to be careful how I go about things.' I think as I do pull-ups on my bar.

My room is pretty big. It has its own bathroom, walk-in closet and closed off gym area. Other than that there's just a desk, bed, bookcase and tv. Pretty standard room for a rich girl.

'I mean, first of all, I need to convince people that I'm not dangerous and that I have absolute control over my "quirk". But what am I gonna do if I get injuries one day and I heal in a couple of seconds? How am I gonna get out of that one?' I think as I move over to my weights.

'And there's still the fact that I'll have to hide that I'm an _actual_ assassin, who's killed hundreds, if not thousands of people.'

'I'll probably have to hold back in the beginning too. I don't want to be better than the pro heroes from the start.' I move on to the bigger weights. They're supposed to only weigh around 50 kilos, but I tweaked them so they weigh around 3.000, even though they look like normal 50-kilo weights.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm really smart too. Even though I'm a first-year high schooler, I would be considered a third year at the very least.

I move over to my treadmill and start running.

'Still, I'll have to be careful. Especially around Izuku. For some reason, I let my guard down around him and forget that the world exists. I'll have to fix that.'.

After running for another 20 minutes or so, I stop. I'm not even sweating, but I go to take a shower anyways.

As I go out of the bathroom, I hear the downstairs door opening. "Sweetie, we have your uniform ready!" I hear Mrs. Iki yell.

I take a deep breath. "I'm coming!" I run downstairs and act amused at the new uniform.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a long day. I think I'll go to bed early today." I exclaim.

"That's completely understandable sweetie. Good night." Mrs. Iki says.

"Night," I say as I head up the stairs.

I lay in my bed for a while. I can't sleep, but that's not out of character.

'I wonder... what U.A will be like..." I think as I close my eyes.


	3. First day at UA High

**Heyya guys! I know! I'm back already! Oh, and please welcome our special guest! Little Izuku say hi!**

 **6-year-old Izuku: Hi everyone!**

 **Me: Awwww. That All Might costume looks adorable!**

 **6-year-old Izuku: Why does everyone always say that? And why do they always call me a cinnamon roll? *glares adorably confused at camera.***

 **Me: *Almost falls over from cuteness.* Don't worry about that. Just keep being you! *Lifts up into the air and spins around like an airplane.***

 **6-year-old Izuku: Weeeeeeee! This is fun. *giggles***

 ***After 7 more minutes of me playing around with little Izuku***

 **Me: Well that's not why we're here, is it?**

 **6-year-old Izuku: Oh right! *Looks into camera and smiles widely***

 **6-year-old Izuku: Please comment, favorite and follow!**

 **6-year-old Izuku: Can I be an airplane again now?**

 **Me:Sure! Oh and have fun with the chapter guys!**

 ***Goes off to play with Izuku for a couple of hours.***

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

I walk towards the enormous building. For some reason I'm really anxious. I take a deep breath and walk inside.

'Don't you worry Izuku. I'm gonna become a hero for sure.' I think. I see the overly huge door with the text "1 A" written clearly on front.

"Yep, this is definitely it." I mutter as I open the door with care. By now I've trained so much that you can't hear my footsteps or my breathing, so the others don't even notice me.

"You should show some respect!" I see the guy with glasses from before yell at… Kacchan.

' _HE_ got into class 1 A? Goddammit… Well at least now I'm gonna have a bigger chance of teaching that jerk a lesson..'

I don't really listen in on much else of their conversation. I look around the classroom to see what I'm working with.

I spot a couple people that weren't there at the exam. There's a guy with two different hair colors and a scar, sitting all alone in the back, and a girl with a black ponytail chatting with some girls I recognize from the exam.

'Those must be the people who got in through recommendations…'

I spot Uraraka in the back as well, she's talking with... Izuku.

'Hold on! Izuku got into class 1 A!? IS he gonna be able to manage!? I don't know if this school's training is going to break him!' I shake my head.

'Izuku's not a baby anymore. He'll do fine. He'll do fine.' I calm myself and take a deep breath.

Other than that, there's a couple of people with mutation quirks, and some other one's I don't really care about.

I give a fake cough to let them all know I'm here. All attention turns to me.

"Um, hi! This is 1 A right? I'm Nakano Iki." I say. Some people smile at me, and turn their attention back to the people they were chatting with before.

"Nakano!" I hear Uraraka's voice, and turn my attention to the direction it comes from.

"Uraraka!" I say happily as we hug each other.

"You got in! I'm so happy for you" I say happily. She nods energetically.

We start chatting until Izuku walks up to me.

"So um… you're the girl who saved me right? I just wanted to say um… thank you a lot."

We stop and look at him. I smile. I blush.

"S-sure. Don't mention it." I say flustered.

'Damn it Izuku! Why do you always make my heart pound!? Stop it! Stop it!' I say which only ends up accelerating my heartbeat even more.

'Someone's here.' I think to myself, as I feel a strong presence. Most likely a pro hero.

"Alright everyone, to your seats." A dead voice says from behind us, surprising everyone but me.

A guy in a yellow sleeping bag is leaning up against the chalkboard. He looks like he's sleep deprived, as he has very large bags under his eyes.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta."

"..."

"Homeroom teacher!?" Everyone in the class is quite surprised.

"Yes, now everyone to your seats." He doesn't look excited in the slightest.

We all take our seats shortly after.

I see Aizawa cost a firm glare at me. 'So that's Nakano Iki…' He thinks.

 _Short flashback from a minutes ago...:_

" _So why did you want to see me?" Aizawa is standing in Principal Nezu's office. The little animal is sitting in his large office chair. He stares him directly in his eyes._

" _There's something of most importance I think you should be aware of." He says._

 _Aizawa listens carefully._

" _The class you're in charge of this year - class 1 A, has some interesting individuals." He says._

" _Yes of course. They are the people who got into the hero course after all."_

 _Nezu nods._

" _There's one person, in particular, I would like you to keep a watch on." Nezu places down a profile on the desk._

 _Aiza picks it up and starts reading. "Nakano… Iki." He says._

 _His eyes widen as he reads the details of her quirk._

" _This quirk is…"_

" _As you can see, she does indeed have an extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous quirk. It_ is _proven that she has absolute control over it, and that she will, and has never used it to harm anyone."_

" _The full capabilities of her powers are yet to be known. Even though she states very clearly herself that she would never use it to harm anyone, I would like you to keep a close eye on her."_

" _A lot about her personal history is also unknown, as she was taken into foster care from a young age. Her surname has yet to be revealed, and so has the identity of her parents. Therefore, we can't know for sure where this quirk comes from."_

" _As far as we know she's never been to any real school. She's been homeschooled and tutored her whole life."_

" _But even so, she has proven to be an extraordinary student, which is also part of the reason why I let her in."_

" _And please, don't go easy on her. As you can see, her quirk also increases her physical strength and her speed by tremendous amounts. She will most likely be the strongest in the class."_

" _But you must always prioritize the students' safety. Therefore, you are allowed to treat her as you wish, you may even force her to fight without using her quirk. It is important that we make sure she NEVER goes out of control."_

 _Aizawa nods and leaves the office in silence._

 _Flashback end:_

I feel kind of uncomfortable. He's stared at me for a while now.

'I bet the principal already "warned" him about me. Great, there goes that first impression.' I sigh.

Aizawa closes his eyes and looks out over the class shortly after.

"We're heading outside everybody. Grab your gym uniforms and meet me on the field in 10 minutes." He states.

"Wait! What about the welcoming ceremony!?" Uraraka says.

"Things run differently here at U.A. We teachers decide how we want to teach our classes, so that means I get to teach you however I see fit, like it or not." He says.

Uraraka looks slightly disappointed. "Yes sir.." She says. We all go to put on our uniforms and line up outside.

"Alright listen up everybody! We're gonna do a quirk assessment test."

"Huh!? A qurik assessment test!?" Everyone shouts in reply.

"Yes. You've all taken these kinds of tests during your school time, but you've never been allowed to do so while using your quirk." He says. We all stare at him.

'If I recall correctly, my record with a 23-kilo ball was 325 meters. But that was 7 years ago…' I think to myself.

"Iki," Aizawa said. I turn my attention at the pro hero.

"You scored the highest during the exam, but you've been homeschooled your entire life, correct?" I nod as a reply.

Almost the entire class looks at me, but I ignore it.

"Then, Bakugou. What was your record in softball throwing during junior high?" He asks.

"I think it was 67 meters." He replies grumpily.

'Wait a second… his name's not Kacchan? Then where the hell did I… Oh right.' I suddenly remember. I shrug it off.

'Eh, I'm gonna keep calling it anyways. It'll be more fun that way.' I innerly smile devilishly.

"Now try beating that record, but use your quirk." He replies. The entire class' eyes widen.

"He's allowed to use his quirk?" Mr. Spiky redhead asks. Bakugou smiled evilly and walks towards Aizawa-sensei.

'Jerk.' I think as he bumps into my shoulder ON PURPOSE.

"Anything goes, just stay within the circle. Go on, or you're gonna waste our time."

'Can someone be more paranoid?' I think to myself.

"You asked for it…" He starts stretching. "NOW DIE!" He screams while firing the ball into the distance.

'Wow! He's improved.' I think as I stare at the ball flying faaaaaaaaaar of into the distance.

The ball flies super high into the sky and lands a couple hundred meters away. Aizawa sensei holds up a tablet that displays a number.

"705,2 meters." He replies.

"Woah, are you kidding me?" I see a spiky-blonde haired boy with a black stripe reply. Everyone in the class seems bewildered. Izuku looks scarred for life. I can't help but giggle, his face is so funny.

Bakugou walks away like he owns the place, and smiles evilly at me.

'What a showoff.." I think as I stand there with my arms crossed.

"Now listen up," Aizawa says. We all turn our attention to him.

"You have 3 years here to become heroes. If you think this is all gonna be fun and games, then you've come to the wrong place."

"Today you'll all compete in 8 physical tests, where you're allowed to use your quirks as much as you want. The person that scores lower and all tests.. will be expelled on the spot."

He says while grinning. I'm actually genuinely surprised. 'This sure wasn't what I expected..' I think.

'Well, I guess it does make sense… man, we got unlucky with our homeroom teacher. Goddammit.' I think as I sigh.

'Wait a second! What about-' I look over to see Izuku almost having an emotional breakdown. He looks extremely scared and he's shaking.

'Oh no Izuku.. don't tell me you didn't train for this!' Suddenly, I become really nervous, and I don't know why.

'I know I'm gonna be fine, but what if Izuku doesn't make it!?'

"As I told you before, I decide how things run in this class. And this is my way of circling out the weak. If you have any problems with that you can head home right this instinct"

'He's so straightforward..' I don't really know what else to do or say right now. So I just await his orders.

Everyone looks scared, but also slightly determined. Well except for the two reconmadies, who look calm, Kacchan who looks fired up, and Izuku who looks terrified.

"We all just got here! I think it's wrong of you to just send one of us home!" Ochako states. She looks nervous.

"It's no use Uraraka. This guy is clearly isn't going to change his mind. He's probably been doing things like this for years now, so it would probably be the best if we just followed orders."

"And besides, he has a point. Yes, this may be a little unfair, but neither are all the natural disasters or villains that appear in Japan every single day.

"It would just be catastrophic if people who were unprepared had to handle with those things. They would break down in a matter of days…" I say as I look at her with empathy.

She stared sadly into the ground because she knows I'm right. Almost everyone turns to me and does the same shortly after.

'How come the entire class always stares at me whenever I say something?' I think to myself, as I sigh.

"You've got a smart mouth kid. She's absolutely right. If you wanna make it through to U.A, you'll have to pass here. No exceptions. Now go beyond, Plus Ultra style. Show me what you've got." He says.

The entirety gulp or sweatdrop, but that a new look of determination comes into their eyes.

'Let's do this thing.' I think after sighing.

The first test is a 50-meter dash. I literally rush through it. The only guy who was faster than me was the guy with glasses, whose name is apparently Tenya Iida. But to be fair I was holding back.

I notice how Izuku appears to be having a hard time… 'I feel really bad for him.' I can feel my heart stinging, but I just shrug it off.

Test 2 is strength, and I place 1st, even though I was really trying to hold back.

Test 3 is standing long jump, and I easily jump over the entire landing field, and further.

Test 4 is repeated side steps, and the only reason I don't snatch the top spot is that I got bored at the end.

Test 5 is ball throw, where I on purpose beat Bakugou's record, at 750,2 meters. And damn it feels good to see his annoyed face as I walk back into the crowd.

Izuku looks… scared. Like he doesn't know what to do. So far, he's done horribly. I sweat, not because I'm worried for me, but because I'm worried about him.

'Come on Izuku… you can do this.' I think to myself. He looks like he's about to do that crazy move he did at the entrance exams again.

"Izuku don't-" I'm about to tell him, but as he throws the ball, it just lands pathetically on the ground. He looks startled. 'Wait wha-' I think, but then everything clicks into place.

"Now, don't be rash. That move is gonna destroy your entire body, isn't it? Do you know how idiotic that is?" I see Aizawa's eyes glowing, and suddenly I recognize him.

'That's the pro hero, Eraserhead! My parents warned me about him when I was little! He erased Izuku's quirk!' I think to myself as I stare in awe.

"Now try again." He says as he hands the ball to Izuku, who only looks even more nervous.

'Come on Izuku. You can do this!' I'm really started to get worried now.

He stands there for a while before doing anything. Suddenly, he looks up, and I can spot his finger lighting up.

'Is that his quirk?! Emitting power to a certain part of his body? But if that's the case, then why does it destroy it in the process?' I'm pretty confused, but I don't let my eyes off the sight for a second.

He emits power to his fingertip and uses it to launch the ball high into the sky. REALLY high.

"SmaaaAAAAAAASH!" He yells, as the ball literally FLIES into the sky. I, along with everyone else, am extremely startled.

Even Bakugou looks confused.

'Izuku… I didn't know you had this kind of power…' I think to myself. His finger his broken now though…

A couple seconds pass...

"Mr. Aizawa… I can.. still move." He says as he clutches his fist together.

'For a normal human, that's gotta hurt…' I think. I'm almost desperate to run over to him but stop myself.

Aizawa sensei looks amazed at him. "This kid…" He says a tad too loud.

A couple seconds pass where nobody knows what to say. Everyone looks so shocked, including Kacchan. To be honest he probably looks the most surprised.

'No, wait… there's a different emotion on his face. Jealousy? Anger? Annoyment? I can't quite pick it out.'

'Hold on.. he's not gonna try to-'

"Deku you bastard, tell me how you did that right now!" He yells as he storms towards Izuku, who looks terrified.

I don't know what happens. I don't know why. If it was just my instincts or my will. But suddenly, I find myself running at a tremendous speed towards Kacchan. I stop him with one hand before anyone can do anything.

"What the-!?" He looks confused. Well, I am holding back the ripped boy with nothing but one hand.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright? I don't care if you have some grudge against this guy or something, but we're going to be in the same class for 3 years. Let's try to get along, okay?" I ask as I slowly let go.

'Hopefully, I didn't let any bloodlust out.' I think to myself. Everyone looks even more shocked than before. Especially Kacchan, who looks like he can't move.

Aizawa sensei decides to break the silence.

"What are you all standing around for? Come on, we don't have all day." He says.

"R-right…" Everyone says simultaneously. I walk over to where all the students are gathered. Everyone stares at me.

'Well this isn't awkward at all..' Think.

"Nakano? What _was_ that just now?" I hear a familiar voice whispering. I look to my left and see Uraraka.

"I'll explain later," I whisper back.

We move on to the next test shortly after.

Test 6 is sit-ups, which is basically a walk in the park for me, so I easily win 1st place.

The same goes for test 7, which is seated toe touch.

Test 8 is long distance run, where I think I'm the only person who scored in the top 3 that actually didn't just fly over the entire course!

Overall, I did amazingly, and unlike the others, I'm not sweating like a mad man.

We all gather around to see the final results. "Alright. I'm just gonna reveal all the results at once because doing it one by one would be too much of a bother." Aizawa sensei states, as a board with all of our names on it, pops up.

I instantly see my name at the top spot. 'Well, what I surprise.' I think sarcastically.

'Hold on!' I quickly look down at the bottom of the screen, and to my horror I see… Izuku's name.

'He failed…' I think as I clutch my teeth. Izuku looks even more broken than me.

"Oh, and about before, I was lying. No one's being expelled." Aizawa states.

'Huh?' Everyone thinks at the same time.

"Hold on! You were lying!?" Uraraka yells.

"Yes, now head home. The REAL training starts tomorrow." He says as he leaves us all. Everyone seems relieved. Izuku seems stunned. I walk over to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask him. He looks at me in confusion for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Ye-yeah. It's just… a lot to process." He says. I smile at him.

"Oh, I don't think we've probably introduced yet. I'm Nakano Iki." I say.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." He says back.

I lean in to whisper something in his ear. He seems startled, but I do it anyways.

"Besides what anyone said today…. you did great!" I say as I quickly run out, to prevent myself from blushing like crazy.

I think I see smoke coming out of Izuku's head, that's how flustered he is.

The day is slowly coming to a close, and everyone starts taking their leave. Including me.

Right as I'm about to leave, I hear a voice. "Hey, Nakano, wait up!" It yells. I don't even have to turn around in order to know who it is.

"Uraraka!" I exclaim happily.

"You did great today!" I say as we start walking together.

"Not as great as you though. You were amazing today!" She exclaims.

"It wasn't that big of a-"... I suddenly get the feeling that I've said something like this before. I stare into the air for a few seconds, before Uraraka speaks up.

"Look over there! It's that guy from earlier!" She says as she grabs my hand, and we run over to Izuku and Iida. Under the exam, I basically got everyone's names memorized.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Uraraka says.

"Oh-oh hey. We were just um…" Izuku stutters. His entire face is steaming red. I slap my forehead.

'Could you be any more obvious?' I think.

"Deku right?" She asks. I look surprised at him.

"U-um no it's actually-" Izuku's about to say, but I cut him off.

"No, his name is Izuku Midoriya. Didn't you read it at the scoreboard?" I ask a little more serious than I intended.

"Oh.. but that guy from before was all like, " _Deku you bastard, tell me how you did that right now!"_

"Oh no, that's just a nickname he gave me because he likes to make fun of me…" Izuku says quietly.

'I hate seeing this side of him. The weak and bullied one, who can't stand up for himself. Damn you Kacchan.' I think as I clutch my teeth.

Right as I'm about to say something. Uraraka interrupts me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…. well, you wanna know what I think? I think Deku sounds cute! It would make a great hero name to!" She says.

"Deku it is!"

'Izuku you idiot…' I slap my forehead… but smile. I had the feeling that this was gonna be the beginning… of something big.

No. Something _HUGE._


	4. Nakano vs Bakugou : Hero training

**Author-chan: Heya guysss! I'm back! Hurray! And I'm finally over the flu! (Which is why I haven't been able to update!)**

 **Author-chan: It was awful… Well anyways! Our special guest today is-**

 **Villain Deku: Me ~**

 **Author-chan… What are you doing here, Villain Deku?**

 **Villain Deku: I was invited here to help do today's disclaimer ~**

 ***Glides smoothly behind Author-chan and hugs creepily***

 **Villain Deku: But of course we could always have some fun~**

 **Author-chan: *Gets shivers* No way! You're such a creep! Who sent you here anyways, I'm the author!**

 **Villain Deku: *Puts finger over lips.* That's secret~**

 **Author-chan. *Sigh* Just do what you were supposed to and get out of here.**

 **Villain Deku: Awwww. You're no fun Author-chan~**

 **Author-chan: I don't care! Now get on with it!**

 **Villain Deku: Fine, fine. Anything for my sweetheart~**

 ***Glares intimidating at camara***

 **Villain Deku: You all better follow, review and favorite right now, or you're gonna make Author-chan sad~**

 **Author-chan: Villain Deku-kun that was actually pretty nice-**

 **Villain Deku: Or I'll slice your throats open. No one hurts my princess~**

 **Author-chan: Nevermind… Oh yeah, and I also don't own BNHA, and-**

 **Author-chan: …. What are you doing?**

 **Villain Deku: Just hugging my princess~**

 ***Holds on tightly to body and licks neck***

 **Author-chan: ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Villain Deku: Aww. I wanted to have some more fun~**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling great. Yesterday had been an awesome day. I stretch, go for my morning run, do an hour of exercising, take a shower and put on my uniform before finally heading downstairs to get breakfast.

Everything is pretty normal. Mr. Iki is sitting at the table reading his newspaper drinking coffee while Mrs. Iki is standing at the stove preparing an omelette.

"Good morning," I exclaim as I sit down at the table.

"Ah, good morning Nakano," Mr. Iki says glimpsing up from his newspaper.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well last night? It must have been a rather exhausting day," Mrs. Iki asks me as she turns off the stove, and heads over to the table with 3 newly prepared omelets.

"I slept alright. I'm just excited about what is going to happen today. It is our first REAL day in U.A after all," I say fishing one of the omelets on my plate.

"Thank you for the food." We eat over some small talk, you know, the usual conversations a high school student would have with her parents.

About half an hour later I start preparing, pack my bag, and look myself in the mirror one last time.

'This is it. this is your chance to prove yourself, so don't screw it up.' I think.

"I'm off!" I exclaim walking out the door.

"Have a good day sweetie!" Mr. and Mrs. Iki wave at me as I run out the door.

I have a smile on my face. 'Alright. Today is going to be awesome!' I think to myself.

I walk down the same path through the park and street as usual. I wait patiently for the light to turn green in a crowd of people.

My sharp hearing picks up a sound. It takes two seconds before a recognize it. 'That's the sound of a child crying...' I think to myself.

I look around but see nothing at first. I try looking harder, and with my sharp eyes, I spot some thugs intimidating a kid in an alley 50 meters down the street.

The light is about to turn green. 'If I don't go over now, I'm gonna be late for school! But if so, then what's gonna happen to that kid?' I find my self unable to choose at first, but in the last second, as the light turns green, I sprint the other direction.

'I'm not gonna let them hurt an innocent child,' I think. Within seconds I reach the alleyway.

"Get your filthy hands of that poor kid, you bastards!" I yell at them. I'm not scared in the least, so my voice is firm and strict. The kid is crying and has bruises all over, so I'm assuming they beat her up. It's a little blonde girl.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The thug looks disappointed at me.

"Hey boss, look. That uniform she's wearing is from U.A, the top-ranked hero school in the city" Another comments.

"That so?" They smile evily before turning their attention away from the kid and towards me.

They surround me, but I remain completely calm. "She is one hell of a cutie, isn't she?" A guy grabs my hair and sniffs it.

"What do you say we ditch school and go hang out? We could have all sorts of fun." The guys giggle and smile. I remain unfazed.

I sigh. "Seriously. I don't get why people like you even try." I say. I smile widely. They stare confused, and before any of them can react, I'm behind one of them. Before he can turn around, I chop him in the neck, knocking him out instantly.

"What the- she's so fast!"

"Get her! We can't let her-" I chop him in the neck.

I continue like this for a while, until only their boss remains standing. He looks at me with a mixture of fear and rage.

"Now. I recommend you go turn yourself, along with all these guys in."

I say. My bloodlust is almost showing. My eyes are glowing. (That rhymed!)

"No way in hell! I would never-" Before he can say anything more, I'm behind him, holding him in a grip that could instantly snap his neck if I wished.

"It wasn't a question. Go now, or I won't hesitate to kill everyone here." I say. He looks terrified now.

"A-alright. I get it. Just please don't kill me." He says. Right as he's about to leave with his unconscious buddies, I stop him.

"Oh yeah, you never saw me do this, understand? You just got tired of the criminal life and decided you wanted to turn over a new leaf. Got it?" I ask, my eyes still glowing.

He nods terrified as a response. He leaves. I sigh and look at the clock. "Yep, now I'm definitely going to be late." I turn my attention to the traumatized kid in front of me. She looks terrified. I walk towards her.

She looks more and more scared the closer I get. I bend down and look her in the eyes. She closes them and looks away, and starts crying.

Then... I do something unexpected. I hug her. She seems surprised.

"I'm so, so sorry you had to see that. I bet you were so scared. It's alright. I'm only here to help. You can let it out if you want to."

Two seconds later she starts whining into my shirt. She's crying and crying and crying. After 7 minutes she calms down. I look at her and smile.

"What's your name?" I ask. She has beautiful golden locks and some of the most gorgeous mismatched eyes I've seen. One purple and one green.

"I'm Eri.." She informs me. I smile even sweeter at her.

"Alright, Eri. I'm Nakano Iki, a pro-hero in training. I'm going to take you to a place where you'll be safe alright? We're gonna get you home." I reply.

She nods in understanding. I pick her up and let her head rest on my shoulder, which is already wet from all the tears and snot from earlier.

We walk to the nearest police station, and I swiftly explain the situation.

Eri falls asleep on the way.

"Thank you miss, but you really should have-" The policeman tries to inform me, but I'm already running out the door again. "Sorry, but I'm gonna be late for class! If you had a homeroom teacher like mine you wouldn't wanna be late too!" And then I'm gone.

'I'm so dead!' I think. I'm actually nervous for once. 'Mr. Aizawa is gonna be so mad at me! I'm already late, and it's only the first - well technically second day!'

I get goosebumps. I'm already 10 minutes late, and the school is a 5-minute walk from where I currently am.

'If I run full speed I should be able to get there in 30 seconds!' I think to myself.

 **(OH. MY. GOSH! IM SO FRUSTRATED IN MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I WROTE THE NEXT 1000 WORDS AND THEN ACCIDENTLY DELETED ALL OF IT! I. HAD. TO. RE. WRITE. THE. WHOLE. THING. God, you have NO idea how mad I am right now! Villain Deku, this is all your fault! Sorry if some of like I left out a lot of details, but it's because I already wrote it once!)**

I run into the shadows and move across the rooftops to avoid being seen. I dash forward at full speed and sweatdrop.

'Welp, I never thought anything would make me feel this scared.' I think to myself. I spot the building in the distance.

'Thank god, there it is!' I think. No students are around. Everyone is already inside. I rush towards the entrance and hastily put on my school shoes and rush upstairs.

I'm actually a little out of breath. I don't usually run at full speed, which requires a lot more stamina than usual. I see the huge door. I sigh before hesitantly open the door. All attention in class turns to me.

"Ah, Iki, glad to see you could make it. I suppose you have a proper excuse for being late?" Mr. Aizawa turns to me and glares evilly.

"I well… there was kind of a problem on the way here, soooooo," I stutter nervously.

He sighs. "I don't have time for this. Go to your seat, I'll let it slide just this once. Go on now." He says.

"Ye-yes, sir!" I rush to my seat and blush in embarrassment. 'Well that was awkward..' I think to myself.

I sit in front of Uraraka, who clearly trying to get my attention. "Why were you late? And why is your shoulder all wet?" She whispers.

"I'll explain later," I whisper back. The bell rings after a while, and everyone starts getting together in their usual groups to eat lunch.

I can hear Uraraka coming from behind me. I sigh with a sad expression.

"Aw, why the down face?" She asks.

"Late on the first day? Seriously? I'm such a moron…" I say.

She giggles. "Oh come one. One bad start isn't going to mean the end of the world. Cheer up! Let's go have lunch with the guys!" She says. I smile at her.

"Sure," I reply. We head over towards Izuku and Iida, and down to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Izuku is totally amazed by the chef. I realize that he's a huge fanboy at this point.

We have a great time until the bell interrupts us and we head back to class. The rest of the lessons pass by pretty normally until we reach the final lesson of the day. Hero basic training.

Our teacher is supposedly All might. We all sit, waiting impatiently in the classroom. I hear very quick footsteps coming from down the hall.

'Here he comes…' I think to myself.

"I am… here! Coming through the door like a hero!" He yells, coming storming in through the door.

"Woah, I can't believe it's really All might!" Kirishima exclaims. The class starts chattering. Everyone looks either excited, nervous, or unimpressed. (That is Todoroki, Kacchan and Me if you were wondering).

All Might walks awkwardly up to the front of the class. "Now! I am going to be your hero training teacher! I want all of you to think of this as one of the most important subjects in U.A!"

"It will be the class where you get taught the basics of being a hero!" The class starts mumbling.

All Might calls for silence and starts talking again.

"We are going to do a training exercise on one of the school testing grounds!"

"But first! If you are all going to train like pro heroes, you need to look like pro heroes!" An array of costumes come out of the wall. I quickly find my own and head down to change.

My costume is mostly - okay completely black and white.

I'm wearing knee-high black boots, with a special bottom that with help me have a solid stand on ice, make it easier to climb up buildings, and be great to maneuver through forests'.

Around my thigh and ankle, I'm wearing two pouches, which hold important stuff like earplugs, (in case I should ever come up against someone who has sound-based attacks), night vision goggles, and bandages.

I'm wearing a white skirt, (with shorts under of course), and a belt with a wire in it, that I can use to zip-line, or climb up a building.

Around my chest is a thin, black bulletproof vest, which is accompanied by a white hoodie that goes to under my bust, and has a black mask sewed into it, that I can use to cover up my face if necessary.

Oh yeah, I'm also wearing black leather fingerless gloves, which have metal implanted on the knuckles to really help land a solid punch. I really thought about practicality when creating my costume.

I look around to see what everyone else is wearing. Most of the costumes are just for show and don't really do much, I conclude.

'Meh, it wouldn't surprise me if someone had an ace of their sleeve.' I think to myself.

"Nakano!" I hear Uraraka's voice and turn around. "Woah!" I say as I look at her outfit.

"You look like an astronaut! Does it have something to do with your quirk?" I ask.

'Hold on a second.. I've been together with Uraraka for a little while now, but I don't even know her quirk!' I think.

She blushes a little before answering. "Yeah. My quirk is zero gravity. I can make anything I touch weightless. But this outfit isn't exactly what I planned. You look so cool though!" She exclaims.

"Oh, this? I spent a lot of time designing it! I'm glad you like it!" I say.

"Say, what exactly is your quirk?" She asks.

"Well.. it-" I'm about to say, but I'm interrupted by All might.

"Alright students! You are all looking great! I will now explain the rules of this training exercise!"

 **We all know this part, so I'm gonna skip it and get to the good part! (Most teams are the same)**

"Teams are so:

"Team A is Nakano and Izuku"

"Team B is Todoroki and Shoji"

"Team C is Yaoyorozu and Mineta"

"Team D is Bakugou and Uraraka"

"Team E is Aoyama and Mina"

"Team F is Sato and Koda"

"Team G is Jiro and Kaminari"

"Team H is Asui and Tokoyami"

"Team I is Ojiro and Iida"

"Team J is Sero and Kirishima"

(If you're wondering why Toru isn't here, then sorry. I had to take one person out in order to make it all add up. And since Nakano is a girl, I figured it would be best if she replaced another girl. Sorry to say it… but Toru is practically the easiest, and most reasonable girl to not include.)

"S-so Nakano. Um. I guess we're on the same team." Izuku exclaims.

'God! Could you stop with the stuttering Izuku! You're gonna make my heart pound!'

"Ye-yeah. I guess we are." We stand there awkwardly for a couple seconds.

He's wearing a bunny-like costume, with a mask that hides his face completely, just like me.

I look over Izuku's shoulder, over to team D.

'Man... I feel kinda bad for Uraraka….' I think. She's clearly scared of the blonde.

"Alright! I will now announce the first match!" All Might pulls the lots.

"Team D will be the villains, and team A will be the heroes!"

'Aw. Heck. Yeah.' I think. 'I get to fight Kacchan, that bastard. This is gonna be great.' I think to myself. I'm very excited.

I look over to Izuku. He doesn't look excited at all. More like scared. "Izuku? Izuku? Izukuuuu? IZUKU!" I yell at him. The last one gets his attention.

"N-Nakano! W-what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing with me, but YOU, on the other hand, look like you're to pee your pants," I say.

"W-well It's just… We're going up against Kacchan and-"

"Seriously? Are you that easy to scare? Come on! We'll get through this! What kind of hero is afraid of his own classmate!? Let me ask you this… if you're so scared about him, then how do you ever plan to go up against villains?" I ask.

"I…." Izuku can't reply.

"Alright everyone! We'll head to the spectating chamber, while you guys head to the training ground."

We all nod and get in position. "Are you ready!? START!" All Might yells from the control room.

"Alright! Let's do it Nakano!" Izuku yells.

"Not so loud idiot! Do you want them to hear us!?" I say as quietly as possible. I take the lead. I used to do missions like these, except I was on a solo team, and the enemy consisted of over 100 people.

The only thing you can hear as we walk down the halls are Izuku's footprints. Mine, as well as my breathing, is completely silent.

I spot a camera. Normally, I would've destroyed it, but I assume that what they use to keep watch over us.

No one is to be seen. "Let's move to a place where we'll have the advantage," I say.

Izuku nods as a response. He's basically letting me take the lead. I hug him tightly, and quicker than he can register, jump up into the vents and let him go.

"There. We'll be able to talk without any chances of them hearing us from up here." I say.

 **Control room:**

"Woah! Nakano-chan is totally amazing at this." Kirishima comments.

"Well, maybe it has something to do with her quirk, ribbit." Tsuyu comments.

"Yes. It is indeed a very clever spot. They will be able to move freely around the entire building without being spotted." Momo comments.

"But their movements will be very limited. They will have to plan out their moves well." Todoroki ads.

"But they're not within sight of the camera if they stay up there. How are we gonna know where they are?" Kaminari asks.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Jiro says.

 **Building A:**

"Alright. If I know Kacchan right, then he probably stormed out to fight us on his own, leaving Uraraka to defend the weapon." I say.

Izuku nods before realising something. "Hold on… you call him Kacchan too?" He asks.

"Yes, but now is not the time for-" I stay quiet.

"Nakano-chan? What's- Shhh" I say as I cover his mouth.

"He's coming." I say as I remove his hands.

True enough. A couple seconds later, Bakugou comes raging in through the door.

"Dekuuuu! Where are you hiding you bastard!?" He yells.

'Could he be any more obvious?' I ask myself.

We talk as quietly as possible.

"You go after the bomb. I'll stay behind and distract- No" Izuku says, but is interrupted by me.

"I have an Idea. But you'll have to trust me 100%" I say. He nods shortly after. Bakugou leaves the room to go check somewhere else shortly after.

I quickly destroy the security camera after the coast is clear, and jump down from the vents, Izuku following closely after.

"Alright. Listen up." I say as I whisper into Izuku's ear. He looks at me with wide eyes, but I nod at him. After he thinks it through for a couple minutes, he finally nods.

"Great. Now all YOU have to make sure to do is not get caught, got it?" I say. He nods, and I start running quickly towards the direction Bakugou was walking in.

 **Control house:**

"What are they doing!? The security camera is broken!" Iida comments, staring at the black screen.

"I don't know. But they must have something planned. Just look over there." All Might comments.

Everyone looks, to see Izuku sprinting in the direction Bakugou was heading.

"Is he just going to approach him head on!?" Mina asks.

"Seems like it…" Kirishima states.

"Hold on, is he wearing Nakano's belt?" Iida asked.

"You can tell?" Mina asked.

Bakugou appeared to notice Midoriya, who was now running in front of him.

He was clearly screaming as he ran after him, but there wasn't any sound on the video.

"Can't we turn up the volume or something? I can't hear a thing!" Kaminari states.

"No sorry. That is not possible." All Might states. Everyone glares at the screen.

"Midoriya looks like he's leading him somewhere…. but where to?" Todoroki noticed.

"You're right… they're running further and further towards the exit. Bakugou looks seriously mad… are we sure he's not going to kill him?" Sero asked.

"He hasn't done any harm to young Midoriya yet." All Might comments.

"Yeah, but didn't he place last in the physical exam? How is he running so fast!? Bakugou is using his quirk, and he legit can't keep up!" Kirishima asked.

"Good question… there's clearly something to this we don't know.. something that occurred on the black screen". Momo added.

"Yeah, but what?" Jiro asked.

"Hey look! they're at the exit now!" Mineta commented, which turned everyone's attention to the screen.

"He stopped, but they're outside the building now, ribbit." Asui said.

"Bakugou looks out of breath.. But Midoriya appears to be just fine." Iida said.

"Look! Is he… taking off his mask?"

Everyone was wondering what was going to happen next. Bakugou looked up, and so did everyone else.

"Hold on… that's…. NAKANO!" Everyone yells simultaneously.

"They switched outfits!?" Jiro asked.

 _ **SHORT FLASHBACK:**_

" _Y-you want me to… w-wear your clothes?" Izuku asked as he blushed crazy time. I nodded._

" _We're about the same height, and I have just about as much muscle as you. They won't notice if I just run by."_

" _Kacchan is clearly only interested in you, so I'm gonna distract him. I'm the fastest of the two of us."_

" _While I do that, It's your job to locate Uraraka and the bomb, understand? Just lay low, no reason to fight right away."_

" _I take my belt with me. When I'm outside I'll wire my way up the building to where the bomb is located. Then we'll go 2 on 1 against Uraraka and retrieve the weapon. Got it?"_

 _He nods, but then blushes again like crazy._

" _B-but. How are we gonna… ehm."_

" _We'll just turn around dummy! If you know what's right and don't want your innocence destroyed, I highly recommend you to stay put! UNDERSTAND?"_

" _Ye-yes ma'am!"_

 _ **SHORT FLASHBACK END:**_

"Hold on! Does that mean that the reason the camera was black was because they were changing!?"

"Damn that Midoriya! He's so lucky!" Mineta exclaimed. Everyone gave him the death glare.

"14 minutes left… " All Might commented.

"Where is Midoriya then?" Sero asked. They all looked around, but saw nothing.

"He must be hiding somewhere."

Everyone turns their attention back to me and Kacchan.

"I'll see you later, Kacchan!" I say as wire shoots out from my belt, and I fly 8 meters into the air.

"GET BACK DOWN HERE YOU BASTARD! AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEArN THAT NICKNAME!?"

I can tell he's mad. I can't help but laugh. I really love seeing Kacchan like this.

"Izuku! You find anything?" I ask through the wireless radio we both have in our ears.

"Yeah! the bomb is located on floor 7!" He exclaims.

"Got it! Lay low until I get there!"

"Roger!"

I make my way to the seventh floor, and smash through the window, directly into the room Uraraka is in. I think I surprised her.

 **Control room:**

"Nice! They made their way to the bomb!" Kirishima states.

"But is this really going to be enough?" Tokoyami asks.

Most people look confused at him.

"Bakugou is stubborn, he wouldn't lose this easily." Todoroki comments.

"Yeah but, what can he do? They're seven floors apart!" Sato asks.

"Don't underestimate Bakugou." Momo states.

 **Building A:**

"Now Izuku!" I yell, and the greenette comes out from his hiding spot.

We stand closely up against one another, with each others outfit on, ready to battle.

"7 minutes left!" All Might yells over the microphone.

"We've got this!" Izuku yells.

Uraraka looks nervous, but determined. She's sweating.

"Let's get this over with." I say.

We quickly tape up Uraraka. Now, all we have to do is touch the bomb.

"NO WAY IN HELL I'D GIVE UP THIS EASELY!" Bakugou yells from at least 3 floors down.

Suddenly, a MASSIVE explosion occurs that causes both me and Izuku to fall down with all the rubble.

We land 4 floors down, and are luckily still alive. Bakugou is standing in front of us.

"IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!" I, who's the first on my feet, yell.

"Yeah, so what? I didn't, did I?" He asks. I can tell he's itching to fight right now.

Izuku is starting to get up. He looks to have hit his head a little, but it's nothing he can't shrug off.

"Try to think you dumbass! If this had been a real fight you could've caused the building to collapse, or even worse, make the nuclear weapon go off! Try to think next time before doing something so idiotic!" I say at him.

He looks mad. Really mad. "Shut up! This has nothing to do with you! DEKU! GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" He yells.

"Why should he-!? No Nakano." Izuku comments.

Bakugou's little stunt from before destroyed all the cameras in the area, leaving only the one on Uraraka, who was surprisingly still standing in front of the bomb, intact.

"Izuku!? Are you stupid!? He's clearly stronger than you! Don't hurt yourself." I say.

"I have an old grudge to settle. Please. Let me fight. You can stop us if things get too intense." He comments as he stands up and walks over to the blonde.

I stay quiet. I have no right to judge him for wanting to prove himself.

 **(This chapter is already extremely long, so I'm gonna cut down a little on this part.)**

The fight started. In the beginning, things were actually looking well for Izuku, who was able to predict Kacchan's moves.

'I guess all those years of observing did come in handy after all..' I think to myself.

I really hate watching right now. Izuku is getting beaten to a pulp, because he can't use his quirk, because it will destroy his body.

Bakugou is really ruthless, and I'm really itching to stop their fighting.

But deep down.. I know it's not right. They've waited for so long to do this.

"DEKKU! KACCHAN!" They both yell jumping towards each other. A freaking MASSIVE explosion occurs, which burns most of Izuku's body.

"IZUKU!" I yell. He looks to be in extreme pain. "WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD!? HOW COULD YOU HURT IZUKU LIKE THIS!?" I yell from the sideline. There's probably only around 4 minutes left.

"Now. GO TO HELL!" He yells as he grabs Izuku, who is already severely burned, and TOSSED him over his shoulder and into the ground.

He coughs up blood, and ends up passing out. I rush over to him. I stare at him, as tears start appearing.

"You bastard. You'll pay for doing this to Izuku. I say quiet, but firmly" I pick up Izuku and lay him off to the side.

"You did great. Don't worry. Mei-chan will take care of the rest." I whisper, even though I know he won't hurt him.

The moment I stand up, my eyes are different. More…. dead. Bakugou almost looks scarred as I glare at him.

"Now. You stuck up bastard. Do you want to know a little secret~?"

I slowly walk towards him, to make sure he feels scared.

"Don't you feel like you've seen me somewhere before? Like there's something important you were supposed to remember that happened years ago? Don't you?~" I ask in a playful, murderous tone.

"What… what the hell are you talking about you psycho?" He says as he starts sweating.

"You know, I'm not who I appear to be. I was supposed to be an ENTIRELY different person. But thanks to _you,_ I changed. All those years ago~"

"Let me see… we must've been… I say 12 at the time? We were at the park, and you were bullying my poor Izu-kun~"

He's stunned. He can't move. I walk completely up to him and whisper in his ear with a creepy smile.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the girl who beat you unconscious? _**Kacchan~**_ " I say with a whisper.

He looks like he just remembered everything. He's terrified. My smile grows even wider. I can't prevent the bloodlust at this point.

"Who… what the hell are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm… **an assassin~** " I say as I rush up behind him, and before he gets a chance to do anything, I knock him so hard in the head that blood comes out, and he falls unconscious.

'That was no fun~' I think to myself. I'm still smiling widely.

I walk up behind him, tape him, and start imagining all the killing methods that could be fun.

'I want more… more...more… MORE-' "Young Nakano!"

Suddenly a large figure pops out in front of me. I start returning to my old self.

"A… All...All Might?"I ask, as my sanity slowly starts coming back.

"Thank goodness! After young Bakugou fired that explosion all the cameras went dark!" We didn't know what to except or do, but when the timer started hitting 1 minute a strange presence of bloodlust was coming from this direction! I'm glad to see you're all right!" He says.

"S-sure. I'm fine, but Kacchan really played a number on Izuku. He's got second to third degree burns.. he's unconscious though." I point out. All Might looks over to see the poor boy in a horrible state.

"And where is young Bakugou?" He asks. "Over there. He's unconscious, but taped up."

"Young Ochako?"

"Upstairs. Also tied up."

"Well, I suppose I can then confirm.. THE HERO TEAM WINS!" He yells so loud I have to cover my ears.

"We… won?" I ask as I look over at Izuku. The medic robots are already on their way to pick up Kacchan and Izuku.

"Great job, young Nakano." All might comforts as we head towards the spectator panel, together with Uraraka.

The next rounds of fights then go on. For the first time in a while, I feel worn out. I chat with Uraraka for a while, until class ends.

All might praises us all at the end, and hurries of somewhere. I decide to just head straight home, exercise to clear my thoughts, take a shower, have dinner and then go to bed.

'Man… today was… crazy. My assassin side almost took over. Thank god All Might showed up. I have to make sure stuff like that never happens again.'

I think as I close my eyes.

* * *

 **AAAaand CUT! That's it guys! I know! This chapter is SUPER long! Longer than the last two chapters combined, but I just got so hooked, and couldn't help myself! Surely you don't mind? Anyway, I really hope you're enjoying this story.**

 **I really can't tell because I haven't gotten that much feedback yet, but I personally really enjoy writing on it, so I'm gonna continue! If you have the time, please feel free to do anything that will give me your opinion on this story!**

 **Next up: Villain infiltration**

 **Special guest hint: A Deku that can go Nyaa~**


	5. Villain infiltration

**Omg, you guys are so lucky. I'm feeling so inspired, so the new chappie is already out today! Are you happy about that? Well, I did get more views yesterday after the new chapter was released. Hmmm.**

* * *

 **Author-chan: Anyway, our special guest for today iiiiiiisss *drumroll***

 **Author-chan: Neko Deku! Come say hi! Don't be shy.**

 **Neko Deku: *Slowly comes out of the corner***

 **Author-chan: That's a good boy**

 **Author-chan: *looks at ears and tail***

 **Author-chan: *Runs over and hugs***

 **Author-chan: You're so kawaii! I want to keep hugging you, you're just so fluffy!**

 **Neko Deku: Nyaa~ Author-chan stop that. That, nyaaa~ tickles.**

 **Author-chan: But why? You're so soft, why should I stop? *Sad face***

 **Neko Deku: Because I'm only here to do today's disclaimer, Nyaa~**

 **Author-chan: *Even more sad face***

 **Author-chan: Fine… *, lets go of him***

 **Neko Deku: Nyaw let's get on with today's disclaimer, nyaa~**

 **Neko Deku: *clears throat***

 **Neko Deku: *Stares shyly into camera***

 **Neko Deku: I hope that nyuu all review, follow and favorite, nyaa~**

 **Neko Deku: I-it would make me and Author-chan happy, so please~**

 **Author-chan: *adores his adorableness***

 **Neko Deku: A-also, Author-chan doesn't own BNHA, even though I wish she did. Nya!**

 **Neko Deku: Author-chan! I thought you said you, nya~, wouldn't touch my ears or tail! Nya~, it, nya~, tickles!**

 **Author-chan: *Continues to touch soft ears and tail.***

 **Author-chan: *finds laser pointer***

 **Author-chan: Now go get it!**

 **Neko Deku: *Starts running around adorably***

 **Author-chan: *Goes off with Neko Deku for a while to play***

* * *

The next day I wake up and go do what I always do in the morning. Run, exercise, shower, breakfast.

Except I'm alone at the breakfast table this morning. I find a note lying on the table.

" _Dear Nakano. We're very sorry about the short notice, but we are heading out of town for a week. You were just so exhausted yesterday, and we got the notice at midnight. We didn't want to disturb you._

 _I have left plenty of money for you to buy food and what else. You are very welcomed to invite someone to stay with you or stay by somebody else. Mrs. Hanuki is going to be there to take care of the mansion._

 _Again, we're very sorry, but you know how serious we have to be about the business. Love, Tamaki and Yuhara."_

I put the paper down. Tamaki and Yuhara are Mr. And Mrs. Iki's real names. I just prefer using their last names. Mrs. Hanuki is our maid or well one of them. We are the second richest families in all of Japan, only beaten by the Yaoyorozu family.

I walk over to the fridge and find leftovers from yesterdays dinner. We _used_ to have a cook, but Mrs. Iki enjoys cooking so much that she doesn't want one. She prefers to cook the food, which is fine by me, cause she's a good cook.

I sit with my phone and check social media for a while. An article catches my attention.

" _8-year-old girl rescued by a mysterious girl, making attackers all turn themselves in!"_ 'Wait… hold on.'

'Nah, it doesn't matter.' I close out of the article.

I scroll through my contacts to check how many of my classmates' numbers I have.

 _Uraraka-san 3_

 _Izuku-kun_

 _Tsu (Asui)_

 _Momo-chan_

'Hold on! Momo chan's last name was Yaoyorozu! So that's why I feel like I've to see her before! I never get that feeling unless I have!'

Her parents and Mr. And Mrs. Iki would sometimes have business meet-ups, leaving me and Momo to play with each other. It was a long time ago though.

I continue.

 _Kirishima-kun_

 _Kaminari-kun_

 _Iida-kun_

 _Jiro-chan_

 _Sero-kun_

 _Mina-chan_

 _Sato-kun_

 _Todoroki-kun_

 _Ojiro-kun_

 _Tokoyami-kun_

'Aaaaaand. That's it.' I think as I turn off my phone. I go to pack my stuff, tell Mrs. Hanuki to take care, and head out the door.

'Okay. I HAVE to make it to U.A on time today. Yesterday was totally embarrassing!' I think to myself.

I walk down the path through the park and go towards the street leading through the city, towards U.A.

As I'm about to cross the same street yesterday, I hear screaming coming from the other direction.

"Thief! Stop him, he stole my purse!" A woman yelled. A classic looking thug was running towards us with a purse and a knife.

No heroes appear to be around.

I sigh. 'WHY ME!?' I think to myself. The light turns green and everyone runs over to avoid being hurt by the villain.

I dash in front of him, surprising him enough to stop up. "Wh-what the hell? Where did you come from?!" He yells.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, you're wasting my time. Go on now, return the purse and turn yourself in. I'm gonna be late. AGAIN!"

"What do you take me for, you brat!" He yells as he storms towards me with the knife.

Right as he thinks he has me, I grab his hand. The grip is so tight that all the blood stops coming to his hand.

I take the knife and kick it the other direction. "D-damn you!" He yells trying to punch me with the other hand. I grab it easily.

"Why do people like you always have to make it so difficult? You could've just turned yourself in nicely as I asked too, but noooo. You just had to go and waste my time."

I'm really frustrated now because I know that I'm officially late again. I accidentally dislocate one of his fingers with my grip. "AARGH! YOU DAMN BRAT!" He screams as he starts sweating.

I see two policemen running our way, and as soon as they're within reach, I jump away and start sprinting the other way. the whole crowd stares at me and starts cheering.

One of the policemen pins the criminal to the ground.

"Wait! Hold on-" The other one yells at me. "Sorry! I'm late for school!" I yell as I disappear into the shadows.

They all stare amazed. I sigh deeply as I run full speed over the rooftops again. 'WHY. ME!?' I think as I see the large building appearing in the horizon.

'Thank god!' I think to myself. Again, nobody is around. I rush inside, put on my school shoes, and hurry up to class.

I'm 10 minutes late. Again. I open the 1 A door. Everyone stares at me. "Iki, late again are we?" Aizawa-sensei asks me.

I sweatdrop. 'Crap.' "Uh yeah. Sorry. Something happened on my way here that-"

"I don't have time for excuses right now. You can explain yourself later. Go to your seat now."

"Ye-yes, sir." I go do as he says and sit down. I lay my head down on my desk. 'Man, that's the second day in a row that I was late.'

'But.. what am I gonna say later? I could obviously just tell the truth, but then I would get punished for doing something rash and dangerous. Twice!'

'Well, it's not like it's gonna be a secret… that crowd today really snapped a lot of pictures and videos. Oh well, guess I have no choice.'

"Alright, everyone. Today we will do something that will decide your future."

'Is it another quirk test!?' Everyone thinks at the same time.

"You're going to pick out a class representative." He says.

'Oh good, it's normal school stuff.' Everyone is relieved.

Basically, everyone starts raising their hand, saying that _they_ have to be it! I don't really care though, so I just stay put.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Iida yells. Everyone becomes quiet at once.

"The class representative can't just be anyone! It has to be someone who can take on the responsibility of the entire class, and be able to _lead_ others!"

"Therefore, I suggest that the way we go by this is through election!" He said, with his hand raised in the air.

'He's so obvious!' Everyone in class thinks at once.

"Won't everyone just vote for themselves?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, the majority will, but there are a couple people in here who're not selfish enough to vote for themselves," I say.

The voting starts. Results are so:

 _Yuga Aoyama - 1_

 _Mina Ashido - 1_

 _Tsuyu Asui - 2_

 _Tenya Iida - 0_

 _Ochako Uraraka - 1_

 _Mashirao Ojiro - 0_

 _Denki Kaminari - 1_

 _Kirishima Eijiro - 1_

 _Koji Koda - 0_

 _Rikido Sato - 0_

 _Mezo Shoji - 1_

 _Kyoka Jiro - 2_

 _Hanta Sero - 1_

 _Fumikage Tokoyami - 1_

 _Shoto Todoroki - 0_

 _Nakano Iki - 3_

 _Katsuki Bakugou - 1_

 _Izuku Midoriya - 2_

 _Minoru Mineta - 0_

 _Momo Yaoyorozu - 4_

Momo ended up as class representative, and _I,_ against my will, ended up as vise representative.

"Alright, it's settled. Now back to the lecture." Aizawa commands.

The rest of the lecture passes normally.

 _ **Lunch:**_

I sit by a table together with Uraraka, Iida, and Izuku. We're chatting about the usual stuff.

"Hold on a second! Now I realize why you seem so familiar! You're from the Iida family, the one famous for being pro heroes for generations!" I suddenly realize.

Izuku and Uraraka's eyes widen. "No way! Is that true!?" Izuku asks.

Iida looks shyly into the ground. "Yes. I suppose you're aware of the pro hero Ingenium? He is my older brother!" He says with a smile.

"NO WAY!" Uraraka and Izuku yell simultaneously.

"That's totally awesome! You seem so proud too!" Uraraka comments. We all nod hastily in response.

"Well, I am very proud. He is my role model after all." He says. We keep admiring him for a while.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

" _Level 3 intruder alert. All students please exit the school in an orderly fashion."_ Some of the seconds and third years start panicking and run.

"Hold on! What does that mean?!" Izuku asks a nearby third-year.

"That means somebody by-passed the school's security system! This has never happened in the three years I've gone to this school! I'm getting out of here!" He yells as he gets up.

We all stand up and start heading towards the direction of the exit. Bad idea. Students are literally packing the halls.

Elbows, knees, head bumps, it was all utter chaos to try and escape. "Man, what's the deal with these people?" I ask being squished in between two people I don't know.

I've already lost my friends in the horde of people. 'Man, this isn't going to get us anywhere. _Orderly fashion_ my butt. I don't even think these people know what that means!' I think.

I free myself from the two students and wait up in an empty hallway.

"Phew. Those guys are crazy." I say to myself as I catch my breath. I spot something odd.

"Hold on…" I see a guy in a black hoodie walk into the faculty lounge. 'Shouldn't all the teachers be outside trying to stop whatever got inside…? Something's not right here.'

I hide my presence and follow him.

'With all this chaos, I'm not surprised an outsider was able to sneak in. But what's he doing here?' I think.

I peak in through the keyhole and see him rummaging through the files. Silently, I walk inside and close the door.

"So. What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" I ask. I seemed to have surprised him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be trying to escape?" He asked. His throat is very dry, yet he sounds surprisingly young.

"Meh, I got tired of all the pushing. An even better question, why are YOU here?" I ask him.

"Well, I…" Was trying to steal some files? Nice try buddy, but I won't let you escape." My eyes start glowing in the completely dark room.

I easily get behind him and pin him to the ground, in a grip so firm, not even a pro-hero would be able to escape.

'He doesn't seem that powerful… is this a trap of some sort?'

"Now speak up. Who are you, and what is your purpose of doing all of this? I bet you were the guy who set off the alarm, correct?"

He doesn't speak. "Well, I guess we have to do this the hard way then." I quickly bend his arm in a way that it shouldn't, causing it to break.

He loses all air from his lungs. "If you wanna be able to walk again I highly suggest you start talking," I say firmly.

"Hahahahaha… foolish child." He almost whispers as he smiles widely. Suddenly, I feel very odd.

I look down and see that he has his hand wrapped around my arm. My arm is turning to dust.

Out of reflex, I let go. Giving him an opening to stand up and place his hand on my entire face. I lose sight of everything for a while. My vision returns to me after a couple seconds.

'He could be dangerous…' I think to myself. I have yet to see his face. "Wha-what? Y-you're not dead?" He asks.

I smile at him. "Sorry to ruin the mood, but I'm not gonna die _that_ easily," I say as I get up again. My arm has completely healed by now.

"You're special. Tell me your name." He commands. I stand in battle stance for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Nakano Iki," I say firmly. I still stand up strong. "Nakano...Iki…" He repeats.

"Now that you know my name, I can't let you leave this place," I say.

I'm more serious now. I let out just enough bloodlust for him to know that he should be scared, but not enough for outsiders to sense it.

He flinches for a second, which is my opening. I quickly get behind him and implant my foot in his back. My leg muscles are strong enough to push a truck.

'That kick had to at least break a couple ribs.' I think as I start running super quickly around the room, confusing him.

He tries to counterattack but ends up destroying furniture in the room. 'We have about 2 minutes until the teachers show up.' I think as the alarm stops.

"Damn. It's already over?" He says. He's clearly weakened.

"Now," I say in a murderous voice. "Are you finally going to give me my answers?" I say. He looks scared now.

"Kurogiri! get me out of here now!" He commands. I flinch. 'There's another one!? No there couldn't possibly… I didn't sense anyone but him!'

Suddenly, a portal appears behind him. He's out of breath, blood is dripping from his mouth, but he still looks extremely mad.

I know that it would be incredibly stupid to follow him, as the portal probably leads to his hideout, where reinforcements would be.

"I am...Tomura… Shigaraki. I _**WILL**_ remember you… Nakano...Iki." He says as he emerges in the darkness, disappearing along with it.

I give out a sigh. 'Who was that guy, and why was he looking through our files? Had it been anyone else, he could've easily killed them. I better stay quiet about this until I find out some more.'

I hear footsteps coming this direction. 'Oh crap, the teachers! If they see me in here while the office looks like this I'll be in _BIG_ trouble!'

The door bursts open and the lights turn on in a flash. "What the-!? What happened in here!?" Aizawa asked as he saw the condition the faculty lounge was in.

"Do you think that what the villain was after was in this room?" Midnight asked.

"If so, then he got away with whatever it was he wanted," Nezu said.

"It was a perfect plan. Making the alarm go off, causing the students to start a riot. All the teachers would be outside, so no one would be inside watching over the important files." Nezu added, investigating some of the room.

"Yeah, but why leave the room in this condition? Now we know that he stole something from in here, and will be on guard for a while." Aizawa asked.

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Cementos said.

They closed the door and headed back to wherever they had to be. I give out a sigh of relief.

I'm hiding on the ceiling, behind the giant fan that currently isn't on. I jump down, head out through the window and hurry back to class before Aizawa-sensei arrives.

When I get there, everyone looks happy to see me. "Nakano! You're okay!" Uraraka states.

A small group forms around me. "When you didn't return here even after Iida announced that it was just the media we got so worried!" Momo says as she grabs my hands.

"W-well I'm fine as you can see. I just got a little lost in all the chaos. You would be surprised if you knew how humongous this school is! I managed to find my way back though. Sorry, I worried you." I say.

Everyone looks relieved. "We're just glad you're alright." Kirishima states. Aizawa-sensei walks into the room.

"Alright, everyone. Now that that little mess has been sorted it's time we get back to class. Everyone to your seats. Go on now, we don't have all day." He says as everyone finds their seat and sits down.

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have 3 teachers. I, All Might and another teacher are going to keep watch over you."

'3? Is that because of the villain break-in that just happened?' I, and probably the rest of the class, think.

"Sir, what kind of training are we going to be doing!?" Sero asks.

Aizawa holds up a card with the word, "rescue" on it. "We're going to be doing rescue training. We'll be dealing with things like natural disasters, shipwrecks, and stuff like that, in one of the school's facilities that are off campus."

The entire class starts mumbling. "Rescue huh? Sounds like we're in for a real workout." Kaminari states. Everyone, (except for the usual 3), looks equally excited and nervous.

'Rescue… training? Maybe I can finally help out with something other than killing!' I think to myself. For once, I'm actually pretty excited.

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." A very unimpressed Aizawa states.

Everyone starts quieting down again.

"What you want to wear in this training is up to you. I know you're excited about your costumes, but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them just yet, and they might limit what you're going to be able to do."

"We're going to take the bus there, so meet me in the yard in exactly 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replies as they go off to get their costumes. Including me. My costume was so destroyed that I took the clothing parts home with me and together with the help from some maids, got it fixed up.

I asked the support units to replace my items, and they were luckily already there.

I walk outside and wait together with the rest of the class, chatting with Uraraka while we do so.

"Alright, everyone! Prepare to board the bus in a fashion that will assure everyone gets on the bus easily!" Momo commands. Everyone does so, and we all get on the bus and start driving.

I end up sitting next to Todoroki, which is one of the only empty seats. The guys who sit in the open layout start having an interesting conversation.

"There's something I wanna ask you Midoriya," Tsuyu says.

"Oh, um yeah sure what is it?" He says back.

"Your quirk, isn't it a lot like All Might's?" She asks.

'Oh yeah… it totally is! How come I didn't notice that until now?' I realize.

"Oh-oh r-really? Y-you think so!? I never really thought of that," He stutters. He's obviously very nervous.

'Izuku… what are you hiding?' I think.

"Hold on Tsu, you're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That already makes a huge difference." Kirishima comments. Izuku lets out a sigh of relief.

'Ok, now I know you're DEFINITELY hiding something.' I think.

"Still, I bet it's cool to have such a flashy quirk. My hardening quirk is awesome for defense and fighting bad guys, but it's not really the coolest looking quirk." Kirishima says as he hardens his arm.

"No way, I think your quirk is really cool!" Izuku comments back.

"You really think so? It seems like it would be easier to be a pro-hero if I had something flashier." He says.

"My navel laser has the perfect combination of panache and strength," Aoyama says.

"Yeah, but it kinda ruins it if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie," Mina says.

Aoyama looks embarrassed for a moment. They laugh.

"Still, if any of our classmates have pro quirks then it's Nakano, Todoroki, and Bakugou," Kirishima says, which catches all of our attentions.

"Sure, but Bakugou's always angry, so he'll never be that popular anyways," Tsu said.

"What did you just say!?" He yells, proving her point.

I can't help but giggle. "Sorry man, but she's got a point," I say as I grin.

"You know, we basically just met you, so the fact that we all see your personality as hot-headed and aggressive just proves that your really not the calmest person," Kaminari says.

"You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you loser!" He yells back.

Everyone, including me, laughs. Well, Izuku looks a little traumatized over the fact that his childhood bully is the one getting picked on, but except for that, the mood is very lively.

As everyone calms down, Kirishima asks another question.

"Come to think of it, what even is Nakano's quirk? I mean, we all saw how amazing she was at the entrance exam and at the physical exam, but that was all just physical stuff."

"Just what _is_ your quirk, Nakano?" He asks raising a brow. Everyone stares curiously at me.

I feel a little uncomfortable. "Well actually…. that-"

"Hey everyone, we're here. Stop messing around" Aizawa sensei interrupts. The bus stops outside of a giant globe.

The class stares amazed at it for a little until we head towards the entrance.

"Hello everyone! I am the space hero, thirteen!" He introduced.

"Woohoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka says cheerfully.

'Well, that's a thing about Uraraka I didn't know.' I think.

Izuku is fanboying like CRAZY as he sees the space hero but shrugs it off as he starts explaining.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." He says.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Most of the class says.

We all adore the surroundings for a while. "It looks like a theme park in here!" Kaminari states.

And yeah, he was pretty on point. The globe was divided into different zones, each representing a different disaster.

"I created this facility to help you prepare for different kinds of disasters!"

"I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! or U.S.J for short!"

'Just like universal studios Japan.' Everyone thinks at once.

"Hey, shouldn't All might be here already?" Aizawa asks Thirteen. They start talking in a tone that would normally be unhearable, but because of my extremely sharp ears, I pick up on everything.

"Well, the truth is he did to much hero work on his way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting back at school." He said.

I flinch. 'Used up? Does that mean there's a limit to All Might's power?' I look over at Izuku, who's talking with Uraraka.

'Izuku… just what are you and All Might hiding?' I think.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility. Well, it should work out with just the two of us" Aizawa sensei states.

"Clock's ticking. We should get started." He says. We all nod and prepare for Thirteen to start talking.

"Excellent! Before we begin let me just say one… okay, maybe two.. maybe three... okay, four.. no- "we get it." The class interrupts as it turns gloomy.

"Listen carefully. As you know, my quirk is called black hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust. It's an extremely useful quirk."

"Yeah, you've used Black hole to save people from all kinds of disasters!" Izuku comments, as Uraraka nods hastily.

Most of the class stare in awe. "But, my quirk can also very easily be used to kill people." He says, which seems to surprise most of the class.

"Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous."

I immediately think of the other day, where I nearly killed Kacchan. Luckily his head was hit so bad that he didn't remember anything, and no one was around to witness it.

I can feel Aizawa sensei staring at me, but I let it be.

Still, it could've gone _really_ bad if All Might hadn't shown up. "Even in this superhuman society, we easily overlook how dangerous all of these quirks can be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make a mistake, your quirks could very well be very dangerous," Thirteen comments.

'Yeah… I know, even though it isn't my real quirk, I'll have to stay focused. Or someone else could really end up getting hurt,' I think to myself.

"Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential, and thanks to All Might's hero training, you know how dangerous your powers can be when you're fighting other people."

"Use what you've learned there in this lesson, because today, you're going to learn to use your quirks to save people's lives!" Thirteen comments. I stare stunned.

'Thirteen… you have no idea how happy that makes me..' I smile widely.

"You will not use your powers to attack enemies or each other. After all, that's what being a hero is all about! Ensuring the safety of other people!"

"That's everything. Thank you so much for listening." Thirteen days as he bows. The entire class, including me, starts cheering.

"What an amazing speech!" Kaminari says.

"Right. Now that that's over-"

I don't hear anything else Aizawa says. My eyes spot small sparks going around the outline of the globe.

'Something's wrong….' I think I look around desperately.

'Very wrong.' I note. Without anyone noticing, I sneak away from the group, and into a place where I can observe the entire facility.

'Why… why does this feel so… familiar?' I think to myself. The lights go out, and the fountains stopped working.

'Someone's messing with the controls of this facility… but who… who is it!?' I think

Then suddenly, everything clicks. A portal starts appearing out of nowhere, and I immediately recognize it.

I stare at the face coming out of the portal. 'Shigaraki…. Tomura.' I think madly, as I see him creeping out of the portal. He literally looks insane.

A herd of villains follows closely behind him. 'Damn! So that's what he was looking for! Class 1 A's schedule!' I'm mad at myself for not realizing sooner.

"Wh-what is that thing!?" Kirishima is the first to ask. Everyone notices it now.

"Is this part of the exercise!? I thought we weren't fighting villains!" Iida comments.

"Thirteen! Protect the students!" Aizawa yells, putting on special wear of goggles.

"Right! Everyone, stay behind me!" Thirteen commands as Aizawa rushes down towards the large group of villains.

"I don't see All might anywhere… WHY ISN'T HE HERE!?" Shigaraki yells. 'All Might?' I remember Thirteen and Aizawa sensei's conversation.

"Calm down Tomura Shigaraki. I thought you said you also had another reason to be here." A deep voice says out of nowhere.

"Wait! Nakano is gone!" Uraraka yells, worrying everyone in the group.

"Nomu… **FIND NAKANO IKI**!" Tomura yells.

* * *

 **BAM BAM BAM! A cliffhanger for you guys! Yeah, I was feeling super inspired this morning, so I've been writing a lot today! I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **If you did PLEAAASE let me know! It's also alright to review if you have wishes or constructive criticism. **

**Next up: The U.S.J incident**

 **Hint for the next guest: Future Deku**


	6. The USJ incident : Nakano vs Nomu

**Why am I feeling so inspired lately? Maybe it's because I'm rewatching the anime, but I'm really in the mood to write right now! It's actually 10 pm right now, but I'm really in the mood to write, (almost wrote fight) right now!**

 **Author-chan: I'm so excited about today's special guest!**

 **Author-chan: Why don't you introduce yourself!?**

 **Pro hero Deku: I am here! Plus ultra style!**

 **Author-chan: *Fangirls***

 **Author-chan: OMG! YOU'RE SO HOT, IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!**

 **Pro hero Deku: Yeah, I get that a lot as the symbol of peace.**

 **Author-chan: *Squeals*. Alright. It was very nice of you to take off time to come here and do todays disclaimer! I know you're very busy, being the top hero and all.**

 **Pro hero Deku: It is my pleasure Author-chan. Anything to help civilians!**

 **Author-chan: Oh my gosh, you're like a real life superhero!**

 **Pro hero Deku: Well... I kinda am, don't you think?**

 **Author-chan: Oh yeah, I guess you are!**

 **Author-chan: Anyways, why don't we get on with it!? Knock em' outta' here Deku!**

 **Pro hero Deku: *Clears throat***

 **Pro hero Deku: *Looks into the camera and smiles widely***

 **Pro hero Deku: It would be much appreciated if you could review, favorite and follow! Sadly, Author-chan doesn't own BHNA, even though she really wishes she did!**

 **Pro hero Deku: Now go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Pro hero Deku: *Exits in the coolest way possible***

 **Author-chan: So cool… I wanna be a hero too when I grow up!**

 **Author-chan: Anyways, on with the story! Plus ultra!**

* * *

I flinch as Tomura calls out my name. 'He came here for me!? DAMN IT! _I_ put my classmates in danger! Damn it, damn it, damn it!' I stay hidden for now.

"Nakano!? What do you want with her?!" Aizawa yells.

The class stare either mad or terrified at the group of villains.

It's now that I notice Tomura's right arm is in a sling. But other than that, he seems surprisingly okay, considering how badly I injured him earlier.

"I have a grudge against that brat! She made the wrong decision getting on my bad side!" He yells out at the students. He's lost his temper..

I can hear the class talking about me. "Where IS she anyways!? She was with us a minute ago!"

"Did she run away, or did they already capture her!?" I clutch my teeth.

I _hate_ the words "run away" because it makes me looks like a coward. I only went away from the group to go investigate.

I decide it's better to stay put for now, as that would be the easiest way to keep my classmates safe.

"Thirteen, get the students out of here!" Aizawa yells as the villains start coming closer.

"But what about the missing student!?" He yells back.

"Don't worry. That girl is smart. She'll manage on her own for now!" Aizawa yells as he prepares to fight the villains.

"No! I refuse to leave without Nakano!" Uraraka yells, clearly scared. "Yeah me too! She's our classmate, we aren't going to leave her hanging like this!"

The class starts arguing in panic. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Aizawa yells. He's clearly stressed out.

"My job is to keep you safe. I can't worry about Iki, and fight villains at the same time."

"Aizawa-sensei don't! Your fighting style includes sneak attacking, and one on one battles!" Izuku yells worried.

"What kind of hero would I be if I only had one trick up my sleeve!?" Aizawa-sensei yells as he emerges into the group of villains, erasing quirks left and right.

"Thirteen, now!" He commands. "Right! Follow me, everyone!" The space hero yells, as the class does so.

They're stopped by Kurogiri though.

"There is no escape for you." He says, blocking the door. everyone stops up at once. I sweatdrop.

Aizawa tries to get over and help, but to no use. He's stopped by another group of villains.

'Dammit! What are they going to do now!?' I think.

'Think, think, think, you idiot! What would you do in that situation!?' I think harder than I've done in a while. Nothing comes to mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the league of villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves inside." Kurogiri says, making Thirteen stand firmly.

'The league of… Villains? Where have I heard that name before?' I think to myself.

'Oh right! my parents told me about them a while ago! They were just a tiny organisation they told me not to worry about though!'

Kurogiri interrupts my thoughts as he starts talking again.

"And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might to take his final breath?"

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet he is nowhere to be seen."

"There must've been some change of plans we didn't predict. Ah well, I suppose it doesn't matter in the end."

"I still have a job that needs to be done." He says. Right as Thirteen is about to react, Bakugou and Kirishima leap in front and try to attack him.

'That won't work! He has a warping ability, which means physical attacks have no effect on him unless you hit the parts of him that aren't mist!' I think, but too late.

The smoke from their attacks clear out, and they're left shocked to the villain completely unharmed.

"You should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." Kurogiri says as his tone of voice shifts from evil, to murderous.

'This is _not_ good…' I think as I predict disaster.

"Get out of the way right now!" Thirteen yells, but to no use.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!" He says as he surrounds everyone by the black mist, causing them to be warped away.

'No!' I think, but I know there's nothing I can do. The moment the mist calms down again, only Shoji, Sero, Uraraka, Iida and Sato are still standing.

I sweatdrop as I start searching for everyone's presences. They're all scattered, but somewhere within the facility.

'Izuku!' I panic and sense him somewhere within the shipwreck zone. I calm down a little as I realize Asui's with him.

'They should be able to manage on their own… hopefully,' I think as I turn my attention to the villains again.

'They clearly came here to kill All Might… but how? Nobody here seems powerful enough to be able to do such a thing… Except for… him!' I think as I stare at a weird-bird-brain thing that's the only one who hasn't moved or talked yet.

'I'm too far away to really determine his strength, but it's the only possibility unless these guys are huge idiots, which they clearly aren't since they were able to plan that entire scheme to get to the file cabinets'

'Do they know about All Might's weakness? Is that why they're so confident? I just can't figure these guys out…'

'It appears that everyone has been split into groups, and are currently fighting low-level villains. They should all be able to manage.' I think to calm myself down.

'Everyone's going to be fine.' I think to myself.

"Iida! You have to run to the main campus and get reinforcements!" Uraraka yells.

"No way! I can't abandon you all here, that would be cowardly!" He yells back.

"You have to! None of the alarms, radios or communication systems are working right now! It would be much faster for someone to run back to the main campus and suggest backup!" Thirteen informs.

"You're the fastest runner we have! You _have_ to do it!" Sato yells. Iida looks very stressed out but makes up his mind at last.

"Alright. I'll do it!" He yells.

"You really think you're going to get past me that easily?" Kurogiri questions.

'Damn it guys! Don't be so rash!' I really want to jump out and help, but if that were the case, I would just put all my classmates in danger. I look over to see how Aizawa-sensei is doing.

'Oh no, he's getting exhausted from overusing his quirk!' I think. The trick to Aizawa-sensei's quirk even if he's covering his eyes, is his hair. His hair stands up straight whenever his qurik is activated and lays flat when it's not.

I've located a lot of my classmates' weaknesses and secrets to how their quirks work out of old habit. No matter how hard I try I just can't stop analyzing people.

I look around. People seem to be doing alright. I mean, Todorioki is _killing_ it and is probably gathering information, even though I can't hear what he's saying.

I can't see most people from the spot I'm currently in, even though I have a good overview of the entire facility.

For example, the fire zone is in a locked off area. I can sense the people inside, I just can't see them.

Momo, Jiro and Kaminari are also doing decently in the landslide zone. I'm happy. My classmates are doing well.

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta have found their way out the shipwreck zone as well, and are observing Aizawa from the shore.

'Guys you're gonna reveal yourself if you hide like that!' I think but have no chance to actually tell them.

I focus on the battle at hand. Shigaraki finally jumps into action, running towards Aizawa sensei with his hand stretched out.

I wanna warn Aizawa sensei about his power, but I feel it's better I stay hidden a little while longer.

Aizawa easily beats up Shigaraki at first, but he's exhausted. Shigaraki manages to get Aizawa-sensei's elbow with his quirk.

'Damn it! He found out how to tell when Aizawa sensei's quirk is activated!' I think. I bite my lip so hard it starts bleeding, but I think nothing of it.

"Don't push yourself too hard now. You might just fall apart." Shigaraki says as Aizawa-sensei jumps away, to prevent his entire arm from crumbling.

Three more villains come for him, but he easily dodges, despite having a broken elbow. He's out of breath now.

"That annoying quirk of yours isn't suited for fighting against large groups, now is it? Don't you think you're a little out of your element, Eraserhead?" Tomura asks.

"But despite being at a disadvantage, you still jumped head-on into battle to keep your students safe. How cute." Tomura laughs.

Aizawa-sensei fights off some more villains, and everyone watching is starting to get really scared. Including me.

'Aizawa-sensei… please don't lose.' I think.

"Wow look at you! You're still standing despite having overused your quirk that much!?" He starts laughing.

Then suddenly, he stops. "Oh and by the way hero. I am _NOT_ the final boss." Shigaraki says as that giant thing from before is standing right behind Aizawa-sensei.

'NO AIZAWA-SENSEI, DODGE!' I think. But too late. The villain grabs his face tightly, causing blood to scatter everywhere.

Everyone around looks disgusted. Well except for me, since I've seen worse. The villain keeps beating Aizawa-sensei over and over and over and over.

'I can't stand this much longer!' I think as tears want to press their way out.

"NO THIRTEEN!" I hear screaming coming from the other direction. I turn around hastily and see the space hero in bad shape.

"Get out of here now, Iida!" Sato commands.

I can't watch it any longer. I close my eyes. Watching the ones I care about getting torn away like this.

' I've never cared about anyone the way I care about these people! I don't want them to die! I don't want them to die!' I instantly think back to the time my parents wanted to kill Izuku.

" _An assassin must never get attached to anyone, not even family."_

'Shut up! You don't control my life anymore! I am _**NOT**_ a Ryketsu anymore! I WANT TO HAVE FRIENDS! SO JUST SHUT UP MOM AND DAD!' I yell inside my head.

Everything is quiet.

Way to quiet.

I slowly open my eyes, and all sound from the real world returns at once. Including the fact that Aizawa-sensei is lying basically lifeless on the ground.

"-But you can call him **Nomu**." Shigaraki states. Nomu screeches out like a bird.

I wipe the almost formed tears from my eyes and stand up.

'I can't stand around and watch like this any longer.' I think to myself. I haven't been this mad in years.

Nomu tightens his grip around Aizawa-sensei's head and smashes it even harder into the ground. I clutch my teeth.

Kurogiri warps up behind Shigaraki and says something that clearly makes him very mad.

"What!? Kurogiri, if you weren't our exit out of this place I would seriously kill you right now. Let's go home." He says.

'Oh. No way in _HELL_ I'd let you leave after everything you've done, bastards.' I think.

"But first. Let's make sure All might is BROKEN." He states as he rushes towards an unsuspecting Asui, hand first.

I'm angrier than ever before. 'THAT BASTARD!' I think as I quicker than _ever_ before jump in front of him, and stop him.

"You are mine. TOMURA SHIGARAKI!" I yell as I literally _leak_ bloodlust. My eyes are already glowing. Everyone stares amazed.

"Huh. So you finally show yourself, Nakano." Tomura says as we move in towards the middle of the battlefield.

Two villains try to get up behind me, but I instantly pulverize them without even moving.

"This is between me and the serious villains. You scum shouldn't get involved if you know what's best." I say in a murderous voice.

"N...Nakano?" Izuku stutters from behind me. For once, I don't pay it any attention.

"What… what is this aura? It's so… dark." Asui says, obviously referring to my bloodlust, which is only increasing by the second.

Everyone, classmates included, stares terrified at me.

"N-no, Nakano. Y-you have to control yourself." Aizawa says weakly from the ground. I, quicker than anyone can realize, free Aizawa from Nomu's grip, pick him up, and appear again 100 meters away.

"You know what. Just shut up for once Aizawa-sensei. I'll. Be. Fine." I say, as I quickly flash back into the spot I was at before, staring a scared looking Tomura in the eyes.

"H-how? How did you free him from Nomu's grip? Nomu is invincible!" He yells. I smile evilly.

"Oh, was that supposed to be a tight grip? I'm sorry, but I didn't even _try_ back there. I guess you all are just a bunch of weaklings after all." I say.

I've started gathering a group of students around me. "Nakano!" It's Uraraka.

"All of you. STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS! Go take care of Aizawa-sensei!" I command.

They're all too scared to do otherwise.

'Just what… is she?' Multiple of my classmates think.

I stand face to face with Shigaraki, who looks frustrated. I'm completely calm.

"You're dead... Nomu! Kill the girl!" He yells furious.

Nomu quickly dashes in front of me and tries to punch me, but I block him with one hand.

All the villains seem shocked. "Oh, you're a strong one, aren't ya?" I ask. He doesn't respond.

"An artificial human, are we?" I ask.

"H-how!?" Tomura yells.

"Sorry to inform you but…" I stare directly into their soul.

"I'm no ordinary human either," I say as a creepy forms on my face, and my eyes start turning from sane to insane.

I look like a psychopath. "Take THAT you huge dummy!" I yell as I throw Nomu over my shoulder, and smash him into the ground.

Everyone stares in awe. "A-amazing. Nakano-chan is so strong!" Uraraka yells.

"Ye-yeah, but just WHAT is that power!? It's so… dark!" Momo asks as she sweatdrops.

The Nomu stands up again. Still looking like a psychopath, the bloodlust leaking out, I stare.

"Wow! You're so cool. Any normal person would've passed out from an attack that powerful! Just what is your power!? Shock absorption!? Super-regeneration!?"

I laugh like a maniac, as I quicker than the human eye, get behind the Nomu and implant my sharp hands into his back, blood pouring out.

"Aw yes! Show me the blood baby!" I say, but realize that he's already healing.

"S-she's so fast…" Shigaraki mumbles.

"Aha! So you _do_ have super-regeneration! How awesome!" I say.

Shigaraki looks extremely afraid. "N-Nomu! What are you doing!? Attack!" He yells.

Nomu does as said and tries to punch me, but I dance around every. single. hit.

"Awww, so close! Come and get me!" I've almost completely lost my sanity now, insanity and murderous intentions taking over.

Nomu manages to land a punch good and hard in my chest, causing me to cough up blood.

I wipe my mouth. "You're so cool! It's been a while since I was this excited!" I yell, my bloodlust DOUBLEING up.

You can see the dark aura around me now. We start fighting at a speed nobody else can see. It's just a mixture of loud noises, and flashes of color and energy.

"I can't see them, they're so fast!" Kirishima says. Everyone is either terrified or amazed.

"I had no idea Nakano was this powerful…" Todoroki says as the incredibly fast battle continues to flash before their eyes.

Bakugou seems like he's remembering something he really wishes he didn't.

"Hey. Hey Bakugou, what's wrong?" Kirishima asked worriedly.

With wide eyes, Bakugou answered.

"I-I remember now. At the hero training. That… that _thing_ came forward when I beat Deku. It was totally insane. I… I couldn't do anything…" He says as his voice breaks.

"Hold on- you're telling me that psychopath isn't Nakano!?" Asui asked with a shivering voice.

"Whatever that thing is, it's very dangerous. We can't do anything to stop this now." Bakugou said, fear leaking out.

Everyone in the class was terrified now.

I and Nomu take a break from fist exchanging. I'm out of breath and covered in scratches, blood dripping from my mouth, my costume is torn up.

Nomu isn't out of breath and has already healed from all the wounds I gave him earlier.

"Amazing…. you're so strong… not even a scratch…" I say as I get my breath back. I'm still smiling, but I'm less insane now.

My eyes are still glowing. My wounds are completely healed now too.

"What!? Does she have super-regeneration too!?" Shigaraki questions.

"This.. this girl.. she's on a completely different level. She's keeping up with the Nomu, which was specially designed to defeat All Might, the number 1 hero!" Kurogiri says.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" Shigaraki states. He's nervous now too.

Nomu and I stand face to face, awaiting the other one's moves. We both don't want to make the first move.

"Now Nomu!" Shigaraki yells, which makes Nomu come forth first. I manage to block again.

"I'm boored. I want more blood, more gore!" I yell as my insanity returns.

Nomu screeches out again, as I sharpen my hands and tear him apart, causing blood to scatter all over me.

Everyone either gags or stare shocked.

"Even though you have super-regeneration that should at least be able to keep you own a couple of seconds, you bastard," I say as I lick off the blood that is splattered around my mouth.

"Yummy!" I exclaim as I laugh. Psychopathically.

"That girl is insane!" Tomura says.

"Agreed." Kurogiri states.

"I don't know what to be the most scared of. The villains or Nakano.." Kaminari says. Everyone obviously agrees.

Nomu is starting to get on his feet again. "Still standing huh? Well, I can keep going forever, so keep coming, bird head!" I yell.

"Just… just who the hell are you!?" Tomura yells.

"Me?" I say as I turn and look at him with an insane look. Before anyone can realize it, I flash over and stand face to face with Tomura, who looks very scared.

"I'm… **an assassin** ," I say, which seems to shock him.

"Wh-what? Nakano is… an assassin?" Jiro asked.

Uraraka speaks up. "NO! I refuse to believe this!" She yells loud enough for me to hear.

"Huh?" I say as I _very_ slowly and _very_ creepily turn my head around. Just like in a horror movie.

"Nakano isn't that kind of person! She's kind, and she cares for others! She wouldn't do anything like this! So whoever you are, get the hell away from my friend!" She yells at me.

"Uraraka! Do you want to be killed!?" Momo asks.

"Be quiet! If it is really Nakano then we have nothing to worry about! She's our friend after all!" She yells over the entire class.

I very slowly start walking towards the group of students, a dark shadow falling over my eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that… idiotic girl." I say as I raise my head. She looks terrified.

I extremely quickly dash over to the group, who stare terrified at me. Todoroki is almost about to react, but before he can do anything, my already sharpened hands slash Uraraka's chest.

Blood. Silence. Screaming.

"URARAKA!" Izuku yells as he dashes over towards her. "Uraraka, Uraraka! Talk to me!" He says.

I stare dead at it for a couple of seconds, which gives Todoroki the opening to freezy me, making me unable to move.

"Let me go you bastard!" I yell insanely.

"Yeah right, like hell I would." He says confidentially. Izuku starts crying, as Uraraka doesn't reply to his voice.

He turns to me with tears in his eyes. "How could you do this to Uraraka!? **ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!?** "

And then suddenly… everything clicks again. My sanity returns.

"I...Izu..ku?" I say in a shivering voice. Everyone turns to me.

"Oh god… What… what have I done?" I say as I stare horrified at Uraraka.

"It's alright Todoroki.. you can let me go now, I won't hurt anyone," I say. He does so.

Tears form in my eyes. "Uraraka… I'm such a horrible friend…" I say as I break down to the floor.

Tears STREAM down my cheeks. "I'm such a monster! Everyone….what you just saw.. is the downside to my quirk… it's called **assassin.** " I say, which seems to surprise a lot of people.

"I'm so sorry! So, so, so, so sorry! I came to U.A to help gain control over my quirk, but look at me now! I'm such a horrible person!" I say in between sobs.

It's been a long time since I last cried.

Everyone stares speechlessly at me. No one knows what to say.

I feel Nomu coming towards us, about to hit me from behind. Before he does so, I stop him with one hand again.

Tears are still streaming down my face, but I'm more serious.

"It was you…" I say silently.

" _YOU_ hurt Uraraka!" I yell as I land a punch so powerful it causes Nomu to fly all the way to the other end of the facility.

I look up again. "Don't worry guys. I won't lose control again." I say as I step back out to fight them.

"Hold on! Let us help you!" Kaminari says.

"Yeah, we wanna help out too!" Kirishima said.

"You saw the battle before right? Do you really think you're capable of beating that thing?" I ask in a dead tone. No one really replies.

The villains that still remain standing are all petrified. Nomu comes dashing towards us again, but I easily fight him off.

We stand face to face and I speak up again.

"Now… if you ever plan to as much as _touch_ my friends EVER again, I will personally cut you up from the inside, and make your death as painful as possible.."

"Because... **I HATE SCUM WHO THINKS HURTING MY FRIENDS IS A GOOD IDEA!** " I yell as I feel a new power coming over me.

"pluuuuuUUUUUS ULTRAAAA!" I yell in tears, as I land a punch in Nomu's gut, causing him to fly into the horizon. (Just like All Might!)

"Crap! This is bad! Kurogiri! Get us out of here!" All of the remaining villains retreat, but I don't care. I just stand paralyzed as the sun shines beautifully through the large windows.

One last tear streams down my cheek before I feel my legs giving after, and I'm greeted by darkness...

* * *

 **Wow... I really didn't plan for the chapter to go like this. But it is as it is. Man, I'm tired now. It's 1 am, and I feel beat! But still, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading! I don't know what's coming over me lately, but I really like updating this fanfic!**

 **Next up: Consequenses and Nakano's feelings**

 **Hint for next guest: A very beautiful Deku!** '


	7. Nakano's feelings (short chapter)

**(This is a filler-kinda. Well, something important does happen, so I guess it's not _really_ a filler. There's no Deku introduction in this chapter though, so I'll do it quick and easy.)**

 **(Please review, follow and favorite. I don't own BNHA.)**

* * *

Everything is black…. silent…. I don't like it. It reminds me of my psychopathic side.

'I feel so… drained…' I think. My eyelids, along with every single muscle in my body, feel numb.

I shrug it off and sit up anyways, a hand placed on my forehead to help get over the headache.

The room I wake up in is an unfamiliar one.

"What in the world… happened?" I ask aloud, as I groan out.

"Careful now, you should still be resting a little," A calming voice answers me. I look over to see the school nurse, recovery girl.

"I'm back at the main campus? But what happened to everyone at U.S.J?" I ask worriedly.

The sweet lady smiles. "They're all unharmed. Just after you finished, All Might along with the rest of the pro heroes arrived."

"They were certainly surprised to hear you protected everyone, that's for sure," Recovery girl says.

"Protected..? Wait! What happened to Uraraka!? Is she alright!?" I ask worriedly.

Recovery girl stares into the ground. "She was brought to the hospital together with Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen. She's stable though, so she'll pull through," She assures me.

"Oh... I see," I say clenching the blanket tightly.

'It's all my fault…' I think. I'm interrupted as recovery girl speaks up again though.

"I'm surprised though. Despite having just fought a death machine designed to take down All might, you're surprisingly unharmed. In fact, I didn't even find a minor scratch on you. You just passed out due to exhaustion," She says surprised.

"I guess I really did a number on myself, huh?" I ask awkwardly.

Recovery girl sighs. "Seriously. You're no better than All Might himself," She says.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you later. I think someone is here to see you," She says she smiles.

"You can come on in now, it's all right," I say. I already knew the entire class was standing on the other side of the door the second I felt their presences.

The door slowly opens and everyone starts gathering around my bed.

"Hey, guys…"

"Thank god you're alright! We were so worried when you passed out like that!" Mina, who's the first to talk says.

"I just passed out due to exhaustion, it's really nothing serious. Sorry for worrying you though," I say as I look around.

Everyone is either smiling, frowning, sad looking, or relieved. There's an awkward silence for a little while.

"I… guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" I say sadly.

"Yeah, we really wanna know what everything before was all about," Kirishima says.

"Well… I suppose I have no right to keep it secret anymore. I should be expelled for doing what I did anyway," I say sadly.

"Well, you can't get expelled if the teachers never know about it right?" Jiro states.

"Huh?" I look confused up at her.

"Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen were both unconscious while you went on your little rampage, and the rest of the teachers arrived too late to see what actually happened," Todoroki says.

"So, we all decided to cover for you. We lied to the teachers and the investigation team because we knew you would get expelled if they found out the truth," Izuku says.

"Even Bakugou went along with it!" Kaminari says as he looks at the blonde, who returns him with a mad glare.

"Yeah, so what!?" He yells, making the class giggle.

We eyes start tearing up again. But this time, of joy.

"We want you to know that you're important to us. We don't want you to be expelled. Cause you're our friend, Nakano!" Iida says.

I can't hold the tears back any longer.

"You guys…." I say. I smile, as Momo and Izuku walk up behind me and try to assure me that everything's going to be alright.

"You really are… my best friends!" I say. We all share a cute class moment until we're rudely interrupted.

"Am I interrupting something important?" What looks to be a detective asks.

"Yeah, you totally are! We just had our sweet reunion and you just waltz right in here! How rude!" Mina says.

I giggle.

"It's alright guys. These guys deserve to hear my side of the story too." I look at him.

"I suppose you're here to get more intel on the villains who attacked us?" I ask standing up.

He nods in response. I turn to the class.

"I promise to tell you later, okay?" Everyone nods, as I leave with the investigator. We sit in a little, isolated room. The perfect place for interrogation.

"I'm sorry for the sudden introduction. I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, a police investigator. I'm investigating the villain infiltration, and I believe you might be the last piece to the puzzle."

"No reason to be nervous. I'm only here to ask you a couple questions. It's okay if you can't answer. You _did_ just wake up after collapsing after all."

I nod in response. He's not the least bit intimidating. Quite friendly, actually.

"So. I heard from your fellow students that you were the one who took down the Nomu. Is that correct?" He asks me.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Care to explain everything about the monster you know?" He asks. Again, I nod in response.

"That thing is an artificial human, code-named Nomu. Unable to speak, react or think on its own, a perfect weapon."

"He was created, or at the very least used by a group addressing themselves as the league of villains."

"He was created to kill All might, and has multiple quirks along with superhuman strength and speed."

"Super-regeneration and shock absorption."

"The guy known as Tomura Shigaraki appears to be making decisions for him, as he isn't able to himself. That's everything I know about Nomu," I state.

"Yes, thank you." He replies. He's taking notes.

"Now, could you tell me everything you know about Tomura Shigaraki?" He asks.

I sigh and start my explanation.

 **Because I'm nice I'm gonna skip the entire questioning, which includes all questions, explanations, and the part where Nakano tells him about the time she fought Shigaraki in the faculty lounge:**

"So you mean to tell me that you already crossed paths with him on school grounds before he appeared in U.S.J?" He asks.

"Yes. That is correct," I state.

"Interesting. You appear to be a very special girl," He says as he smiles.

"Well I… I'm just lucky I guess." He looks confused at me.

"To have found such a special place, with _real_ friends… it's everything I could ever wish for," I say as I smile. He smiles back.

"Well, I guess that's about everything." He says as he stands up.

"Thank you for answering everything so honestly," He says.

"Sure," I simply reply.

We leave, and I head back to class to grab my uniform, as well as my bags.

"Nakano?" I hear a familiar voice say. Even though I already know who it is, I turn around _surprised._

"I-Izuku? What are you doing here?" I ask.

He looks nervously at me, but not in a bad way. He looks at me like he does at any other girl. Nervous, and he stutters.

"W-well it's just… I heard that your parents are away on a business trip, s-so it must be pretty lonely at your house. Do...do you want to come over for dinner?" He asks.

And boom. My cheeks instantly light on fire. "S-sure," I reply the best I can. I can feel my heart pounding.

'Godammit heart! Just be quiet for once!' I call home and tell Mrs. Hanuki that I will be staying by a friend for dinner. She was very happy for me.

The sun is setting beautifully in the distance. I stare at it for a couple seconds. It's been a while since I took time to appreciate something.

The walk to Izuku's house is very awkward at first. I decide to break the silence.

"S-so Izuku? You live near here?" I ask, even though I obviously know he does.

"Mhm. I live in an apartment just a little further ahead. It's just me and my mom," He says.

'Okay, this might be a stupid question, but I'm gonna ask it anyway.'

"Does your dad not live with you?" Izuku stares into the ground for a couple seconds.

"Well, he left us a long time ago, leaving mom to take care of me on her own," He says. He has a sad smile implanted on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry. That question was a bit personal," I say, regretting answering. He shakes his head.

"It's fine. I don't talk think much about it anyways," he says.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, my dad isn't around either," I say. He turns confused at me.

Now it's my turn to stare sad, with a smile, into the ground.

"Well, my mom isn't either. They both died when I was very little, so I live in a different family now. They're super nice though," I say.

He looks sad at me. "I'm sorry… I didn't know that." He says. Again, we repeat the things that just happened.

I shake my head. "It's fine. Like you, I'm over it by now. It was a long time ago after all," I say.

Then we both smile. The rest of the way there we basically talk about general stuff like favorite subjects, foods, heroes, etc.

We reach the apartment at last.

"I'm home mom, and I brought a guest," Izuku says as he takes off his shoes. I do the same.

"Izuku! Oh, I was so worried when I saw the news article! Are you alright!? Every bone still okay!?" She asks worriedly.

"I'm fine mom, really," he says. Her attention turns to me.

"Oh! Izuku brought a friend home! That's a rare occasion!" She says.

"I'm Nakano Iki. It's a pleasure," I say as I bow.

"Wait, hold on! As in, you're from the Iki family, the second richest in all of Japan!?" She asks.

Izuku looks shocked as well. "Wh-what!?" He stutters.

"Guilty as charged," I say nervously.

"What an honor to have a special guest like you in our home. I-I'm Inko Midoriya," She says, obviously nervous.

"It's alright. You don't have to treat me differently, just because I'm from a rich family. I'm really just an ordinary girl, so you can be yourself," I say.

That appears to calm her, as well as Izuku down.

"It's lucky I made extra large dinner tonight! Come on in!" She says.

"Thank you!" We all head to the table to eat.

"Mrs. Midoriya, your cooking is delicious!" I say stuffing some more noodles down my throat.

"I'm glad you like it!" She says back.

We keep a general conversation during dinner. I have a really great time.

"Get this Izuku, if you think it's crazy I'm from the _second_ richest family, then you'd be surprised. Someone from our class is from the richest," I say teasing him.

"What!? Who!?" He asks surprised. I wait a couple seconds before I answer, to draw out the excitement.

Then I whisper loudly. "It's Momo." I can't help myself from laughing as I see his facial expression. It's priceless.

Time flies by, and before I know it, it's time to head home.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? It can be very dangerous out in the dark!" Mrs. Midoriya assures me.

"Don't worry, it's only a 15-minute walk from here, and there are street lights the entire way there."

''That is if _I_ run at top speed of course,' I think, but don't say aloud.

"Well if you say so… stay safe," She says, still worried.

"I will. Thank you for having me over," I say. Izuku smiles. We bow to say goodbye, and I head out the door.

As soon as I know I'm far enough away to not get spotted I speed up. I don't run home though.

* * *

'I need time to gather my thoughts…' I think. I stop on top of a rooftop. I sit down and have a good overview of the city that is lit up by the lights. The streets are almost dead of people though.

The cold late-night breeze blows refreshingly by me.

'Mom… dad… I know… you wanted me to be something different.'

'I know… you didn't want me to turn into a crybaby with feelings and friends. But… I don't regret anything.'

'These people. They've taught me emotions. I've cried with them, I've smiled with them, laughed, feared… I…. I love it.'

'I've experienced so many things. These people have seen my dark side, yet they still forgive me. I remember you told me something long ago, mom.'

" _Even though you are not supposed to have any connections to anyone, you're still allowed to fight for something. Life would be meaningless if you didn't have anything you prioritized."_

" _Take me for example. I protect this family with whatever it takes. You need to find_ your _special treasure. When you do, make sure you never let go of it. Ever."_

'I found it, mom. I swear. With all of my heart. I _will_ protect my friends.'

'If it hadn't been for dad... He was the one who insisted on the torture, the one who turned our family into one of assassins. _HE_ ruined your treasure. I'm so sorry mom. I never knew you felt like this…'

I feel tears my eyes again, but I'm completely silent. I stare into the nothingness for a while.

I feel my sadness turn to anger. My eyes start glowing.

'If it hadn't been for dad… my entire life wouldn't have turned into a living hell in the first place.'

My emotions are a mixture of anger and sadness. I take out my colored contacts, revealing my blood red eyes underneath.

They shine even brighter in the darkness. Tears stream down my cheeks as I stand up.

'I sense someone coming this way. Someone powerful at that. Most likely a villain.'

...

...

I don't know what comes over me.

...

I don't know why.

...

...

But…

I turn around. It _is_ a villain. He's covered in scars from head to toe, has shining bright blue eyes and dark hair.

"Have you…" I start asking, as I open my watery eyes completely.

"Huh?" He says as he stares confused at me.

I don't move an inch.

"Ever hated someone… so much… that you ended up... doing the wrong thing?" I ask out of nowhere.

Something seems to click in his head because his eyes widen, and he remains silent.

Another wave of wind comes by, making our hair and clothes blow beautifully.

...

...

...

" _ **What a strange dream…"**_

* * *

 **Next up: The U.A sports festival**

 **Next guest hint: A combination of two deku's that have already been on.**


	8. A truth, a realisation and preparation

**Back again! YASSS. Ima' be honest with you guys. I'm running out of Dekus to do my introductions, and it's bugging me!**

 **Author-chan: I seriously don't know…**

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: Don't tell me you forgot about me~**

 **Author-chan: Oh god… not another villain. Last time, I ended up accidentally deleting and having to re-write a 1000 words!**

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: Well, I'm different. I promise I won't do anything evil. Not if it's for you, Author-chan~**

 **Author-chan: Are we seriously just gonna gender-flip all the Dekus that have already been here? This author must really be desperate…**

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: Well I don't care. That just means I get to spend time with my beloved Author-chan~**

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: *Creeps up behind Author-chan, and hugs while taking a deep, seducing breath***

 **Author-chan: *Gets shivers***

 **Author-chan: Great, as if one creepy, villain- yandere wasn't enough...**

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: What!? Some else loves Author-chan? I'll kill them!**

 **Author-chan: *Sighs* Could you just please do the disclaimers before you leave?**

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: *Looks insanely at camera***

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: You. You** _ **will**_ **review, comment, favorite and follow. Because Author-chan would be sad if you didn't. And I think we all know what happens if you make** _ **my**_ **Author-chan sad…**

 **Fem! Villain! Deku: *Takes out knife and smashes camera***

 **Screen: TECHNICAL PROBLEMS. WE WILL RETURN SHORTLY**

 ***A couple minutes later***

 **Author-chan: Phew, we got the screen working again.**

 **Author-chan: Fem! Villain! Deku left so quickly. She didn't even do the last disclaimer… oh well, guess I'll do it myself.**

 **Author-chan: I do not own BNHA. But even so, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I've sat in my bed for minutes now. I never stay in bed unless something is seriously bugging me.

'There's something off about that dream… not only did it feel _too_ real, but I also can't remember what happened at the end of last night,' I think to myself.

I'm getting a headache from overthinking it, so I finally stand up. I skip exercise this morning, which again, is something I normally never do.

I go directly to the shower. I stand there for what feels like hours, just feeling the water droplets running down my face, through my hair, all the way down to my toes.

School is dismissed today, because of the villain attack that occurred yesterday. My head is still clouded though.

I really don't know what to think. Everyone thinks of me as a friend, a comrade.

Even though I was so psychopathic right in front of them, they still forgave me. Even though I hurt Uraraka, they still forgave me. Even though they knew it was right, to tell the truth about what happened, they still covered for me and lied.

I've experienced so many new strong emotions lately that my head feels all fuzzy. This is not something I'm used to, having lived the life I did.

At last, I finally turn off the running water and stand in the shower for a surprisingly long amount of time, just letting all the water drip off my body.

I close my eyes, sigh, and leave to go dry myself off. A couple of minutes later, and I'm fully dressed.

I'm just wearing some casual clothes today, again, because school is dismissed. I'm not really sure what to do today.

I sit down on my bed and start thinking. 'School is closed today, Mr. and Mrs. Iki are still out of town, my classmates are still recovering, and I'm gonna have the day all to myself.'

I sigh. My urge to exercise takes over after all, and I start does sit-ups out of habit. I keep on switching between the treadmill, weights, pull-ups, sit-ups, and stretching.

Suddenly it knocks on my door, while I'm weight-lifting. "Come in," I comment without stopping.

I instantly recognize the maid that comes in as Miss Hanuki. "My lady, you haven't eaten yet," She says.

"Not hungry," I comment.

"But miss, it's not healthy to skip breakfast. Especially since you're still supposed to be resting," she says worriedly.

I stop the weight lifting and stand up. I walk over to my humongous closet and search for a pair of exercising clothes.

"Where are my sports clothes at?" I ask after searching for a little.

"They're downstairs. I just washed them. Why?" She asks.

"I'm gonna go for a jog," I say.

"But my lady! You're not supposed to be putting any more physical strain on your body. Please, just stay home and rest," She begs.

"I would, but I would really like to get some fresh air. And I forgot my sports bag at the school anyway," I say before exiting the room and going downstairs.

A couple minutes later, I against Miss Hanuki's wishes head out the door and run towards the city. I stop as I see a giant screen, telling about yesterday's incident.

"Up next, more information on the U.S.J incident. Yesterday, a class of hero course students was brutally attacked from a group of villains addressing themselves as The league of villains."

"Police managed to arrest 72 of the attacking criminals, but their supposed boss, Tomura Shigaraki was nowhere to be found."

"The group appeared to be out after U.A teacher and popular hero, All Might. They did not succeed, but two pro heroes and one student were badly injured."

"Police will pay a great price for anyone who has information regarding the villains or their whereabouts," The lady in the tv says.

A small crowd has gathered around, including me. I stary blanky into the ground for a couple seconds, pull the hoodie over my face and continue to run.

The thing I said earlier about forgetting my sports bag actually wasn't false. After all the commotion yesterday, and because of Izuku's sudden offer, I just completely forgot about it. And I have important stuff in that bag.

'The doors should still be open, considering the teachers are probably here,' I think as I spot the building in the distance.

I look to both sides before jogging over the street, and onto school grounds. The school is quiet, but that's to be expected since no one is there I quickly run up to class and grab the only bag still hanging in there.

I leave and start heading towards the exit. 'Good, now that that's done then maybe I can-' I bump into someone small, which interrupts my thoughts.

I look down to see a little bear/mouse/whatever. It takes a second before I realize who it is. "Oh! Principal Nezu!" I say. He looks at me and smiles like usual.

"Ah! Nakano. What gives me the pleasure of running into you on school grounds on a day off?" He asks.

"Well, I forgot my bag, and since I decided I wanted to go for a short run, I decided I could just come by and pick it up," I say calmly.

"Ah, that's understandable," he says.

"I'm sorry, but if that's all I think I'm gonna be on my way," I say as I'm about to leave.

"Hold on for just a minute," he says, making me stop.

"Yes?"

"I and a couple of other teachers are about to go over the things that happened yesterday. I believe we would be able to find out much more if you were there," he says.

"W-well… is it really alright? Aren't you going to be talking pretty privately about stuff a student like me shouldn't know?" I ask.

"Well yes, but we only need general information. We can always discuss the important stuff after you leave," he says.

'I guess that makes sense…' I say.

"Alright. I have nothing better to do today anyway," I say.

"Excellent!" He exclaims as we head towards a meeting room. We're the first ones there. I put my bag down, open it and take out the extra pair of clothes I had prepared for yesterday's P.E lesson, but never got to change into.

"Actually, would you mind if I went and got changed?" I ask. He gives me permission, and I head towards the bathroom.

After changing, I head back towards the meeting room. Almost everyone has already arrived. Midnight, Snipe, Vlad King, Nezu of course, and Cementos. I don't see All Might anywhere though.

They notice me, and I quickly bow to show them respect. I take a seat next to Vlad King. I can only assume Nezu already explained why I'm here, and that's why nobody is saying anything.

"Is All Might not coming?" I ask surprised.

"No, he had some important business to do with his old mentor," Nezu explains to me. I nod in understanding.

A second later, a familiar face comes in through the door. I recognize him as Naomasa Tsukauchi, the same investigator from yesterday.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologizes politely. The meeting starts shortly after.

"We've been doing quite a bit of searching for a man fitting the description of Tomura Shigaraki, but turned up nothing," he exclaims.

"We tried searching for the other villain, Kurogiri, but results were the same," He says,

"No matter the case, they're gonna be a pain to find, especially considering they could always warp away," he starts.

"So in reality, we know nothing," Vlad king comments.

"We've got to find them quick. They retreated, but they'll definitely try another stunt like this again. And soon," Snipe says.

"Well, they _were_ both reckless and overconfident. Even though it would clearly make more sense to wait for a longer period before attacking again, considering how security is going to be increased for the next couple of weeks…"

"It wouldn't surprise me if Tomura got impatient and decided to attack the next time we're away from school grounds," I say.

"And why's that?" Cementos asks.

"Well... Tomura definitely has an interesting personality. Whenever the villains showed up, all he did was brag about how amazing Nomu was. He never really spoke about himself."

"And whenever things didn't go his way he got angsty and impatient, almost as if he was about to throw a tantrum. Kurogiri also constantly had to keep him under control, as was he his parent."

"He has the personality of a toddler, a spoiled brat,"

"But I guess his quick way of handling things was an easy way to get me to fight…" I say sighing.

"That may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that what he did was irrational. Revealing his and Nomu's quirk like that was a very bold move," Nezu states.

"Bold or not, he does have an incredible and dangerous qurik," Vlad king states.

"It's possible he never got the quirk councilling students normally receive in elementary school," Midnight says.

'That is _if_ he went to elementary school of course,' I think to myself.

"Maybe so, but it's not like that's gonna change the fact that he uses it for evil," Snipe says.

"There were 72 villains arrested from the attack, all which were small-time thugs or bandits. But what worries me is that they were all able to agree with Tomura's ways so quickly," Naomasa says.

"If that's the case, then that must mean that all the small-time criminals are starting to feel cornered," I comment.

"Exactly. The number of people becoming pro heroes has greatly improved over the last couple of years. The criminals must be starting to feel the effect of that," Midnight says.

I nod as a response.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do to stop them?" Snipe asks.

"Well, it is thanks to all of the heroes that we have time to investigate stuff like this," Naomasa says.

"We'll continue our investigation and keep searching for the perpetrator of this incident," He states.

I cross my arms and close my eyes. 'Somethings not sitting right with me…' I think to myself.

"Is something bothering you, Nakano?" Nezu asks.

"Well, it's just…. Tomura can't possibly their real leader, right?" I say, which seems to surprise them a little.

"I mean, he obviously isn't mature, _or_ powerful enough to lead an organization that successful. They did manage to infiltrate the school, and launch an attack after all," I say.

"So what you're saying is that their real leader hasn't shown himself yet?" Midnight asks. I nod as a reply.

"Unless they have more Nomus in stock, there's no way they'll be able to kill All Might unless they have a secret weapon," I say.

Silence hits the room for a couple seconds.

"I don't wanna _think_ about how powerful a guy like him might be," Vlad King comments.

After that, I'm politely kicked out of the room. I didn't even notice that it had become so late that it was dark out.

I take my bag and start running towards my house in the outskirts of the city. Down the streets, through the park, up the road, and bam! I'm there.

"I'm home," I say walking in the door,

"My lady! Why are you home so late!?" Miss Hanuki asks in a tone of anger, yet concern.

"Sorry. While I was in grabbing my bag, I ran into the principal, and I had to talk with a lot of the teachers there. I'm very sorry I didn't call," I say.

She sighs. "Fine. Go take a shower and give me your exercise clothing. Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Yes, Miss Hanuki," I say doing so.

While I'm in the shower, something keeps bugging. The most frustrating thing is that I don't know what it is.

'What is it… just what is it that I'm missing here?' I keep asking myself that question over and over and over but come up empty-handed.

My second shower of the day is a short one. I change into a tank top and some sweat-pants, considering I'm most likely gonna be exercising again later in the evening, to help get rid of all my built up tension.

I don't sweat when I exercise anyway, so doing it even though I've already showered twice is fine.

I head downstairs and eat my dinner in silence. Mr. and Mrs. Iki aren't gonna be home for another 5 days. I sigh as I finish my dinner.

Just as expected, I start exercising again. 'I really need to update my routine a little. It's so basic,' I think to myself.

I can't help but think back to my days as an assassin when every single second I lived was one where my life was in danger.

Constantly growing stronger and stronger for each passing day. Still… mentally it was a living hell. Knowing that you just _took_ somebody else's life is hard to get over at first.

That's why assassins are trained to comprehend emotions. To prevent them from coming in the way of missions. Over the years I've learned about a lot of different emotions, which is why I'm able to blend in with the rest of the students.

Even though I left my past life behind the moment I killed my parent, I know there will always by darkness haunting me. That is my punishment for going against my family.

I start analyzing all the things I'm able to do.

* * *

 **(Ability list. If you're not interested in knowing I'll let you know when you can start reading again:)**

-Super speed (roughly 138 km, or 85 mph)

-Super strength (max weight able to lift 1610 kg or 3549 lbs)

\- Able to hide one's "presence" (meaning even people with sensory type quirks won't be able to tell I'm there)

-Able to sense people presences (Doing the opposite, and locating people by tracking their presence. Presence must be known in order to do this,)

-Poison resistance (only _extremely_ deadly poisons have an effect on me, but aren't able to kill me due to my quirk)

-Pain endurance (I can't feel any paint due to my quirk)

-General resistance (Immune to things like electricity, fire and such)

\- Super-regeneration/Immortality (I'm able to regenerate from any wound, no matter how fatal, in a matter of seconds. Even blowing up my entire body would do nothing)

-Heightened senses (general senses like hearing, smell, vision and so on are shockingly higher than normal)

-Bloodlust/Snapping (When emotions like rage, anger, fear or so take over, I release bloodlust, and if anger is triggered too much, I will _snap_ and go on a rampage. Bloodlust can also be released on command, but to much can eventually make me snap)

\- Super endurance (generally has a larger stamina supply, due to hard training)

-Blade hands (the ability to sharpen my hands, making them cut easier than any weapon. Comes in handy when killing by ripping out the heart, or other vital organs)

-Sharpened memory (has a better memory, and a higher IQ than most on my age, and some, if not most adults)

-Afterimage/special movements (the ability to make "clones" of my myself by moving in a certain way that makes afterimages. Other moves like this can also by triggered by doing etc.)

-Reading expression (the ability to read a person from their expression or words)

-Extreme agility and flexibility (able to move like a top trained gymnast or stuntman)

-Staying awake (the ability to stay awake for 4-5 days without any sleep. Whenever I sleep, whether I want to or not, my brain is constantly aware of my surroundings, making it impossible for someone to surprise we while I sleep)

 **Ok. You can read from here again:**

* * *

Of course, there are a couple other minor things, like amazing balance, making me able to run over a power cable.

But nevermind that. I sigh. 'Why does _my_ life has to be like this? Could I not just have lived a normal life, like literally everyone else?' I think to myself.

For some reason, I find myself thinking of the dream I had yesterday. Well, I can't be 100% sure it was a dream since I can't split dreams from reality anymore.

'Why does it keep bugging me? Who was that guy anyway? Even though I can't remember his face clearly, there was something familiar about him… but what?'

I remember his ocean, almost sky blue eyes glowing in the dark. His hair a dark color, along with his clothes. He had a dark aura, which means his nature is dark.

Your aura turns dark if you plan something evil, or do something heartless or unforgivable. Of course, it's also possible to acquire a dark aura after experiencing trauma from things like abuse, bullying or alike.

Of course, every single person's story is different. So are the villains'. No matter how badly we wanna deny it, we can't go against the fact that all villains have a reason for doing what they do.

Not every intention is good, but everyone has a reason. That is an undeniable fact.

I usually don't care about other people's reasons, but this guy felt different from all the other villains I've seen. I just quite can't put my finger on it.

'Oh well,' I think before heading to sleep.

The next morning I wake up… something horrible happens.

My vision slowly returns to me…

'What in the…' I think as I look at my phone.

'Crap! I am so laaAAATEE!' I scream in my head as I jump out of bed and towards the bathroom.

It's 8:32 am, meaning I'm already 32 minutes too late. Plus, it takes 5 minutes to get to school anyway!

Chaotically running around my room, I throw on my uniform, not tying the tie properly. I don't brush my hair, or tie my shoes. I almost forget my bookbag, but I manage to grab it in the last second.

I don't have time to check if I have everything or eat breakfast. While running as fast as I can to school, I wonder how this happened.

'There must've been a power shortage yesterday, causing the electricity to go out! But why didn't Miss Hanuki wake me up!?' I think.

'No use thinking about that now. What matters the most is getting to school before Aizawa sensei-..'

'Hold on a sec. Isn't he still supposed to be in the hospital?' I think. That doesn't make me slow down though.

After running for several moments, I'm finally at school. I almost forget to change my shoes, but end up doing it hastily anyway. I look at my phone.

8:45 am. Damn it. That took longer than wanted. I spot the humongous door and rush inside.

I'm panting, which is unusual. I can usually hold out a lot longer, even if I _do_ run at full speed.

I look up to see the entire class except for Uraraka staring at me. I look over at the teacher and see a mummy version of Aizawa-sensei.

"Well, Iki. What's the excuse today? You're even later than usual," He says from beneath the bandages.

"A-Aizawa sensei!? Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" I ask as I sweatdrop.

"My health doesn't really matter. What matters is, you were over 45 minutes late today. He says."

"S-sorry… I kinda… overslept," I say. He sighs disappointed.

"Go to the principal's office after school," he says.

"Yes, sir…" I say in a sad tone as I take my seat.

I can't help but feel lonely with the empty seat behind me, where Uraraka would usually sit and cheer me up.

I turn my attention to the lesson.

"As I was saying, the reason why the school wants to hold the sports festival anyway, even though it's still extremely shortly after the villain attack is to show that we're not afraid of them. It _is_ an extremely important event after all," he says.

'Hold on, sports festival? As in the U.A sports festival? And we get to participate? Woohoo, this is awesome!' I think to myself.

"Exactly. Pro heroes from all over will be observing the festival. It's your chance to show what you're made off. You're chance to get scouted," Momo says.

"Yeah! Most people join up with hero satiation as a sidekick after they graduate!" Kaminari says.

"Yes, but that's as far as most people go. They completely miss their chances in the spotlight. To be honest, I think that's how you're gonna end up. You're kinda dumb," Jiro comments back at him.

I can't help but giggle, considering she's so on point.

"It's true that joining hero agencies can grant you better expirence and give you a better chance when you graduate. That's why this sports festival is so important."

"You only get 1 chance a year, as 3 tries in a lifetime. Don't dissapoint us now," He says.

"Yes sir!" All of the class yell in unison. "Class dismissed,"

Next up, we have modern literature, taught by Cementos, and then the bell rings for lunch.

"Hey, Momo?" I ask. She turns to me.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to make a hilarious hat any chance, would you? I rushed out of the door so quickly this morning that I didn't have a chance to brush my hair," I say.

She hands me a newly crafted hairbrush shortly after. I run to the bathroom an get it done in a matter of seconds. I want to return it to her, but then decide that it would be better not to.

While on my way to the cafeteria, I run into the boys. "So um, Nakano. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while," Izuku asks.

"Sure, what is it?" I say back.

"Well, it's just… why do you want to become a hero?" He asks.

He makes me stop for a second. My eyes widen. They both look at each other, and then at me shortly after.

"Is.. something wrong?" He asks feeling a little bad.

I shake my head shortly after. "No, it's just… not something I speak about very often," I say.

'Actually, I never talk about this anyway. If it hadn't been for Izuku, I probably still would've been an assassin to this day…' I think to myself.

"I-its okay if you don't want to answer," Izuku stutters.

I shake my head. "No, it's fine," I say.

"I made a promise…"

"A promise?"

"Yes. I made it with my first real friend. We promised we would become heroes together, and save people from villains and so," I say.

'I'm sorry Izuku… I'm not ready to tell you the truth yet,' I say.

They both stare at me for a while, until Iida starts clapping.

"What a noble and kind reason for becoming a hero!" He yells. I blush a little embarrassed, as I see Izuku nodded his head wildly in response.

'All Might's coming,' I think as I sense his presence from down the hallway.

"There you are, young Midoriya!" He yells in the same energetic tone as ever.

"AAAH! A-All Might!? What are you doing here?!" Izuku asks startled.

"Lunch! Do you care to join me?" He asks, holding up a nicely packed bento-box.

I laugh as spit comes pouring out my mouth. "So cute!" I exclaim.

Izuku looks at the both of us. We nod, and he runs off with All Might.

Iida and I walk down to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Iida? Why do _you_ think All Might is fixated on Izuku?" I ask.

"Well… remember what Tsu said on the bus? About them having similar quirks? Maybe he wants to give him advise," he says.

"I guess that makes sense…" I say.

'Though I'm not sure that's the case…' I think but don't say out loud. I quickly eat lunch, and head back towards the classroom.

I _don't_ want to be late again, so I figured I would just go up the _ahead_ of time.

But on my way there, my sharp ears pick up on something.

"I don't have much time left as the symbol of peace…soon I'll have to put that title to bed," I hear an unfamiliar voice say.

'Hold on… is that… All Might!?' I think to myself. I can't help but listen in on their conversation.

'He sounds so calm and collected, unlike his usual chipper personality…' Now I'm intersted.

"No way…" I hear Izuku's voice say.

"Some of the villains out there are starting to notice that. Someone has to step up and keep this country safe," he says.

'Wait… he's not saying that… is he?'

"I gave you my power for one reason!" I hear him say.

My eyes widen. 'What…? All Might... Gave Izuku his power? But how is that even possible?'

Now I really have to figure out what's going on.

"Because you will be the hero to take my place!" He says.

'Why Izuku though!?' I start panicking in my head a little. This was _definitely_ unexpected.

"Do you still feel the same you did when we met?" He asks.

"Yes of course! I wanna save people with a fearless smile too!" He says back.

"Then go out there, and show them that you are Izuku Midoriya!"

"When you walk out there show all the people who you are. Show them what you stand for!"

"I want you to go out there and say with a fearless smile. **I AM HERE**!"He says.

I really don't know how to feel after that. 'Izuku… winning this festival really means a lot for you, doesn't it? Alright fine… I'll find out the truth about you and All Might eventually. I'll help you dream come true!' I think as I sprint down towards the classroom.

Now I was even _more_ excited about the sports festival.

'It's gonna be awesome!' I think as I give out a smile of victory.

* * *

 **Woo! Finally done! This chapter is one of the longer ones, but I don't suppose you mind?**

 **Well anyways, I PROMISE the sports festival is gonna be the next thing I write about! Believe me, this chapter is necessary for future stuff, but that's a secret for now.**

 **Again, please like, review, follow and favorite. It really means a lot! -**

 **Next up: The U.A sports festival! Obstacle race**

 **Next guest hint: A new Deku trend**


	9. The UA sports festival!

**I'm gonna stop with the Deku introductions for now. Gomen, but maybe I'll do it again sometime in the future.**

 **Author-chan: Please review, favorite and follow this story and author!**

 **Author-chan: Disclaimer. I don't own BNHA, but I do own** _ **this**_ **story.**

 **Author-chan: Please enjoy!**

* * *

I run…

I sprint.

I'm out of breath, dashing across all of the rooftops.

I run through the shadows as usual. This was _not_ good.

I….

WAS LATEEE!

'Goddammit! Why did there have to be a bank robbery on the here!?'

'I already got in trouble yesterday, and now I'm running late. AGAIN!'

Am I cursed or something? Why can I never make it to school on time? I'm seriously starting to wonder…

I follow the normal routine. Sprint inside the building, rush my school shoes on, up the stairs, inside the classroom, get scolded by Aizawa-sensei, take my seat, and sigh out in embarrassment.

That following day, I feel very strange. Something feels off to me, but I can't put my finger on it. Everyone in class seems normal.

Uraraka is still in the hospital but is going to get discharged in a couple of days, the league villains still haven't made a move, and I can't sense anything unusual. Everything seems so normal…

Everyone is training intensely at the moment, to prepare themselves for the sports festival.

'I'm tired of all this small time training that only prevents my muscles from weakening. I want to do some _real_ training.' I think as I stop doing pull-ups.

'The question is… what exactly am I supposed to do?'

Sitting on rooftops and feeling the wind blow by used to be one of my favorite activities to get the time to pass by as an assassin.

One of the tallest buildings in our general area, the exact same one I've tried to commit suicide from a dozen of times, used to be my favorite spot before I just started seeing it as a way to kill myself.

I really wanted to die after figuring out my quirk.

'Well, I could always train myself how my dad used to… it just won't be the same considering no one will yell or threaten to kill me while doing it.' I think as I stand up.

It's a breezy, yet warm day. I decide to head off to the city's garbage dump, where I know I'll be left alone.

'Alright. I wanna surpass my limits. If the leader of the league of villains really is as strong as I think, I'm gonna have to get stronger. And fast.'

'Although not likely, they could interrupt, or at the very least spy on us during the sports festival.'

I collect a bunch of random things like ropes, washing machines, fridges, old cars, weights and so on.

I sit there for a little before stretching out. If I don't stretch correctly, I could very well end up paralyzing all my muscles for who knows how long.

I start by tying two 70 kilo weights to each of my arms. Then, I tie a fridge to one leg and a stove to the other.

I give out a big sigh before I start running. Training like this proceeds all day. At one point, I try to sense rats with a blindfold on. The next, I'm avoiding falling metal object with a blindfold on, then I go on too heavy lifting and long distance run with restricted body movements.

I continue like this all day. After adding the new training program to my schedule, I increase the amount by each passing day, still making sure I'm home in time to seem unsuspicious.

I end up increasing my reaction time, senses, strength and speed, stamina, and mind. I have to come up with strategies on the spot in the sports festival anyway.

One day at school, we were stopped by a group.. ok, a horde of students standing in front of our doors.

"Why are all these people here!?" Mineta yells. Everyone is thinking the same thing.

It takes a second, but then I realize what's going on.

"Oh, so that's what you guys are doing here. You're scouting out the competition for the sports festival since you heard so many things about our class," I say.

Bakugou unfazed walks up to the group of students. "Move it, extras," He says.

Iida starts freaking out, yelling at him that it's not nice to call people extra's. Hate to admit it, but Kacchan's kinda right.

"So this is class 1 A. I heard a lot of great things about you, but you just seem like a bastard," A guy who looks creepily a lot like Aizawa-sensei says.

"Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or is it just you?" He asks. Everyone shakes their head.

"How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs-" He says.

I've had it. I flash up from my chair, tipping it over, and faster than the human eye, stand a few inches away from his face, staring directly into his dead eyes.

I'm smiling, even though I'm angry. People around us seem shocked, or at the very least surprised.

Well, the guy I'm looking in the eye still looks calm. "And what makes you think that?" I ask.

"I wanted to be in the hero course. But like all of these people never got lucky enough to get in. That's just how it is. Not all people are born equal," He says.

"So what? Do you have any idea how hard these people worked to reach this point? Maybe it's not that you're more useless than us, maybe you just didn't work hard enough," I say back.

That appeared to upset a lot of people. I grin as I take a step forward, making the crowd around me move away, opening a path for me to get through.

"I don't have time for this. If you really wanna prove that you're better than us then save it for the sports festival. Great heroes from all over will be watching after all," I say waving without turning around.

When I return home, I gather my thoughts by exercising as usual. The next couple of days go by with intense training, lectures and lots of thinking.

Mr. and Mrs. Iki return home just in time for the sports festival. Before I or any of my classmates could realize it, the day was here.

Everyone is sitting in the waiting area. We're all wearing the schools' gym uniforms to keep it fair. The only thing I'm worried about is keeping my cool in front of so many people.

All of Japan will be watching after all.

"Everyone! Prepare yourself! We're entering the arena soon!" Iida yells from the door. I scout a bunch of people who all look nervous.

Izuku too.

I've been thinking a lot about what to do. If I win the festival I would get a lot of attention. And would probably have to go head to head with Izuku at some point.

If I help out Izuku from the shadows and let him win, I'll feel bad because he'll be proud of something I know he didn't do.

But if I just lose on purpose my chances of getting good offers are gonna decrease. I've been going over this a lot and decided I would just see how things turn out as I go.

"Midoriya," A sudden voice interrupts. I look over and see Todoroki standing face to face with Izuku.

All attention in the room turns to them.

"From a prior point of perspective, I think it's fair to say that I'm stronger than you," He claims.

I clutch my eyes shut.

Izuku's eyes widen, but he nods, knowing that he's right. I clutch my fist, but no one sees it.

"However. You've got All Might helping you out in your little corner;" He says, which seems to surprise him. It was kinda obvious by now.

"I'm not here to pry on what's going on between you. But I want you to know that I will beat you," Todoroki says with a determined and overconfident look in his eyes.

'What the hell?' Is all I can think. Right as I'm about to stand up, Kirishima does.

"Whoah whoah, hold on with the declarations of war. We're classmates, let's all get along," He says putting a hand on his shoulder.

Todoroki shoves it off. "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to become a hero," Todoroki says walking away.

We all stare at him in confusion. Suddenly, I'm not unsure of what to do.

'So that's how you think, huh Todoroki? I wonder what made you think that way. Whatever it is… believe me. I _will_ prove you wrong,' I think angrily.

Suddenly, Izuku speaks up.

"Hold on a sec Todoroki. I don't really know what you're thinking, but I'll tell you this. Of course you're stronger than me. Of course you'll be able to beat me."

"In fact, you're one of the people with most potential in the entire class. That's why you got in so easily."

"We're all gonna have to fight to stand out. But… I'll be aiming for the top too!" Izuku yells.

That gets everyone spirits up, as we're about to enter the arena.

" _Alright, everyone! Are you ready!?"_

" _Here comes the unstoppable force who you know from withstanding a real villain attack! Ladies and gentlemen, class 1 A!"_

Everyone starts SCREAMING as our class walks through the gate. 'Wow, there sure are a lot of people…' I think looking around.

" _Well, here comes a class almost as shockingly talented as 1 A. It's class 1 B!"_

I look over to see what we're dealing with. I quickly run through each of their power levels and determine that if you average out their numbers, they would lay just below our class, if you didn't count my own power level that is.

" _Next up, general studies classes C, D, and E!"_ The guy from before is walking amongst those people. Even though he isn't in the hero course, I still get the feeling I should keep an eye on him.

" _Support classes F, G, and H!"_ Ok, they're probably mostly here to show off their inventions…

" _And finally business classes I, J and K."_

" _Give it up for all of U.A's first-year students!"_ Present mic yells out over the microphone, which only seems to pump up the crowd even more.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for the introductory speech!" Miss Midnight says. All the boys are getting glaring at her super seductive outfit.

'Really?' Is all I can think disappointedly.

"Be quiet everyone! For the student speech we have...Nakano Iki!" Everyone turns to me.

'Me? Um alright, I guess…' I think as I walk on stage.

I clear my throat.

"Listen up everyone. You might think I'm about to say something about that winning is not important and we're all here to have fun."

"But we all know it's not. We're all here to prove ourselves. I'll also bet a lot of you are hoping to get moved to class 1 A."

"But let me just tell you. Whether you're from the general studies, class A or B, the support course or the business course you better not take this lightly!"

"This sports festival is our chance to shine. So go out there, fight, and don't screw this up!" I say.

People seem to have mixed opinions, but overall people seem generally okay with my speech. My class smiles at me, having understood the message. I sigh.

"Without any further ado, let's see what the first game is gonna be!" Miss Midnight says as a screen behind her starts displaying a bunch of options.

It randomly stops and reveals the first challenge. "Obstacle race," it reads.

 **(Everyone who made it this far knows the rules, so I'm just gonna skip to the start,)**

Everyone stands together as one large group, awaiting the lights to signal our start.

"Ready… set… go!" Midnight yells as the lights go out, and everyone clumps together to get through the first entrance.

I'm getting squished from all sides, and I can't stop thinking about the time the whole school went into panic, and the exact same thing happened.

Except for this time, we're allowed to use our quirks.

'I'm not just gonna stand around. Not again!' I jump on the guy who stands next to me and use my sharpened hands to dig into the ceiling.

'Yes!' In success, I manage to climb all the way out from the ceiling. Right as I'm out, ice freezes the entire area, locking everyone by their feet.

I included. I already know who it is. Todoroki comes sprinting past us a second later. Ice is no problem for me though, so I just break myself free and start sprinting.

I have a great balance, so running on the slippery substance is easy. I look behind me, and a surprising amount of people managed to dodge his attack.

I catch up with Todoroki in little time. Right now, I'm just having fun.

"Nice try, but you're gonna need more than a lump of ice to stop me!" I yell at him. I feel more people coming close, but I don't care.

I could always sprint up front if I wanted to. Suddenly, I hear a loud crash.

I look up and see what looks to be robots from the entrance exams. Except there are a lot more 0 pointers now. The robots make everyone stop.

" _Oh! The enemies have shown up out of nowhere! What are the students going to do now!?"_ Present Mic yells.

"So this is what the other students were facing in the entrance exam," Todoroki says, as he puts a hand on the ground.

"But I wish they would have prepared something a little more difficult," He says, as a giant wave of ice shoots up from the ground, instantly freezing the giant robot.

He sprints in between the legs in the meantime.

'What a showoff…' I think to myself.

"Wow, he stopped the robot!"

"Now we can get across too!" Some of the other students yell.

'Yeah right. No way he froze it so strongly it isn't gonna collapse," I think.

I'm right. The robot falls over just a second later, causing a huge hammock. Present Mic praises Todoroki, who's currently in front.

A lot of people have caught up by now.

'All right, time to show what I'm made of!' I think, but right as I'm about to jump on the giant robot, a thought crosses my mind.

'But what about Izuku? Is he gonna be able to make it through?' I stare worriedly behind me. He looks worried.

'Alright... I knew I swore I wouldn't help him… let me _indirectly_ help him,' I think.

I run over to the giant robot and avoid its giant fist. I run vertically up its body until I reach its stomach. I bust inside using my sharp hands and tear away at all the wires inside.

I quickly cut out a piece of metal and attach a steel wire to it.

The robot the collapses, and as I'm about to leave, I grab an unsuspecting Izuku and clutch tightly onto the piece of metal.

"Ah, sorry Izuku but I might need your help!" I say with a smile. He looks scared, as I with my strong leg muscles jump high into the air, and drag izuku with me.

When we're a good 10 meters or so in the air, I hand the piece of metal to a screaming Izuku, while I grab onto the wire.

"You ready!?" I yell at him.

"No!" He screams back. I smile and prepare myself as we come crashing towards the ground.

As we're about to land on the ice path that Todoroki created, I throw Izuku forwards, making him slide on the stomach on the piece of metal I gave to him.

Any normal person would've fallen and broken their legs, and I _do_ need to take a few seconds to heal up.

But after my legs are healed, I with my strong leg muscles take off and start sprinting at my top speed, which is currently around 170 km, or 105 mph.

I easily catch up with Todoroki, but we're both stopped when we reach a cliff with thin wires over it.

I can only assume we're supposed to cross it. We both look at each other before we at the exact same time run across, Todoroki on his ice, and me because of my amazing balance.

" _AUU! Todoroki and Iki from class 1 A are running head to head. Who will reach the finish line first!?"_ Present Mic yells.

We both cross easily. I feel someone coming up from behind us. 'No mistaking it. That's Bakugou,' I think.

Yep. A second later we both hear the explosions coming from behind us. A furious looking Bakugou is storming towards us.

"Don't think I'm just gonna let you take the lead, bastards!" He yells.

I smile. This was gonna be fun.

'Wait!-' I immediately stop. The boys stop to.

In front of us is what appears to be a minefield. Todoroki and Bakugou waltz out there without using their quirks.

We're so far in front of everyone that it doesn't matter right now. While they focus on getting across slowly without leaving a path for the rest of the competitors, I haven't even entered the field yet.

My eyes are closed.

" _Todoroki, Bakugou, and Iki from class 1 A have taken the front! But what is Iki doing? She's not moving!" Present mic yells._

I ignore it. I try my hardest to focus. I do that best with my eyes closed. If I concentrate enough, I should be able to sense out every single mine.

After almost giving myself a headache, I get it. 'There!' I can sense all the mines.

With my eyes closed, I start sprinting, avoiding every single one. I'm about to catch up with Todoroki and Kacchan.

" _AU! Iki is running over the minefield, with her eyes closed! She's avoiding every single one!"_ Present mic yells as the crowd starts cheering.

Even though I can't see them, I can sense Todoroki and Kacchan. I'm really close now.

And before 5 more seconds pass, I overtake them. With my eyes still closed, I yell at them.

"See ya at the finish line!" And then I smile.

Even though I'm a good distance in front of them, I can sense that they've started using their quirks now, even though they know it would create a path for the following contestants.

I'm almost out of the minefield zone, but Todoroki and Kacchan are moving closer. I open my eyes.

'Wait! I sense something!' Right after that, I hear an extremely loud crash coming from behind us.

Just as I suspected, Izuku used the piece of metal I gave him before to launch himself into the air.

I smile. 'Just as planned,' I think.

He's catching up to us. And quickly. I start slowing down on purpose.

Right as he's about to crash land into Todoroki and Bakugou, he turns the situation around and uses them as a boost.

Right as he's about to fly off, I grab onto the steel wire I attached earlier, and go with him towards the finish line.

"N-Nakano!?" He yells scarred.

"Watch out, we're about to land!" I yell while smiling.

I handle the landing again, which ends up giving him a little of a head start. I let go of the piece of metal and sprint towards the finish line.

1st or 2nd, I didn't really care. I can see the doorway leading into the arena.

Me and Izuku are so close, It's ridiculous. Everything goes blank for a second, but then I hear Present Mic yell out the victor.

'Wait… what?' Is all I can think. The crowd starts yelling.

* * *

 **Back again! Yes I know, it's amazing, right? Let me just tell you a little about my future plans for this fanfic.**

 **\- I, myself, only watch the anime, which means I'm only gonna write as much content as there is in the anime**

 **\- This _is_ a love story, and fluff and such will eventually come later.**

 **\- I do have most the story laid out already, and I usually write 1-2 chapters whenever I feel inspired! (Which happens suspiciously often…**

 **\- I mostly plan to continue to publish this fanfic if it's well received, meaning, that if you don't like it, I'll stop publishing it and start writing on it for myself.**

 **\- I'm dropping the Deku introductions for an unknown reason, but maybe I'll bring it back sooner or later.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, please review, follow and favorite both story and author!**

 **Next up: The sports festival. Calvary battle**


	10. Cavalry battle

**Welp, I can't stop myself. I just love writing these darn chapters too much! I should be sleeping right now, but eh. Pfff who cares about that stuff anyway, not like it's important!**

 **Author-chan: Please review, favorite and follow both story and author!**

 **Author-chan: I don't own BNHA, or any characters, except for my original ones in this story!**

 **Author-chan: Extra warning! This chappie has some pretty precise descriptions of some stuff you might find a little disgusting, but it's nothing to worry about.**

 **Author-chan: Now let's get on with it!**

* * *

" _Unbelievable…. Nakano Iki… and Izuku Midoriya…. TIEEDD!"_ Present Mic screams out, which makes the crowd even more hyped.

I look at Izuku. He looks at me.

'Well, this was unexpected..' I think.

A second later, Todoroki and Bakugou come running over the finish line, taking 2nd and 3rd place.

I don't really care about the others' placements, so I stop listening in for a while and enter my own mindscape for a little.

'I wonder what the second round will be… considering the first round was an individual test, I'll bet the second round is a team effort…' I think.

After all top 42 contestants are chosen, Miss Midnight goes on to chose the second round.

This time, the board reads "cavalry battle"

'Yep, just as I thought, a team battle,' I think.

"Alright, everyone! The second round is a cavalry battle, but with a twist!"

"Of course, you're allowed to use your quirks as much as you desire!"

"What's more, this will be a point based battle!"

"Starting from 42nd place, who has 5 points, the points increase by five all the way up the rankings."

"Except for first place. Nakano Iki and Izuku Midoriya tied for first, and are both worth 10 million points!" Midnight yells.

Everyone gives us the evil eye. I sweatdrop a little.

I sigh. 'You gotta be kidding… man, this is gonna be such a drag…' I think

 **Okay, I don't know why I bothered writing the first part of the rules since you all know them. Welp, it's there and I don't want to delete it again. Imma' skip the rest of the rules though.**

"You have 15 minutes to form a team!" Midnight yells as the timer starts going down.

I start thinking hastily.

'Considering we're both worth so much it will be hard finding at least one person who wants to team up with us. Of course, I could always keep avoiding people with my speed for the entire round, but Iida probably has a chance, and that wouldn't be any fun…'

If only Uraraka was here. I'm sure she would team up with us.

'Think… think,' I'm starting to get bugged out. Most other people have already formed teams.

'Who's quirk would be the best to function alongside mine?' I look around.

'Of course, I could always take a risk and team up with someone from B class or the support course,'

'No, that wouldn't work out. Maybe I could-' suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even feel them coming.

I'm surprised as I see who it was.

"Izuku…?" I ask. He's already formed a team with Tokoyami and another girl I don't recognize.

"Please Nakano, we'll need your speed and your strong muscles if we want a chance to win," He begs.

I smile. "Sure. Are you sure it's okay though? We'll be targeted by _everyone_ considering there's a 20 million point bounty on your head," I say.

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna be targeted anyway, so I think it would be for the better if we got more battle strength by teaming up," He says, which makes my heart pump.

"Well, count me in," I say as we walk together to Tokoyami and the girl, whose name is apparently Mei Hatsume.

"Right. So I'm thinking, with the quirks and support items that we have it would be best if I was the front horse," I say to the group.

"Now, just hear me out, okay? Tokoyami could watch our back, and Dark shadow could watch our blind spots, "I say. They nod.

"Hatsume, your support items will come in handy for escaping and dodging. I'll do my best to help avoid and free us from any attack, but we might need a little backup. That's where your inventions come in handy," I say.

They all nod. Izuku is going to be the rider. I told him to wear the headband with the least amount of points on top and then cover it with his hair.

It's a very basic strategy, but hey. Have you ever seen it fail before?

Time is starting to run out. I feel a little awkward holding Izuku's bare feet, but I manage to shake it off.

"Well, it looks like the two first places have teamed up! This is going to be an exciting match!" Midnight yells from her podium.

Again, all attention turns to us, and I can feel everyone's eyes glaring at us from all directions.

I remain calm as we all enter the arena. "Ready!? 3, 2, 1, GOO!" Midnight yells.

All at once, people start sprinting towards us from all directions. "You ready guys!?" I yell at them. They all nod.

'Alright…'

"Hold on tight!" I yell at them. They do so, and I start sprinting around at my top speed, and dash all the way over to the other side of the arena, snatching a couple headbands on the way.

They seem surprised by the speed we just went at, but calm down after realizing that it managed to confuse everyone else.

"Izuku! Will you able to wear these!?" I ask. He nods and hastily ties them loosely around his neck.

"What the!? I'm missing my headband!"

"Me too!" I hear people around us yell. I smile.

The first attack managed to catch them off guard.

"What the hell?! That girl! She's so fast!" Everyone got their eyes on us again, but at least I managed to get a distraction done.

We keep dodging and running away for a while until everyone is out of breath.

"Those guys… they're unreal!" A group of students yells as we've managed to dodge every single attack coming our way.

I'm a little out of breath.

No- actually, I'm completely out of breath. I feel like I'm losing air the more breaths I take.

Okay- somethings wrong. I instantly start looking around for something, but I see nothing but people coming at us from all directions.

I try sensing out something unusual but find nothing. The air is getting tighter and my lungs are having a hard time breathing.

I feel light headed and dizzy. My vision and hearing start fading, but I'm not collapsing.

I can hear my breathing, but everything else is silent and dark. No crowd screaming from all the surroundings, no flashing images before my eyes, no nothing.

'What's happening to me? Am I having a panic attack? No, why should I?' At least I'm still able to think straight.

" _Come to me..."_ I flinch at the sound of the voice. It sounds so familiar. Too familiar.

" _Come here, come here, come here,"_ It repeats.

'No… it can't be,'

" _Come to me…. Meiha... Ryuketsu."_ I shiver at the sound of my name.

'It can't be…' I slowly and terrified turn around.

"Dad…?" I ask in a shivering voice. I stare overwhelmed at the figure before me.

Whatever it is, it looks exactly like my dad. And it knows my name.

" _Meiha… how long are you going to continue with your foolish rebellion? You know your true nature is going to surpass your sanity eventually…"_ He says.

They even sound identical. I gulp. I haven't been this scared for years.

"I…" is all I can stutter.

'Damn it! Even after all this time I'm still too scared to stand up to my dad!" I think.

He slowly walks towards us.

" _You have disappointed me. You know all of your friends will die someday, right? Your little facade isn't going to hold forever. Everyone will find out,"_ He whispers in my ear, which makes me jump back out of reflex.

He smiles at me in his usual lustful way. He's leaking bloodlust, but it's fine since no one is here except me. I'm sweating so much I can't get a grip on the blade on my back.

Suddenly, I'm back in my old assassin uniform. Corpses start appearing all around us. I identify them as the people I've killed in the past.

Shakingly, I look up my dad.

He's still smiling. Suddenly, another familiar face pops up among the corpses.

I gag as I recognize the terrorized body as my mother. Suddenly, I feel an overwhelming anger boil inside of me.

I can feel my bloodred eyes glowing as I stare at my dad. Even though I'm still petrified, I want nothing more than to run up to him and chop his head off at this very moment.

" _Is that really all it took to get you on the urge of snaping? Pathetic. An assassin who snaps because of emotions, what a disgrace,"_ He says, turning all my previous feelings into fear and regret again.

"I-" I want to speak up, but I feel the words get tangled in my mouth. I'm running out of air- I can't breathe!

I start choking on myself, saliva dripping out of my mouth, I feel the world fading away. For the first time in years, I'm scared of dying.

My dad walks up to me, who is currently choking, and smiles again.

" _I'll be watching you… sweetheart~"_ He says and disappears in a flash.

Suddenly, I can breathe again. I find myself snapping for air, the lightheaded feeling taking over me.

My entire body is shaking. My muscles are so weak that I end up collapsing on the floor in the dark space.

I take a breath. And another. And another. And another.

A loud beeping noise starts sounding in my head.

It's getting louder and louder and louder. It won't stop. IT WON'T-

"NAKANO!" Yells a voice.

Suddenly everything returns. My vision is back, I can once again hear all the screaming from the crowd.

My memories return in small bits at the time. The sports festival. Obstacle race. The second round. Team Izuku. Points. 5 minutes left.

I look up at Izuku, who looks worried.

"Are you alright!? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack. You wouldn't respond! Is everything okay!?" He asks.

To be honest, I feel horrible, but I give out a fake smile and laugh.

"Yeah! Don't worry! I just have a little stage fright, that's all!" I say.

"Well, if you say so…."

Suddenly, we're stopped by a new force. A wall of ice. And another one. And another one. And another. We're cornered.

I feel so sick. The head is throbbing, my body temperature is shooting through the roof, and I can feel my stomach is cramping together. My vision is getting blurry again, but it's different this time.

'I just have to survive 4 more minutes,' I think to myself, as I swallow the throw-up that made its way up my throat.

Todoroki stopped us.

"Sorry. But I'm gonna take those 20 million points now," he says.

I don't know why, but I'm getting a strange feeling from his eyes. They're filled with hatred, but they're not directed towards anyone here.

Based on the three consisting people on Todoroki's team, I have a solid strategy of how to avoid them until the end.

We stay in his blind spot so that he won't be able to shoot ice at us without hitting Iida, and Kaminari or Momo won't be able to do anything without hurting the other team either.

After we continue this strategy for a while, Todoroki starts picking up on what we're doing.

I can feel every second that passes. I'm not sweating like a maniac anymore, but the whole world is spinning, and I feel nauseous.

Every time we dodge, leap to the side or jump up into the air, I can feel all the acid in my stomach getting thrown around. If it continues like this for much longer, things are gonna end badly for me.

'2 minutes left….' Is all I can think. I can see the pressure getting to the other team. And to my own of course.

"Everyone. Hold on tight. I'm going to use a special move," I hear Iida comment from the other side.

I want to warn Izuku, but my reaction time has been slowed down drastically by all the nausea, and Iida quickly dashes over at us, while Todoroki snatches the headband.

'Damn it!' I think. Well, I technically don't know which headbands he snatched yet, so we could still be at the top.

Izuku hastily checks what he has left.

"Damn it! He got both 10 million pointers!" I yell dizzy. There's only about 10 seconds left.

'Well crap, this might just make me hurl later, but oh well,'

"Everyone! Hold on to me tight!" I yell. They do so.

For the first time, I hide everyone who's touching me's presences', and I with my super speed get behind him.

I feel acid coming up my throat and into my mouth.

Todoroki notices though and puts up his hand in defense.

I can see Izuku active his quirk in his right arm. '5 seconds left!' It's all on Izuku now.

He manages to use his quirk to get Todoroki's arm out the way and succeeds to snatch a headband in the last second.

The horn sounds, concluding the match.

We desperately look at the headband Izuku managed to snatch. 615 points.

Not enough to take the top spot, but enough to land us on 4th place, and therefore qualify for the final round.

Izuku cries out in excitement. I'm so happy that I almost forgot about everything earlier. I'm reminded though, as a headache starts torturing my brain, and I feel the strong taste of acid in my spit.

I quickly run off.

I don't manage to make it to the bathroom, and end up throwing up in a nearby bush. Luckily, no one is around.

After finishing round one, I stand there panting for a while. I feel more coming this way, but I don't really care.

I've never been sick once in my life before. I'm pretty sure my immortality quirk boosted my immune system to the point where no unwanted bacteria was even allowed to enter my body.

I know I'm feeling like this because of something else.

Just as I predicted earlier, more puke makes its way out. It continues for a while, and eventually just turns to saliva.

I feel much better now. I leave the area and continue spitting for a while, trying to get the acidic taste out my mouth.

Students start streaming out of the main arena. I give out a sigh in relief.

No one saw me.

And now that I feel better, I'll be able to take the final round seriously. I smile.

I decide to go off to find a vending machine, and hopefully find a drink to wash away the nasty taste.

Thoughts about what happened earlier keep coming to mind.

'What the hell was my dad doing there? He's supposed to be dead, just like mom and everyone else I've killed in the past,' I think.

So far, I've found nothing. Not a single vending machine or drink stand in sight.

I sigh and decide to head off to the bathroom and just drink out of the sink. On the way though… I find something very interesting.

'Todoroki? But what's he doing talking with Izuku…?' I think. I hide my presence and hide behind a corner.

"That's not it at all is interesting wording. It suggests there really is something between you and All Might you shouldn't talk about," He states, which startles Izuku.

My eyes widen. Suddenly, this conversation has greatly caught my attention.

"My father… is the second-ranked hero, Endeavor," Todoroki says. I flinch.

'Of course! That's why he seemed too familiar!' I want to slap myself on the forehead if it wasn't for the fact that I would be discovered by doing so.

"So, if you're connected to the number 1 hero, All Might, that gives me all the more reason to beat you," he says.

"That old man aims for the top. He used his power to become a well-known hero, but he was never able to surpass All Might,"

"He's still at it though, trying to beat All Might, even to this day," Todoroki says.

"I-I don't get it. What are you trying to tell me here?" Izuku stutters nervously.

"Have you ever heard of… quirk marriages?"

My eyes widen again.

'Yes, I've heard of it before. It's a marriage specially set up to combine two people's quirk and make an even more powerful child'

'But aren't those supposed to be illegal?' I ask.

"My dad doesn't only have a successful history, he also has plenty of money to throw at his problems,"

"He bought my mother's' relatives to get his hands on her quirk,"

"And now he's raising _me_ to surpass and replace All Might in his place,"

Izuku's eyes widen.

"I hate it so damn much. I refuse to be that scumbags tool,"

There's a couple seconds of silence…

"In every memory of my mother… I only see her crying,"

"I remember she called my left side identical to my fathers. It was unbearable,"

"She poured boiling water over my face while saying I looked to much like my old man,"

"The reason I picked a fight with you was to prove myself. I can win this without using my _damn_ fire quirk,"

"You see… I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and I can take 1st place without using his quirk," Todoroki says as a dark shadow falls over his eyes.

'So that's your reason, huh?' I think. I don't need to hear any more. I stand up and leave silently.

I walk alone around the halls for a while. Once again, I'm reminded of my past life.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why does that keep bothering me so much!? I left that side behind so long ago! So why is it still…?'

I sense something… odd.

'What is this?' It feels so familiar, yet… dark.

'Is it the league of Villains? No… I would recognize it if that was the case… unless it's a villain from the league I haven't seen yet!'

Suddenly, I start running around. The building is empty, considering everyone is out in the arena.

I check one room, nothing. Another room, nothing.

I run around the entire campus until the only place to search is the teachers' area. I sweatdrop.

It's almost time for the final round. I won't have time to search if I'm out fighting.

Sneakily I run around the teachers' area. Luckily, it seems no one is around right now.

'Who is it!?' I can still feel the weird presence I felt earlier, but I still don't know who it is, or where they are!

Which is strange, because dark presences are usually the easiest to follow, considering they stick out like a sore thumb.

I start running quicker. Whoever this is is either an extremely good hider or is someone toying with me.

I bite my lip just thinking about it.

'Think idiot, think! What would you do if-' I'm stopped as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Panicky, I turn around and jump away in reflex. As I see who it is, I calm down at first.

"M-Mr. All Might?" I ask. Then I remember that I'm not supposed to be behind here.

"Young Nakano! What gives me the honor of finding you here?" He asks.

He doesn't sound mad in the least. I stand up again from the position I landed in before.

"Well… I.." This is one of the first times I've actually had a hard time coming up with an excuse.

He walks up to me.

"Would you mind telling me what startled you so badly before? I'm not Aizawa, you can calm down," he says.

I sigh out. 'Might as well just tell him…'

"Well… the truth is… I sensed something strange from within the building… something with a very dark aura," I say.

All Might waits a couple seconds before answering. "Are you certain?" He asks. I nod.

"It wasn't anyone I recognized. If that were the case I would be able to tell right away," I say.

"Hmmm. Well, I would hate to think a villain infiltrated our security," All Might says.

"I was looking for who, or whatever it was that I sensed. I'm sorry, I should've told somebody instead of just running off on my own," I say bowing slightly.

"No need to apologize! You have told me now, and as a thank you for that, I will let you slide out of here without letting anyone know. Sounds good?" He asks.

I nod and head for the exit.

I hear the crowd cheering again, followed by Midnight's voice.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for the final round of the sports festival!" I hear her say.

'Great. This is what I've been waiting for,' I think as I smile.

* * *

 **So. How do you like the story so far? I'm telling you, I have one heck of an adventure planned for this fic, so stick around if you do like it!**

 **Net up: Final rounds! 1 on 1 battles!**


	11. 1 on 1 battles!

**Hey everyone. So. Change of plans. Even though this chapter is titled "1 on 1 battle," it's gonna be… a little different to say the least.**

 **I'm just gonna be honest with you. I suck at writing fighting scenes, so, therefore, this chapter is going to take a little bit of a different turn.**

 **I hope you don't mind… sorry if you do.**

 **Welp, I'm not gonna spoil anything, so you're just gonna have to read to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **not** **own BNHA or any anime… at all… okay, now I'm getting depressed. :(**

 **Please review, as it helps keep me motivated! If you've ever tried publishing something you know how I feel. :3**

 **Also, a little warning. This chappie is a** _ **little**_ **graphic because of a CERTAIN crazy person, but you'll be finnee.**

* * *

Everyone scatters around. There's some time before the main tournament begins. The pairs have just been revealed, and I'm apparently going to be fighting a B class student after the break.

They're hosting side-games in the meantime as well.

I don't anticipate to be a part of them though...

That strange presence from before is still bugging me. I've felt it throughout the entire explanation of the final round, which caused me not to listen properly.

I'm certain of one thing now though… whatever it was I sensed before is following me, and is a villain.

A very strong or a very insane one at that, because the dark aura is so massive it's detectable now, even though they're clearly trying to suppress it.

They can't hide any longer. I know where they are now.

After making sure I'm alone and not being followed, I set off to find whatever it was I felt before.

I'm sprinting in the direction I _know_ I'll find them. Though for some reason… My body is trembling.

'Stupid legs… what are you scared of?!' I think. I'm reminded of what I saw during the cavalry battle, which doesn't make me any less nervous.

'Idiotic family. You're supposed to be a chapter long gone now... '

I clench my teeth. 'Now isn't the time to hesitate,' I think. I'm getting closer.

It's strange… the halls are empty, almost to empty.

I mean, I get that there isn't any bathroom or food stall in the direction I'm going, but it's still to deserted for what's supposed to be an arena full of people.

I shrug it off, thinking it's just some odd coincidence.

Finally, after running for what feels like several minutes, I reach one of the rooms located furthest from the arena.

I don't know what's on the other side of the door, but I'm certain that who or whatever has been playing around with me is in there.

My heart is beating for some odd reason. My legs are still shaking from before as well. I slap myself on the cheeks. They turn red and start burning, but I think nothing of it.

I take a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking in without making a sound.

The room is pitch black, but I can see fairly well in the dark as soon as my eyes adjust to it, which usually takes a couple of seconds.

I close the door, knowing that I'm trapped in a dark, cramped space with the enemy.

We're so far away from everyone though, so I can go all out if needed as long as I don't destroy the building or cause any extremely loud noises.

I'm standing there, silent. The entire room is _covered_ in dark aura, so I'm not able to pinpoint exactly where the person is.

I'm quickly thinking up a strategy based on the options I have.

They'll have to strike first.

…

...

I can't hear a thing. I have _extremely_ good ears. I can hear a person's footsteps from two hallways away if I concentrate.

This person is dangerous.

Suddenly, out of nowhere comes an object. It's flying at me at a tremendous speed. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't realize.

That's breaking the first rule of basic combat, never lose focus or take your eyes of the enemy.

I dodge, but it manages to scrape my chin. That's when I realize what the object was.

I wipe the blood off my cheek.

' _A knife…'_ I think…

My eyes have gotten used to the dark now, and I can finally see the person standing in front of me.

It looks like…

' _A high school girl…?'_ I'm so surprised. I never imagined a girl my age would release so much dark aura.

She's suppressing her presence as well. She's silent, has good reflexes and uses weapons to fight. She's like what I used to be.

"Wow… You really are amazing!" She says. The moment she speaks to me, I pick up a certain tone in her voice.

' _Insanity…'_ This girl… the dark aura I had sensed earlier… had it been bloodlust? She could… be an assassin.

'No. An assassin would never show that much emotion or insanity unless they snapped.'

'I'll have to watch my step,' I think.

"Who are you?" I ask in my toughest voice. I can feel the blood pumping in my veins.

"Me?! Oh, that doesn't matter! What matters is, I've taken an interest in you," Yep, this girl definitely had a screw loose.

Her tone of voice is high. I can tell she's itching to fight me.

I quickly dash at her, but she dodges.

This girl is trained in combat, no killing. And I can tell she's extremely talented at it too, which is bad because I'm out of shape.

I haven't gone up against another human this powerful since my dad was still alive.

Even though the room is pitch black, I can see her psychotic smile.

She jumps at me, and for the first time in a while, I dodge with a lot of trouble. She's so fast, and her reflexes are amazing.

I can tell that she's carrying a lot of weapons with her, which is bad. Not because she's gonna kill me, but because I slow down and get exhausted whenever I use my quirk a lot.

I hide my presence and try to get up behind her and pin her to the ground. Bad idea. Even though my presence is hidden, she turns to me, which surprises me so much that she pins _me_ to the ground.

She looks at me with a look of lust. I get chills, and my reflexes kick in as I see her holding a blade over my face.

I kick her in the stomach with my knee and get up again.

That seemed to have knocked the air out of her for a moment. She wipes her mouth and turns to me again, ready for another attack.

We continue to go at each other like this for a couple of minutes until we're both out of breath, and our clothes are lightly torn.

She's scratched me multiple times, but I managed to heal up.

Without a weapon, there's not much I can do except using my hands.

This girl isn't playing around. She has obviously killed people before!

As we stand closely face to face, I realize I'll have to get serious. I release a bit of bloodlust myself as is a tradition when fighting another talented killer.

She giggles.

"My, my! You really _are_ amazing! Do you know what would make you more amazing though? BLOOD!" She screams.

That's when I realize it.

It's a perfect setup. The thick aura spread all throughout the room makes it impossible to sense anything.

The constant release of bloodlust moving quickly from place to place, making me curious and luring me in.

Before I know it, it's too late.

Out of nowhere, two knives come flying at me. I'm caught so off guard that they manage to strike through my hands, pinning me to the wall.

I don't feel much pain, but my hands are bleeding crucially. I desperately try to break free, but I'm as good as glued to the wall.

I'm not scared of dying or anything like that, but, if I let her escape, someone else could die.

 _That's what I'm scared of._

I try my best to get free, but the knives are implanted deeply through my hands and go far into the wall through the back.

I'm stuck. I try my hardest, struggle, kick, even try to make the knives slice through my hands in order to escape, but nothing works.

I look at the direction she's standing in with a look of anger… or… is it fear?

Two more knives come flying and do the exact same thing to my feet, essentially hanging me on the wall.

More blood, more blood, and more blood.

Even though I've probably lost more blood than what's healthy at this point, I'm not going to bleed to death, I know that for sure, but the wound isn't going to stop bleeding as long as the knives go through my body.

I can feel myself getting lightheaded. Just because I'm immortal doesn't it mean I can't pass out.

She walks up to me and laughs.

"Yes, yes, YES! Now, _THIS_ is what I was talking about!" She moves closer. And even closer.

Our faces are inches away from touching each other. She licks the area around her mouth.

I'm cornered.

I look at her madly, as sweat starts dripping down my face. I'm defenseless, there's nothing I can do.

Her face moves _even closer_ and our noses are _touching_ each other now.

My heart is racing.

"You're so cool~ I've never met someone like you, who could play with me for so long without dying~"

"I like you. Will you be my new best friend, best friend?"

"Like hell, I would ever be friends with someone like you," I ask mainly to talk back to her.

A couple of seconds of silence pass by. She looks mad now.

Suddenly, I feel a strong force going into my gut, and more blood comes out of my mouth.

That's when I realize she just stabbed me in the stomach.

A wave of pain hits me for the first time in forever. I can bear it though.

'Ow. This girl… who the hell is she?' I think. I stare at her for a while, until deciding I want to see how far I can make her go.

I smile, even though the pain is increasing.

"Heh, nice try you bastard," I say as I start sweating even more. The entire wall is covered in blood by now.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was still alive, this would've looked like a murder scene. A very gruesome one at that.

My clothes are stained red and torn, but there's not a single injury to be found on my body, except for right around the places the blades are inserted.

She looks amused at me. I can hear the crowd cheering from the other side of the building.

"You're so cool!" She yells again. I can feel the air leaving my lungs as she isn't pulling out the knife in my stomach.

Suddenly her phone rings and she finally moves away from me. My heart was beating. She was so close!

"Hello?"

There's a couple of seconds of silence.

"Ehhhh?! Why now, I was just having so much fun!" She yells.

She sighs. "Alright fine! Just let me finish up first, okay~?"

Another couple of seconds of silence pass.

"Yeah yeah," And then she hangs up.

She turns to me again, this time with a smile, a creepy smile, on her face.

"Well, it was a pleasure playing with you…" She says, as her smirk widens.

'What the hell is she planning now?'

Suddenly, her body starts melting…

' _Does she have a liquidfication quirk?'_ I wonder. I'm proven wrong though.

I'm horrified at what I see next. My heart stops for a moment.

' _A… transformation… quirk,'_ I think to my horror, as an exact copy of my dad stands in front of me.

I'm left speechless.

'How!? Whenever using a transformation quirk you have to have either touched or have the DNA of the person you transform into!'

My jaw drops and I start mumbling noises that should have been words. My voice breaks. I can't speak anymore.

"It was nice meeting you…" Even the voice is identical.

She leans in (again) and whispers in my ear.

"But I have to go now… I'm sure we'll meet again someday, though,"

She walks away and starts heading towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way… You can call me Himiko," She says before grinning and exiting the door, leaving me in the dark room. Alone. Blood everywhere.

I just sit there, helplessly.

Suddenly, the emotion starts overwhelming me. A lot.

I clutch my teeth. If I could have punched the wall I would've done so.

'How the hell… what was I…. I'm so,' I'm unsure of what to do or think.

So many questions are popping through my head right now.

Why could she transform into my dad? How did she know me so well? What were her intentions? Who the hell was she? But most importantly…

Why the hell was I so weak? Every time my dad comes up, I freeze. I'm paralyzed, unable to do anything. It's like he's a trigger for my darkest fear. Oh, wait. He is.

Why the hell could I not fend off 1 villain? What have I become? Now I've put Izuku and the others in danger!

So much anger is flowing through my veins, that I out of aggression pull my hands down, causing the blades the rip through my skin, leaving a large cut that heals after a couple of seconds.

I do the same for my feet. Suddenly… all the pain, agony, anger, rage, confusion and hate turns to… sadness. I fall to the ground, and sob in the pool of blood.

I sob and sob and sob and sob and sob. It hurts. It hurts SO much.

Not the wounds. My heart is stinging. What is this emotion? Over the years I've felt SO many sad emotions.

I've lost the will to live, I've felt regret, felt pain, felt guilty, felt helpless, felt overpowered, felt small and weak, felt sorrow, felt broken, wanted to die, wanted to change myself, wanted to kill EVERYTHING, felt loneliness, felt empty, and felt heartbroken.

Yet… I don't know the feeling I'm having right now.

Why? Why am I so… god damn, useless!

I can't do anything right! I failed the path of the assassin, failed EVER being normal, failed to protect my friends, failed my mom, failed Izuku. How am _I_ supposed to _ever_ become a hero?

I hear loud noises such as explosions, things being destroyed and so much more. The crowd is going WILD.

'Everyone… is out at the tournament right now. Doing their best, giving it their all. And here I am. Sitting in a blood-covered room alone. Crying my eyes out.

…

I take a DEEP breath and stop my sobbing. I've become really lightheaded and dizzy. I can't tell if it's because of the missing blood or because of the breakdown I just had.

No more tears. As soon as I try to stand up, the whole world starts spinning and my vision gets blurry. I'm so dizzy.

I give it a couple of seconds, and it gets better. I can walk without having to use the wall for support now. I reach for the doorknob.

'It's so…. far…. away,' The entire world seems so distant now.

'Can't… stand… much… longer,' My legs give after, and I fall to the ground with a loud crash.

I breathe heavily.

'I'm… sorry,' is the last thing I think before my entire world turns black.

...

Silence.

….

Darkness.

...

I recognize the place as my unconsciousness.

….

Wait…

….

I hear something…

….

I can't move….

….

Ugh.

….

My eyelids feel so heavy….

….

I'm gonna open them anyway.

….

…

…

Ever so slowly, I start seeing a blurry world before my eyes.

I'm confused by the ceiling I see at first.

I recognize it as my vision starts coming back though.

'The.. infirmary,' I think. I sit up, despite having a major headache.

"Whoah, whoah, easy there. You still shouldn't be moving to much," Recovery girl says.

I want to talk, but as soon as I try nothing but dry, squealy sounds come out my mouth, and I cough.

She offers me a glass of water, and I happily accept.

I now notice the IV plugged into me. A red substance is running from the bag and into my arm. I read the letter "O" on the container.

I give her the cup back.

"Thanks. How did I end up here?" I ask. She turns to me.

"Actually, All Might found you. Everyone was worried when you didn't show up in time for your fight."

"Though, when he found you, you were unconscious in a puddle of blood. He thought you were dead at first," She says.

"Oh, I see…" I answer. I'm out of the bloody gym clothes. I'm wearing a simple hospital-gown like shirt and pants.

"Luckily, you weren't. You've lost a lot of blood though," She says.

"Lucky for you, there was a doner around who offered his blood without a second thought."

"And who might that be?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Okay. My heart starts beating again. My eyes widen and I look at her.

"In case you didn't know, you both have type O blood." I nod hastily as a reply.

Then there's quit.

Suddenly, she turns to me.

"We need to talk," She says.

I'm getting a bad feeling…

"Last time you were here, I was so amazed. Even after fighting that high-level villain, there wasn't as much as a scratch on you,"

"I thought that was strange but didn't question it too much."

"Now… the police have confirmed that the blood found in the room is indeed yours, and you were clearly short on blood, yet…"

'Oh no…' I think.

" **There isn't as much as a single injury to be found on your body,"**

And that's when I start panicking.

'Crap! I didn't think something like this was going to happen so soon!'

I quickly try to think up an excuse but realize that there's no denying it.

I stop think and look into the bedsheets.

"Can you… keep a secret?" I ask.

"An old lady like me has many secrets. I know more than you think, child," she says.

I nod as a reply.

'I'm not gonna tell her the whole story… it's too early,' I think.

"Basically, I… I…." I can't get myself to say it.

She looks at me. I look at her. I sigh and take a deep breath before looking at her again.

" **I'm immortal,"**

That seems to stump her.

I do the talking, thinking she's probably speechless as of this moment.

"I figured this out when I was 12-years-old. I was basically murdered but… I didn't die."

'Okay that's cutting it _really_ short, but let's just rule with it,' I think.

She stares at me for a while before finally talking.

"Well… that does explain your quick healing," she states.

"If what you say if really the truth…"

I nod.

"I'm cursed to live forever,"

"I realized this long ago. I _know_ that all of my friends will wither away and die at some point, meanwhile I'm left standing, alone."

"I know that I will probably be there to witness this world's end, and even so, I will still be there. I will live through hundreds, if not thousands of generations."

"See some good and some bad stuff, probably lose my sanity and humanity at some point."

"But I beg of you. Please. Let me enjoy this generation, let me continue to be Nakano Iki and go to this school…"

"Please, don't mention this to anyone," I say.

She turns around and a couple of seconds pass.

"... Very well. If that is what you wish. I will do my best to help cover for you in the future, but I can't promise you that this secret will stay put forever," She says.

I nod.

"I know that… It's just. Izuku… he… I," I mumble. That makes her smile.

"Alright. I understand. Please, stay here the night. I will contact the teachers and your parents and say that you have officially awakened, but is still too fragile to have any visitors."

"Does that sound alright with you?" She asks.

"Yes. That sounds perfect."

She exits the room, leaving me all alone. I stare at the sunset through the windows. I pull out the IV and take down the precious blood.

"Blood shouldn't be wasted on people who don't need it…" I mumble before dizzily getting on my feet, and putting the blood back in a cabinet labeled "blood for donations".

I sigh.

"Well… I guess my adventure is really about to begin... Wish me luck… Izuku."

I smile and look at the sunset again.

 **Heya folks! Nice to see ya! I know this chapter is kindaa…. questionable, but I hope you found it okay! I had SUCH a MASSIVE writer's block!**

 **I did NOT know what to DO for this chapter! Luckily, I have plenty of ideas for the next one! Oh yeah, just a heads up, everything that happened in the anime/manga still happened, except for the Uraraka vs Bakugou fight.**

 **Bakugou still won.**

 **Expect the next chapter to be a little better! It's coming out soon!**

 **Next up: Internships! The hero killer strikes again!?**


	12. Internships!

**Sorry guys. This chapter took a lot more consideration than I originally thought would be needed.**

 **For example, I had to think of which hero agency Nakano should be internshipping in, how to make the chapter stick together, what her hero name was gonna be and I also unintentionally started thinking about what to do for the next chapter.**

 **As a lovely guest reader made me realize I also have to make certain that the other characters get development and don't end up as weak side-characters. (Thanks for that by the way)**

 **Well, I don't even know if you read this, but I do know that I'm super thankful for the attention this story has gotten! It's one of my most popular ones so far :))**

 **Please review, follow and favorite both story and author! Thankies!**

* * *

I stand there, alone, in the hallway. I'm trembling.

It's been three days since the sports festival. I'm officially recovered.

I'm nervous though… what are my classmates gonna think?

The huge door is right in front of me. All I have to do is grab the handle and head inside, smile as if nothing ever happened and do that for the rest of the day. Easy.

I take a deep breath. A lot of people told me how the sports festival ended, plus it was on the news.

Apparently, _Kacchan_ beat _Todoroki_ who beat _Izuku_ who beat _Shinso_. I'm still angry at myself for not being there. Apparently, something huge happened, but I'm not sure what...

Well, after a day of staying in the school infirmary, the police and teachers came and questioned me about what happened.

I briefly explained to them that a villain had infiltrated the arena and I had been attacked. I also gave out the details about her quirk, appearance, and the fact that her name or alias could be "Himiko". They thanked me and left me alone shortly after, which I was very grateful for.

Questioning is _not_ one of my favorite things to do.

After that, I got to go home, where Mr. and Mrs. Iki worriedly took me back.

They asked me a lot of questions like if I was okay, if I wanted to quit U.A, if I was sure I wanted to go back to school, if everyone else was okay, and they also apologized for not being there.

I shrugged it off, we had a conversation about what happened, I told them everything was alright, and then I went to bed. I was so drained, it was insane.

I spent the next two days at home, doing the usual stuff after getting half a day of rest. Well, Mrs. Hanuki didn't want me to train, but I secretly did it when she wasn't near my room anyway.

I got lots of texts from classmates, but I ignored most of them at first. I really had to get my thoughts together.

Those couple of days flew by, and before I knew it, school started up again.

And now I'm here, back at school, about to walk back into the classroom. I take one last deep breath before pushing open the heavy door.

I look around. Everyone is there, including the ones who were injured during the sports festival. They all stare at me.

Absolute silence.

"Hey… it's me," I exclaim uncertain of what else to say in this situation.

… Silence.

"NAKANO!" Everyone comes running at me at once. My eyes widen.

They all look so relieved… but why? Were they worried about me?

'Well, _this_ is certainly not what I expected…' I think.

I see a face I haven't seen in a while storm towards me.

"Uraraka!"

We hug tightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever! You were finally discharged from the hospital, huh?" I ask.

She nods vibrantly.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be up and running too!" She smiles back at me.

Our other classmates interrupt our conversation.

"Where have you been all this time? You just disappeared in the middle of the sports festival, and then you don't answer any texts or calls! We were worried you know!" Kirishima says.

'What?'

"Uh… sorry I guess?" I look over at Aizawa in confusion. He gives me this look off "we-haven't-told-these-guys-anything-so-you-better-keep-your-mouth-shut".

I understand it clearly.

"S-sorry. Some important family business came up," I lie.

"Really? You too?" Izuku asks me.

"Huh?" I question.

"Wait, don't tell me you haven't watched the news?" Momo asks. I shake my head.

"No, I haven't ever since they covered the sports festival. Why? Did something important happen?" I ask.

I can see my classmates all turn sad at once.

"Well… Ingenium, Iida's older brother was attacked by a villain during the sports festival. He had to leave early too," Tsu explains.

I feel my heart beating faster as my eyes widen once again. But this time out of shock.

"Oh no, is he alright?" I ask in a tone of concern.

"We don't know."

"He also killed 2 other heroes. It happened in Hosu city," Jiro explains.

"Do they at least know who the culprit is?" I ask.

"Yes, apparently it's a villain known as the hero killer, _Stain,_ " Izuku tells me.

My eyes widen. A long forgotten memory triggers in my mind.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _I walk down the streets with a lollipop in my mouth as usual._

 _My hoodie is up._

' _I've killed 3 people so far today. That means there's still 11 clients left. Man, what a pain,' I think as I sigh._

 _Suddenly, I walk past a large tv screen. The news are on. I quickly read the text displayed on the screen._

' _Just another villain attack…' I think calmly as I start chewing on the hard candy._

 _A text pops up in bold letters._

" _Stain," I read out loud, quietly._

' _That's a name I haven't heard before,' I think. I shrug it off and continue on with my day._

 _That night, during dinner, I get curious._

 _I decide to ask my parents, considering they know most of the things going on in the underworld._

" _Hey, have you ever heard about a villain named Stain?" I ask._

 _There's dead quiet. My parents both stopped moving._

 _Thinking that it's because they don't know, I continue speaking._

" _I mean, he was on the news today, and since you guys know so many villains I just figured that you-"_

 _I feel a very dark presence. Before I can even blink, my chair is tipped over and my dad has pinned me to the ground, his elbow digging into my chest._

 _He stares directly into my eyes. I know he's about to say something_ very _serious._

" _Meiha. Whatever you do, stay away from that man," he says._

" _But why? I mean I was just-"_

" _DO NOT APPROACH THAT VILLAIN NO MATTER WHAT," he yells, surprising me._

 _My dad usually doesn't care about stuff like this, which is why this is so unusual._

 _I simply nod in reply as he stands up again._

' _What was_ that _about?' I wonder._

 _I shrug it off, forgetting what happened a couple of days later._

 _ **FLASHBACK END:**_

"Nakano?"

"Nakano!"

Someone snaps me back into reality.

"Huh? Sorry, I was lost in thought," I answer.

A second later the door to the classroom opens, and Iida walks inside. We all stare at him in silence for a couple of seconds. We don't really know what to say.

He signals us with a smile. A _fake_ smile. 'He's definitely not okay,' I think. A voice interrupts my thoughts though.

"Well, we're all happy you're back," Todoroki says.

I stare at him for a while.

I briefly glance over him.

'Something's changed about him…'

"Todoroki?" I ask.

"Did something happen during the time I was away? You seem… different. In a good way."

That seems to surprise him along with a couple of my classmates.

"Really? I don't think so," Todoroki says.

'No, something's definitely different. But what?' I think.

"Maybe it's just my imagination then," I say.

I look around. Izuku is here too, standing right beside Kaminari.

'Hey, something's changed about him too… what in the world happened at the sports festival?' I think as I stare.

"Alright everyone, in your seats," Aizawa sensei interrupts.

We all sit down a couple of seconds later.

"Oh, Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone," Jiro comments.

"Yeah, the old lady went a little overboard with her treatment. Anyways, my condition isn't important."

"What's important is what we're gonna do today. Hero informatics."

The entire class silently panics. No one's that good at hero informatics yet.

...Silence.

"You're gonna pick out your code names. Time to chose your hero identities," He says.

"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" The entire class is immediately hyped up again.

"Quiet," Mr. Aizawa says in a firm tone, making us all stop at once.

"Normally students don't have to worry about this until their second or third year, but your class is different."

"In fact, by giving offers to first years like you pros are investigating your potential."

"Of course, any offers can be taken back if you don't prove worthy," Mr. Aizawa says.

"So what you're saying is, we still have to prove ourselves after we get recruited, right?" Izuku states.

Aizawa nods.

"Now, here are the totals for those of you who got offers."

A screen with a couple of our names and some numbers pop up behind him.

Listed as such:

Todoroki: 4123

Bakugou: 3556

Tokoyami: 360

Iida: 288

Kaminari: 108

Yaoyorozu: 94

Iki: 56

Kirishima: 25

Sero: 11

"It's been more spread out the last couple of years, but there's a pretty big gap this time," Aizawa-sensei says.

"Todoroki got the most offers?" Uraraka asks.

"Yeah, it's the opposite of how they placed in the sports festival. They probably weren't excited about working with the guy that had to be chained to the podium," Kirishima says.

"IF I SCARE THE PROS THEN THEY'RE JUST WEAK!" Kacchan yells.

I can't help but laugh.

I stare up at the screen. My laughter dies down shortly after.

'Izuku didn't get any…' I think back to the recorded version of the sports festival I watched on tv.

'HE made it to the finals, not me. I got offers, though he didn't…'

'They were probably not very excited about working with him, considering how he used his quirk,' I think as I look at him.

"Despite the results, you're all going to be interning with pros," Aizawa-sensei says.

"You already got to experience combat with real villains. Seeing how a pro works all up close and personal will help you earn experience for the future," he continues.

"That's why you'll need to take your codenames seriously or-"

"You'll have _hell_ to pay later," A familiar voice interrupts as the door is swung open.

"Whoah, it's Midnight!" Some of the boys yell as the seductive looking teacher walks in through the door.

"What you pick today could end up becoming your codename for life, so chose wisely," She says.

A board and a marker are passed to me.

'Code names, huh?' I've actually never thought about what my hero name would be. I was so focused about fitting in and a bunch of other stuff that it never crossed my mind.

We're all given a couple of minutes to think about what we want to write.

"Now, who's ready to share?" Miss Midnight asks.

'Hold on, we're presenting our names?' I think. I actually haven't written anything down yet.

(I'm sure you all know which names everyone picked, but just in case you forgot, here's a list:)

Aoyama: Can't stop twinkling

Mina: Pinky

Asui: Froppy

Kirishima: Red Riot

Jiro: Earphone Jack

Shoji: Tentacole

Sero: Cellophane

Ojiro: Tailman

Sato: Sugerman

Kaminari: Chargebolt

Momo: Creati

Todoroki: Shoto

Tokoyami: Tsukoyomi

Mineta: Grape Juice

Koda: Anima

Uraraka: Uravity

"Alright now! Choosing names is going quicker than I expected."

"All we have left now is Bakugou, Iida, Iki- Oh and Midoriya of course," Midnight states.

'I really don't know..'

Suddenly, Iida steps up.

"Tenya," his board reads.

"You're using your real name too?" Midnight asks, referring to Todoroki.

He nods and goes back to his seat.

'Iida's spirit seems awfully down… it's not like him to pick such a bland name. I thought he'd pick something more…. fitting to his character.'

'Hmmmmm…'

Suddenly, my own words just click inside my head.

'I GOT IT!' I think as my hands rapidly start writing.

I step up.

"Stealth and combat hero, I'm X!" I proudly present.

Silence.

'Oh crap. Did I mess up?'

More silence.

"Mysterious! I LIKE it!" Midnight comments. I sigh out in relief.

I sit back down.

'The only two missing are Kacchan and Izuku,' I think.

I look at them both.

'What are you going to do now, Izuku, Kacchan.'

Suddenly, Izuku stands up and walks to the front of the class. But...

What's stands on his board utterly shocks me.

"Midoriya… are… are you sure that's the name you want?" Kaminari asks.

"Yeah remember, that could end up being your name forever," Kirishima asks.

His board reads the one name I thought I'd never have to hear from anyone but Kacchan ever again.

 _ **Deku.**_

'Why in the world would he use that name!? It's caused him so much humiliation. He does know that this is possibly going to be his permanent name, a name getting called on the street and on the news, right?!'

I find myself too shocked to argue about anything. Flashbacks of all the times that awful name hurt Izuku cloud my mind.

 _Kacchan yelling and screaming at the poor little boy..._

" _You're such a useless person, Deku!"_

" _I don't need you dumb help, Deku!"_

" _Just leave here already. Everyone knows the only reason you stay with us is that you're too big of a moron to be around anyone else, Deku."_

" _GO TO HELL, DEKU!"_

" _It'd be better if you weren't here, you stupid Deku!"_

" _Deku! I HATE YOU DEKU!"_

" _How dare you steal my spotlight!? You're just a useless Deku after all!"_

" _Huh? YOU'RE speaking up to ME? Of please, like you have any right, DEKU!"_

" _DEKU! DEKU, DEKU, DEKU, DEKU, DEKU!"_

Suddenly, I'm forced to snap back into reality, as I hear Izuku's firm voice speak from the front of the class.

"Right… I'll admit it, I used to hate this nickname more than anything else."

"But.. I think."

"I think that."

"This name… can hopefully be turned into something that stands for what I fight for!"

"A certain someone taught me… that in order to be a real hero, you need to brave and stand up for yourself."

"And that's why… this has to be it!"

The class is in complete silence. I see a couple of people utter a smile from their lips, meanwhile, my thoughts are left so jumbled, I don't know whether to smile, cry or be angry.

Izuku seems to be totally fine with everything though, so I keep my mouth shut.

A familiar voice interrupts my deep thoughts.

"Alright, now that everyone has decided on a hero name, I'll give you the last details about your internships. They'll all be lasting for 1 week."

"As for who you'll be working with, those of you who were on the board will choose from the offers you got."

"The rest of you will be interning at another agency, who have willingly signed up to take interns from your class."

"There are about 40 agencies to choose from, so think carefully about this. Every hero agency has a different specialty, find one that suits the kind of hero you're aiming to be," Aizawa says.

"Yes, sir!" The whole class says.

Then, the lunch bells rings.

Everyone instantly starts talking about where they want to intern. Me, having not really thought this through, start wondering about some stuff.

"Hey, Nakano, which kind of agency do you plan to go to?" I hear Uraraka asking.

"Well… somewhere that focuses on combat, stealth and working in the shadows I guess.."

"Seriously? You're so strong though, why not hit it big?"

"Well, I've never really been good in the spotlight…Too many people, paparazzi, and other worthless time wasting problems Besides…. there's someone else, who needs to take the top spot. That isn't my place to be in," I say with a confidant.

Uraraka blinks quickly, having not understood what I meant completely. It takes a couple of seconds, but then everything clicks.

"Oooooh. I get what you mean now," she says, clapping her hands together.

"We've got into the weekend to turn in our offers…" I glance down at my sheet of paper. A LOT of agencies are written down, but none that really catch my eye.

"Hmm…"

"Hey, where's Iida?" I ask as I look at his empty seat.

"Maybe he already went home?"

"Yeah right, Iida's _totally_ a person who would rush home without saying goodbye to his friends," I say as I roll my eyes.

Uraraka's expression turns sad. She's thinking the exact same thing I am.

'Something about his brother is definitely off…' I think as I close my eyes. Izuku walks up to us.

"Hey, Uraraka, Nakano, let's walk home together," He asks.

We look at each other.

"Alright, but let me pack my things," I say. Uraraka nods. After a few minutes of gathering up our stuff, we head towards the entrance.

"I need to stop by a bank on the way home. I promised I'd do some errands on the way home, so you guys can go on ahead without me," I say, as we start walking.

"It'll only take a couple of minutes, right? We'll wait," Uraraka says. Izuku nods.

"Well, if you insist," I add.

As expected, we walk home talking over usual stuff. Heroes, villains, school, free time, you know, normal things.

A couple of minutes later, we reach that bank, and I get in line as a normal citizen should. Uraraka and Izuku are talking to each other in the back, meanwhile, I'm holding the piece of paper in my hands that Mr. Iki gave me.

It reads that if I would so nice as to go to the bank, withdraw some money from the family's account, go do some shopping, then it would be lovely. I shake it off, thinking I don't have anything better to do anyway.

The line in front of me is slowly getting shorter. I tap my foot on the ground. Suddenly, I sense a dark aura.

Hastily, I turn around, looking for what I assume is a villain. Though I see no one suspicious.

I look in front of me and see a man in baggy street clothes, a hat, and a backpack on. One of his hands are in his pocket, and I feel a slightly dark aura rise off him.

It doesn't take long to put the pieces together.

"Izuku!" I say as quietly as possible. The confused teen comes over to me, and replies quietly.

"What is it, Nakano?"

"That man over there, I think he has a gun and is planning to rob the place," I whisper as quietly as I can.

His expression turns into a serious one, and he glares at me with sharp eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go tell Uraraka," I say. He nods and goes to tell her.

I slowly back out of the line and go join my friends.

"What do we do?" Uraraka asks. She seems a little scared, but her face has a look of determination.

"We can't fight, not here. There are normal citizens. We'll have to be careful about how we do things," I say.

"Yeah, and besides, we'll get in trouble if we intervene, we're not licensed heroes yet," Izuku ads.

He's right. Technically, even though we're U.A students, we're not allowed to take any action. But there aren't any police or heroes to be spotted anywhere near us. We _have_ to do something.

"You guys prioritize the citizens. I'm the one with most combat experience, so I'll hold him off until police arrive," I say.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous," Uraraka says. Izuku nods to show that he agrees.

"I'll be alright. I'll call for backup if I need it, okay?" I say. They both nod. Right we're about to finish, the security shutters go down.

After not even 10 seconds, everyone is locked in the building. I look over at the counter, the thug is pointing his gun at the receptionist.

"Damn you! I told you to just put the money in the bag quietly!" He turns to everyone and points the gun directly at the shaking lady's head.

"Nobody move, or she's dead!" He yells.

I look back and see Uraraka already calling the police in silence. Everyone in the room is clearly terrified.

There are a lot of people, and it's a cramped space, I'll have to be careful. I look at Izuku. I nod at him, he nods back.

Hiding my presence, and making sure that I'm dead silent, I dash up behind him so quickly that I know he won't be able to see me.

"Put the gun down," I command him. Shocked, he jumps in the other direction and stares at me with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you? And where did you come from!?" He yells., I glare at him with calm eyes. One of the most important things when fighting is not to show fear. Fear is a weakness, and your opponent _will_ use the fact that you're scared to their advantage. That's what I've been taught.

"Hold on, you're a U.A student, judging from the uniform. So, trying to play hero, little missy?" He says, letting his guard and gun down.

"I will not allow you to hurt any of the people, nor get away with the money you stole. Surrender now, the police is already on the way," I say, my eyes turning more serious.

"Me? Surrender to a little brat like you?" He starts bursting into hysterical laughter. I keep staring at him, same dead serious glare locked on my face.

He stops laughing as soon as he realizes that I'm serious.

"Hold on, you're not kidding, are you?" He says, a trace of laughter still in his voice.

I keep glaring, eventually making him realize that I'm about to jump at him. He points the gun at me, making the people around us scream.

"Little brats who try to play heroes should learn their lesson," He says, pulling the trigger.

Everything happens so quickly. All the people around us close their eyes, scream and hold onto each other, expecting the bullet to hit me.

Though, everyone is in for quite a surprise.

"What the hell!?" The thug yells. I'm standing the exact same place I was a second ago, my hand clutched around something.

Smoke is rising from my palm, and as I open it, a small, metal object falls from my hand and lands on the floor with a loud sound.

I caught the bullet. My eyes turn even more serious, as I prepare for my counterattack.

The thug looks annoyed at me, and we eventually make eye contact. Suddenly, his gaze goes from slightly mad to absolutely mortified.

"No way in hell… you… how… no…. not here. IM NOT PREPARED TO DIE HERE!" He screams, confusing me, along with everyone else in the room.

I hear police sirens outside the door, meaning that they're probably trying to figure out how to deactivate the security system.

He backs away slowly, clearly afraid of me. I'm extremely confused until I notice the tattoo on his palm.

Something clicks in my mind.

7 years ago, I was sent out to eradicate a group of rebels, rebelling against a company that was apparently run by fraud.

The company paid the required price, and I went there, killing what I thought to be every member. I noticed the tattoo they all had but thought nothing of it.

It didn't slip my mind that one of the members would survive.

This was bad. This guy could reveal my real identity in front of the public, and my friends.

"I'm out of here!" He yelled, storming in the other direction.

Me, still having a lot of thoughts going through my mind, was too slow to stop him. He threw another bullet at the metal shutters, causing a small explosion.

Everyone screamed, and the entire room filled with smoke. Though as it cleared up, I could through the hole that the thug had created see, that he was turning himself in. I sigh a sigh in relief.

But it's not over. The explosion broke free one of the support pillars, and the entire building was about to collapse. Absolute chaos broke out.

I look desperately over at my friends.

"Izuku! Uraraka! We have to get everyone out of here, QUICK!" I yell. I see them nod. I run over and rip in the shutters, making the hole much larger and assessable.

Meanwhile, people are escaping, Uraraka is supporting the build with her quirk the best she can, while I'm helping people escape by creating more openings.

Suddenly, a large piece of rubble is about to crash onto a little girl, who is sitting helplessly on the floor.

'Crap! I won't make it!' I think.

"SMAAASHH!" I hear a familiar voice yell, and before I know it, the piece of rubble crashing down from the ceiling is obliterated, and the girl is safe.

I see Izuku standing there, a determined look plastered on his face.

"Get out of here, quick!" He yells. The little girl nods scarred and rushes towards the nearest exit.

Things continue like this for a minute or so, until we're the last persons in the building.

"Uraraka, Izuku! Let's get the hell out of here!" I yell as they nod without hesitation. We all storm towards the hole in the wall, as the building collapses on top of us.

Luckily, we make it out in time.

We're all out of breath, and sweating from the pressure we just went over. Though, as we come outside, a crowd of people is cheering and clapping.

We look at each other and smile exhausted. Today had been an eventful day.

* * *

 **OH MI GOSH FINALLY DONNE! This took me like, forever to write, because a lot of stuff came up. You know, my birthday, family things, school, normal stuff.**

 **Welp, I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, maybe it feels rushed, maybe it doesn't, I don't know. :b**

 **What else was there… Oh yeah! I'm not abandoning this story guys, don't worry! There's just a couple times when more important stuff comes up, you know how it is. I promise I'll try to improve as much as possible, so stick around. (Maybe, Pwease.)**

 **A little warning, maybe there's gonna be some plot holes, but please don't judge, I have a lot to keep track of.**

 **That's all I think, and thanks for being patient!**

 **Next up: The Hero killer, Stain**


End file.
